Trouble in Halkeginia
by Ryusei0038
Summary: Haruto and Kosuke travels to the world of Halkeginia in hopes of finding Koyomi in reference to Haruto's dreams, but they found that Kaijins from their world is wreaking havoc in Halkeginia as well. Other Riders will join in as well as OC and canon characters from Familiar of Zero. (A re-write from "A New Hope of Halkeginia")
1. Chapter 1 It's Just the Beginning

**Ch 01 "It's just the Beginning"**

Weeks after countless battles against the Phantoms and other Kaijins, Haruto also known as Kamen Rider Wizard started having dreams about Koyomi for weeks, he also started thinking to himself that he really couldn't let go of her.

* * *

_Later that morning..._

"Gah!" Haruto suddenly wokes up from his sleep, he then cupped his face with his hands, "That dream again... Why am I having these dreams about Koyomi?". He then walked out of his room and was greeted by his friends Shunpei and Rinko.

"Morning Haruto-san... Eh? You look like you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Are you alright?" Shunpei greeted as he saw Haruto.

Haruto just shook it off and replied "It's nothing... It's like you said I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"Having those dreams about Koyomi again?" Rinko commented.

Haruto's eyes widened with surprise "How did?" His expression then became saddened as he looked down "Y-yeah... It seems that I still yearn for her..."

Then the owner of the shop named Wajima then came in carrying a small box "Oh Haruto-kun, good morning."

"Morning..." Haruto greeted back and saw the small box Wajima is carrying. "Hm? What's that?" he asked pointing at the box

"Oh this? Well... This thing actually belongs to Sou Fueki in his young age, he gave it to me for safe keeping." Wajima answered

Haruto then asked "Can I have a look?"

"Sure" Wajima handed the box to Haruto.

He took it and opened he was surprised as he saw the contents, a copy of a key to Fueki's Mansion, an old notebook, 3 unknown Wizard Rings and 5 unknown Beast Rings. He took out the notebook then opened it and read some of it's contents and his expression suddenly became more surprised, he closed the notebook and then requested at Wajima "Can I have these?"

Wajima looked at Haruto with curiosity and just nodded "S-sure, I was about to throw it away anyway..."

"Thanks old man..." Haruto bowed as he took the box, went over to door, took his coat from the coat-rack and walked out.

"Where is he going?" Rinko asked.

Shunpei shrugged "Who knows."

* * *

_Later that day..._

Haruto arrived at Fueki's Mansion and currently accompanied by Kosuke also known as Kamen Rider Beast.

"Why did you call me this early? Do you know what time it is?" Kosuke complains as he stretched out his arms.

"Stop complaining, and it's already noon." Haruto facepalmed.

Kosuke then shrugged "So what are we doing here?"

Haruto then walked up to the front door and used the key from the box he then looked back at Kosuke and said "Kosuke-san... I-I think there's a way to bring back Koyomi."

Kosuke was surprised from what Haruto said "W-what? Really? How can you be sure?" he asked as he followed Haruto inside the mansion.

Both of them entered and proceeded to the library. Haruto took out the notebook and showed some of it's contents to Kosuke.

The contents he showed to Kosuke were sketches of a castle, a landscape, and two moons.

"Those are nice drawings, didn't knew that Wiseman have some talent." Kosuke then jokingly commented.

Haruto closed the notebook and lightly hit Kosuke's head with it "Idiot, these sketches are the same one's in my dream."

"The dreams you kept having about Koyomi?" Kosuke asked.

Haruto nodded and then further explained "Fueki's notes said that he went to a different world a long time ago... My theory is my dreams aren't just dreams..."

"Then what are they?" Kosuke added.

"I think they're visions... " Haruto then took out one of the unknown rings from the box, it has a logo of some sort of vortex on it "It seems that Koyomi is somehow transported in another world". Haruto then added "It says here on Fueki's notes, he used this ring to get to that on this date and time." he then shown another content of the notebook.

Kosuke eyes then widened with surprise "T-that's tonight!" he then took the ring "But what does it do?"

Haruto shrugged "I don't know..." he then read began reading Fueki's notebook "But it says here it's some sort of spell to open a portal to another world, but there's a cost."

Kosuke tossed the ring back at Haruto asked "And what's the cost?"

"Well it says here it interrupt some sort of summoning spell and replaces the familiar that suppose to come out from that world to anyone who enters the portal the ring will create. And further more once you became a familiar you are bound to your master." Haruto replied as he read' further from the notes.

"Familiar? Wait? Why do they need a Familiar?" Kosuke asked again.

Haruto was suddenly shocked when he read the notes "It seems it's a sort of a requirement for some student Mages of that world."

Kosuke was surprised as well "What?! Mages?! You're kidding right?"

Haruto shook his head as he read further "No, It seems that world is filled with Magic and has a lot of Mages."

Kosuke nodded and then pondered "Do you think Phantoms are there?"

"I don't think so... Because it says here the magic from that world exist from the mana that flows in the air." Haruto then looked at the other pages "That's all there is to it... Most of the pages are too worn out for me to read."

"So what's gonna be your plan? Are you going to use that ring tonight to go to that world?" Kosuke questioned him.

Haruto nodded "Yes... For me to see Koyomi again."

"Why not send me first?" Kosuke then suddenly suggested.

Haruto was surprised by his suggestion "Wh-what?!"

Then Kosuke took the ring from him again and explained "Send me first on that world as a recon, because from what you've explained earlier, once you enter the portal this thing will create then you'll be replacing a familiar and be bound to a master. At that point you'll reduce your chance on finding Koyomi..."

Haruto nodded "You have a point there."

Kosuke then proceeded "Once I'm there, I could find another way for you to get to that world."

Haruto was a bit reluctant on agreeing with Kosuke "B-but it'll be dange..."

Kosuke then suddenly held up his hand and interrupted Haruto "Stop! Don't say it.. I know you'll say it's too dangerous and you'll handle everything yourself..." He then approached Haruto and gave the ring back to him "Well danger is an opportunity and you know that very well. And of course that world has a lot of mana then Chimera will be most likely satisfied to be there."

Haruto then finally agreed with him "Your right, it seems your idea is much better than the one I was about to think."

Kosuke then began to ponder on something "That got me wondering... If Fueki went there in his young age then that means he became someone's familiar... Then how was he able to break the bonds of being one?"

Haruto just shrugged "How should I know, this notebook is really old and the contents only lasts to the part how these rings work, nothing about him being someone's familiar. But if he was able to get back here then there's another way for me to get there as well"

Kosuke just shrugged at the issue "Oh well... So let's see what the other rings do."

Both of them studied other rings that was in the box.

Kosuke took the unknown Beast Rings and tested them outside, while Haruto read the notebook for more information regarding the other rings.

* * *

_Hours later..._

"It's almost time." Haruto commented as he looked at his wrist watch.

Kosuke nodded and then took his large backpack "Well I'm ready... So when do we start?"

Haruto nodded and took out two rings "We start right away, but first." he then used the Shift Lever on his WizarDriver to switch the position of the Hand Author to right and began chanting.

"**Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!"**

He then placed the ring in-front of the Hand Author.

"**Translate, Please!"**

Magical glyphs came out from the Hand Author and flew right up to Kosuke and Haruto's ears and mouths.

Kosuke was surprised a bit from the spell "Whoa! What was that?"

Haruto then explained "From Fueki's notes it's a translator spell, the world were headed speaks on a different language." He then further added "This spell will automatically translate their words to which we can understand and also translate what we speak to which they understand."

Kosuke nodded in response "Oh! I see..."

Haruto again used the Shift Levers and moved the Hand Author to left position and then back to right position again.

"**Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!"**

"**Disrupt, Please!"**

After casting the ring a bright light suddenly appeared and then opened a green portal.

"So it's true like Fueki's notes say, someone will be summoning a familiar from that world at this time." Haruto commented as he saw the portal. He then patted Kosuke on the back and gave a Magic Ring to Kosuke "Use this to contact me."

Kosuke took the ring and nodded "Alright. I'll try to find Koyomi to the best I can... " Then he added with glimmer in his eyes "And hopefully the one using the summoning spell is a cute girl."

Haruto facepalmed "Just go already."

Without hesitation Kosuke jumped in carrying along his huge camping gear on his backpack, as he entered the portal and it quickly disappeared.

* * *

_Inside the Void..._

After entering the portal Kosuke fell unconscious for a moment, he suddenly woke up as he hears a female voice.

"Please heed my call, I summon you as my familiar."

"That's probably my queue... " Kosuke commented as he hears the voice, but he then started pondering "But where do I go from here?" he then looked around but only saw nothing but darkness "Darn it! I should've read the Wiseman's notes as well."

Suddenly the voice started to get louder as another flash of light appeared. The light opened another green portal and then pulled Kosuke into it...

"W-what the fudge! WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as he was quickly pulled in.

_A few moments later..._

Kosuke fell unconscious again, as he slowly regained consciousness, he struggles to get back up and noticed that he's in a crater.

A young man went in the crater he was in and helped him up. The young was wearing a black cape over blue jacket, he also has a sword holstered on his back. "Hey... Are you alright?"

Kosuke was still shaken as his vision started to get clearer "Uhh... my aching back."

The sword from the young man's back suddenly spoke "Looks like this guy is from your world, look at his clothing."

The young man nodded in agreement.

Kosuke was surprised as he heard the sword "A t-talking sword... what the hell?!" Kosuke shakingly pointed at the sword, he then looked around "T-then where the hell am I?"

The young man replied "Your in Tristain."

"Tris... what? Where the hell is that?" Kosuke questioned as he got up.

The young man explained "Tristain, it's a country in Halkeginia.", he then sighed and placed his hand on his head and then further explained "It seems you were summoned here from our world as well to be a familiar."

Then Kosuke's expression changed from confused to an exited one "Then it worked!"

The young man now was confused "It what?"

Kosuke turned around then shouted "The spell worked! I'm in another world..." he then paused for a bit and began pondering his situation "Wait a minute... If it worked then I'm now a familiar..." he then looked around and saw young students wearing capes "This is a strange world, looks like from a Harry Potter movie..." he commented as he further looked around "Then one of them should be the person who used the summoning spell..." he then saw a young girl who came closer to the crater, she's slim and petite, her eyes are light green in color, her hair is blonde and long and the top of her hair is tied in twin-tails.. (A/N: I imagined her to look like Rika Jougasaki from Idolm ster Cinderalla Girls)

The girl then fell to her knees and started shaking as her expression is clearly showing nervousness "I-it can't be... I-I summoned a human?!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Character introduction:

**Haruto Souma a.k.a Kamen Rider Wizard**

He is the main protagonist of the series Kamen Rider Wizard. He's a type of person who hides his true self under a lighter, easily amused persona. While not showing much emotion on his face, he is far from from stoic. He is quick to make deadpan snarks, mostly at the expense of Kosuke. He can also be swayed by a pretty girl but that's less favorite food is plain sugar donuts and only eats them rather than other flavors.

His appearance is a young man with a short brown hair, he usually wears a black trench-coat over a multi-colored t-shirt, he also wear a red colored jeans, and black boots.

**Nitoh Kosuke a.k.a Kamen Rider Beast**

He is the secondary rider of the Kamen Rider Wizard series known as Kamen Rider Beast. He is a student archaeologist who is rather optimistic, believing staunchly that danger & opportunity are two sides of the same coin.

Unlike Haruto, Kosuke is a much lighter character. He is much more sensible and open to the others than Haruto, thus a big contrast to Haruto. Kosuke often places mayonnaise on all food, claiming that mayonnaise is the tastiest food. He even usually teases Haruto by placing mayonnaise on his doughnut; something that Haruto dislikes. Despite his lighter personality, Kosuke is a very stubborn guy and never listens to others. He usually says "_Don't say it!_", to cut his conversation with others.

Kosuke is also easily or usually swayed by girls, like Rinko. Despite this, his habit only happens for one person at a time.

He usually wears a vest over a multi-colored t-shirt, he's also wearing a worn down jeans, also a pair of hiking boots and his hair is styled spiky colored brown, and usually carries a large backpack for his camping gears.

**Shunpei**

He is a friend of Haruto who is currently working at Wajima's Antique Shop Omokagedo.

**Rinko**

She is a friend of Haruto and a detective at the Toriizaka Police Station.

**Wajima**

He is the owner of the antique shop Antique Shop Omokagedo and is the creator of Wizard's Wizard Rings, by crafting the Magic Stones into the Rings. Wajima is also the caretaker of Haruto and Koyomi.

**Koyomi (Mentioned only)**

She is one of Haruto's friend who died or practically faded away in the original series. She is somewhat very special to Haruto to which he stated that she was the one giving him hope and never letting him fall into despair.

**Sou Fueki a.k.a Kamen Rider Wiseman/ White Wizard (Mentioned only)**

The man who gave Haruto the WizarDriver that allows him to transform into Wizard. Sou Fueki is also Koyomi's father and will do anything to revive her. After his final battle with Wizard he was drained of his powers and murdered by Gremlin.

Authors Notes:

Thanks for all the people who read my original work, I'm currently re-writing everything since I kinda rushed on making the first one, I would appreciate comments and suggestions as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Beauty and the Beast

**Ch 02 "The Beauty and the Beast"**

_Earlier that day..._

Saito and Louise are walking around the halls of the Tristain Academy of Magic. Both of them have just returned to Halkeginia for 2 years after they got married, they decided to comeback since Louise is still required to finish 1 more year to complete her studies at the school.

They passed through the Vestri Courtyard and saw Tabitha currently the crowned Queen of Gallia prepping Slyphid to leave, even as the Queen of Gallia she is still required to finish one more year so she comes back to school and leaves once she is needed back in the castle.

"Tabitha-chan!" Saito greeted with a wave "Leaving already?"

Tabitha looked back and nodded and simply said "Duties."

"Must be hard to do both your duties as a Queen and school..." Louise commented

Tabitha just shook her head and simply replied "Not at all."

Saito gave a little snicker "That's Tabitha for you."

Louise nodded in agreement..

As Tabitha flew off with her Dragon familiar Slyphid, both Louise and Saito continued to walk through the hallways.

"Isn't today the day that the new students summons their familiar?" Saito asked.

Louise nodded "Yes, it's that day again. One of my childhood friend is going to perform a summoning ritual today, so I'll be attending to see her."

"A friend?" Saito then wondered.

Louise and Saito then stopped as they saw an argument between a male student and a female student.

"Ah! That's her! Arabella!" Louise pointed at the petite blonde girl with twin-tails.

"Your friend?" asked Saito.

The young blonde girl named Arabella is currently arguing with a certain male student.

"I told you Valdo! I'm not like the other girls that easily falls for your charms." Arabella shouted.

The young man named Valdo is a fit young man, he has a Latin complexion, his hair is curled up and colored dark green, and usually wears his uniform loosely to show his chest hair. He is currently begging Arabella to be his lover to the point of kneeling in-front of her. "You are the most Beautiful girl in the Academy, I must have you as my lover!"

"I said NO! I won't agree to your worthless reason, and further more I know how you treat women, you treat them nothing as tools for your pleasure." Arabella shrugged him off and left.

Valdo gritted his teeth and then suddenly smirked "I have other ways of forcing people to be my slave."

Louise shrugged as she commented on what they saw "That's Arabella for you."

"She's a strong girl" Saito commented as his face suddenly turns red and then added "And cute too."

Louise turned red in anger and gained an angry tick-mark on her forehead, suddenly she gave a strong elbow strike to Saito's abdomen.

"Urk!" all that Saito muttered as he fell down.

"I thought marrying you will make you only look at me, not at other girls!" Louise then walked away in her anger.

Saito struggles to get up "W-wait... L-Louise I'm s-sorry..."

The sword holstered from his back Derflinger suddenly commented "Never get tired seeing you both with your relationship issue."

"S-shut it Derf... " Saito replied to the sentient sword as he got up and then ran after Louise.

As he chased after Louise he then saw her with the girl that Louise claimed to be her childhood friend. Saito decided give them some time alone as he hid behind a pillar.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other Louise." Arabella giving Louise a light hug.

Louise smiled and replied "It's good to see you as well." She then asked her "So how is school?"

Arabella suddenly looked down and became saddened regarding the subject "F-fine..."

Louise saw the sudden change on her expression and became worried "Your expression doesn't say that it's fine... What's wrong?"

Arabella became teary then said "I-I'm a failure as a mage..."

"W-what do you mean?" Louise asked her as she put her hands on Arabella's shoulders.

"I-I couldn't cast any magic properly, I could only create a small spark from my wand whenever I tried to cast a spell" Arabella explained.

"So you haven't found your affinity?" Louise questioned her.

Arabella shook her head "No, my affinity is wind."

Louise smiled at her and "Since you've found your affinity, then your not a failure, all you need is a little more practice and I'm sure that you'll be able to cast a spell."

"B-but I'm afraid that I won't be able to summon a familiar today..." Arabella worriedly said.

Louise then gave her a light hug "I'm sure it'll be fine... You'll summon something special today."

Arabella wiped her tears and her mood changed after a little encouragement from Louise, she then change the subject and asked Louise "I've heard your married to a Knight from the castle.."

Louise's expression became embarrassed as her face turned red "Y-yes..."

Arabella then grabbed Louise's hands as she began to bomb her with questions "Is he handsome? Is he strong? Is he a gentleman?..."

Louise turned even redder "W-w-w-wait a minute...H-h-h-h-hold on... "

Arabella blushed and calmed down a bit "S-sorry, I became a bit excited knowing my best friend have found her man."

Louise calmed down as well as her face returned to normal with a light blush on her face... "Very well... I'll answer your questions.."

Arabella smiled with excitement "Really?"

Louise nodded "For the handsome part he is... slight... probably."

Saito heard Louise's comment about him and slightly fell over.

She then blushed harder "He is really strong, he has protected me a lot of times when I'm in need."

Hearing that comment made Saito blush a bit.

Then Louise blushed even harder "Though he's a bit perverted, he is really gently with me and ….. and..."

Saito wanting to hear more made him lean on the pillar which made Derflinger hit the wall and making a clanking sound.

Suddenly Louise stopped as she heard a sound from behind the pillar, her face became red again, she then took her wand out. "Y-y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-were listening the w-w-whole time?"

Arabella was a bit confused on what's going.

"W-w-w-wait Louise please calm down." Saito backing away while trying to calm her down.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO LISTEN!" Louise shouted as she blasted him with an Explosion spell.

**'BOOM!'**

"How is this my faaaaaaaaauuuuuult!" Saito screamed as he blasted away.

"S-sorry, I-I don't know what came over me" Louise said as she calmed down.

Arabella smiled at her as she remembers Louise is a Tsundere and has a tendency to go berserk when embarrassed.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Most of the students have already summoned their own familiar, while Louise and Saito awaits Arabella's turn.

Saito is currently covered with bandages all over his body because of the blast Louise made...

Louise on the other hand is regretting on what she have done. "I-I'm sorry Saito, I got carried away..."

Saito currently muffled just smiled and nodded to her...

Louise started fidgeting her skirt and her face becoming red "I-I-I'll make amends for i-it t-t-t-tonight.."

Saito confused on what she meant and just tilted his head...

She then whispered something in his ear

Then suddenly he turned red and the bandages that covered him suddenly bursted out from his body. He then grabbed Louise's shoulder and drew his face closer to hers "R-really you would do that tonight."

Louise's face is now redder "C-c-calm down y-y-you pervert, I-I-I already s-s-said it..." She struggles to get him off and saw Arabella is starting to chant the summoning ritual "S-she's already s-s-s-starting s-s-so get off!"

Saito then released her as he calms down "Oh s-sorry got carried away"

Arabella now the last person to perform the ritual, as she stepped in she felt her knees trembling out of nervousness.

Professor Colbert is the teacher who oversees the summoning process noticed "Anything wrong Lady Arabella?"

Arabella looked at him and shook her head, and took a deep breath.

Many of the students who are watching the ritual began talking.

"You think she can do it?"

"My bet is, she probably can't."

"She might be able to do since she has an affinity..."

"But her talent in casting spells is not so good..."

"It's actually worst than zero..."

Arabella overhears some of them and started to become discouraged and in the verge of crying, but the worst part 3 boys began bad mouthing her loudly.

"Go home already! You shouldn't be in this school!"

"You could pass off as maid in our house!"

"You dare reject us when your the worst mage in the school! Your even worst than the one they called Zero in the past"

Louise who is currently right beside them clearly hears them and now pissed off, she then took out her wand and pointed it at three boys.

Saito saw this but turned blind eye on what she's about to do.

She then shouted "EXPLOSION!"

**'BOOM!'**

An explosion hit the three boys making them fly out of the Vestri Courtyard.

Arabella looked over on what happened she then hears Louise shouting at her.

"Arabella! Your shouldn't listen to what other people are saying... " Louise shouted at her, she then took another deep breath "I know you can do it!"

Arabella smiled and wiped off her tears, she nodded at Professor Colbert and then began chanting the spell.

"Familiar that will be bound to my soul, hear my cry i summon you from the other side come to me and cross the void. "

Then suddenly a green portal appeared as usual, but it seems nothing is coming out of it. Some of the students are already holding their laughter, while others already giving out mean comments."

"See, told you she couldn't do it!"

"Why is she even in this school if she can't cast a proper spell."

"She shouldn't be a noble."

Arabella then became saddened and fallen into a slump.

But something unexpected started to happen, the sky became dark and sounded like a thunder storm is coming. The students became scared as they hear loud thunders coming one after another, then another loud sound came out from the sky, but it wasn't thunder, it sounded like a roar of a large beast.

Louise grabbed Saito's arm as they heard the sound "W-what was that?!"

Saito then looked at the portal "Does this kind of thing happened before?"

Louise shook her head "No this never happened before..."

Then suddenly a flash of light came out from the portal and quickly crashed down onto the open field making dust fly over the area. After the dust cleared away everyone present then saw an image of a Chimera, but this was no ordinary Chimera, it looked different, it's made out of metal, it has multiple heads, on it's breast is a Red Bull head, on it's right shoulder rests an Orange Falcon head and along with it formed it's right wing, on it's left shoulder rests a Blue Dolphin head and along with it forms it's left wing, on it's back lays a Green Chameleon that formed it's tail, and finally it's main head is a Golden Lion.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRR!" The Chimera stood tall as it roars...

Everyone present looked at it with awe, then the image slowly faded away and left behind a crater in the middle of the field.

Saito went over to see what's in the crater, his eyes widened with surprise to see a man laying down in the middle of the crater. For Saito, the man is clearly wearing casual clothing, he's wearing a vest over a multi-colored t-shirt, he's also wearing a worn down jeans, also a pair of hiking boots and his hair is styled spiky colored brown, he's wearing a strange belt that looked like a silver gate, finally beside him lays a huge backpack.

The man is slowly getting and Saito quickly went over to him and helped him to get up "Hey... Are you alright?"

The man slowly opened his eyes and groaned "Uhh... my aching back."

Derflinger then looked over from Saito's back and commented "Looks like this guy is from your world, look at his clothing."

Saito nodded in agreement.

The man woked up as he was surprised to hear Derflinger spoke "A t-talking sword... what the hell?!" The man shakingly pointed at the sword, he then looked around "T-then where the hell am I?"

Saito answered him "Your in Tristain."

The man looked confused "Tris... what? Where the hell is that?"

Saito then explained "Tristain, it's a country in Halkeginia.", he then sighed and placed his hand on his head and then further explained "It seems you were summoned here from our world as well to be a familiar."

The man's expression changed from confused to an exited one "Then it worked!"

Saito got a little bit confused "It what?"

The man then turned around and shouted "The spell worked! I'm in another world..." he then paused for a bit and started mumbling to himself.

Derflinger started whispering at Saito "Psst... This guy is weird, it seems he knows he'll be summoned here or rather he expected it to happen. Is he really from your world?"

Saito nodded and whispered back "His clothing says it all that he's from my world. But you are right he seems to expect that he'll be summoned here."

Arabella went closer to see what she had summoned, she fell to her knees and started shaking in a verge of crying "I-it can't be... I-I summoned a human?!"

The man looked at her, he was a bit confused about her reaction, he then asked Saito about her "What's with her?"

Saito answered him "Oh! She's the one who summoned you."

The man looked back at her again, he crossed his arms and then he smiled "Lucky... I was hoping a cute girl to summon me and I really got what I hoped for."

Louise and Professor Colbert went over to Arabella..

Louise is worried about her friend and she approached her "Is there something wrong?"

Arabella slowly pointed at the man she had just summon.

Louise's eyes widened as she saw the man "A-A human, then that means y-you must be a-a void mage !?"

Prof. Colbert shook his head "That can't be possible, her affinity is already wind."

The man went out of the crater, most of the students saw him and were shocked seeing a human being summoned, most of them snickered since for them it proved that Arabella's magic is a failure.

He then walked up to Arabella and extended his hand to her "Hey there, you must be my summoner."

Prof. Colbert raised a brow after hearing him and thought aloud "H-how did he know he's going to be summoned?"

Arabella is a bit reluctant and backed away a bit.

The man seems to be a bit disappointed and sighed "No good huh?"

Arabella then calmed down a bit and slowly reached for his hand.

The man then smiled, he shook her hand and introduced himself "I'm Nitoh Kosuke, you can just call me Kosuke" he then helped her up to her feet, he then bowed to her "It seems I am to be your familiar, right?"

This made Prof. Colbert raise another brow "He also knows that he'll be a familiar!? But how?"

Louise came up to Prof. Colbert and tugged his coat to get his attention "How do we know for sure if she's not a void mage.."

Prof. Colbert scratched the back of his head "I believe she has to finish the binding ritual and see the runes."

Arabella's face turned red after overhearing both Louise and Prof. Colbert "F-finish the binding ritual?! T-then I have to k-k-k-ki..." then she suddenly fainted.

The man named Kosuke immediately caught her to break her fall "Phew... That was close."

Prof. Colbert went over Kosuke "Ahem!" he said to get his attention "I think it would be best if we bring her to the infirmary" he then paused for a bit "And also I would like you to come along with us." and he looked at the other students, he then shouted at them "All of you should return to your dormitories class is dismissed."

While all the other students left, Louise came up to Prof. Colbert and suggested "Let us come along, I'm her friend after all."

Prof. Colbert nodded "Alright, let's go."

* * *

_Later that day at the infirmary..._

Arabella is currently laid down on one of the beds in the infirmary.

Prof. Colbert went up to Kosuke and began interviewing him "Mr. Kosuke, was it?"

Kosuke looked confused but nodded.

Prof. Colbert pulled out a chair in front of Kosuke, he sat on it and he began asking him questions "So, Mr Kosuke. I want to ask you on how do you know that you'll be summoned here."

Kosuke became a bit nervous and began on thinking of something_ "Darn it! I never thought it would be a rare case if a human is summoned as a familiar, I should keep my existence of being a Rider and my goal of finding Koyomi hidden for a while."_

"Mr. Kosuke are you alright?" Prof. Colbert asked since he gave a long pause and not answering him.

Kosuke then quickly answered back "Oh! Uhh... I saw a green portal and a girl calling for someone and uhh... it pulled me quickly."

Prof. Colbert crossed his arms and raised a brow "That doesn't clearly answer my question. From what I've learned from Saito, your world doesn't have magic to learn these things."

"Saito?" Kosuke tilted his and wondered who he was.

"Over here.." Saito said as he raised his hand.

Kosuke looked at his clothing, he then looked away and furrowed his brows _"Just great, someone from our world..."_, he then quickly thought of something "Oh yes, I uhh... clearly believe in magic, uhh... mythical creatures and stuff.."

Saito then thought of something, then he pounded his fist on his palm, and then he asked Kosuke "Are you one of those Harry Potter fanatics?"

Kosuke sweat-dropped and looked away "Y-yeah... L-let's go with that._" _he then thought to himself _"At least this could get them off my back for a bit."_

Arabella then slowly woke up "Mmnh...I had a strange dream..." she said while rubbing her eyes, then she looked around and saw Kosuke, and then she went pale.

Louise then came up to her "What's wrong?"

Arabella slowly pointed at Kosuke "I-i-it wasn't a dream?!" then she starts lose consciousness again.

Louise hurriedly shook so she doesn't faint "H-hey! Hang in there"

Kosuke went up to her "Hey there! Are you alright?"

Arabella then quickly got up and hid behind Louise...

Kosuke then scratched the back of his head_"This girl seems to be afraid of me...I thought everything was good when she took my hand earlier."_

Louise then thought and remembered something earlier the moment she fainted, she then asked Arabella "Is it because of the binding ritual that your acting this way?"

Arabella simply looked at her and nodded.

Prof. Colbert sighed "Well we have to finish the binding ritual, it is a requirement and for us to figure out the issue of what is your true affinity."

Arabella looked confused "W-wait I thought my affinity is wind?"

Prof. Colbert scratched the back of his head "Well we thought so as well, but after summoning a human we come to have doubts of your affinity."

Arabella then stood up, she then looked down trying to hide her face turning red "V-very well, let's finish the binding ritual."

Kosuke is now even more confused "Binding ritual, is that a contract signing or something?"

Prof. Colbert gave a little cough "Something like that..."

"So where do I sign?" Kosuke asked.

Prof. Colbert then further explained "Oh, you don't sign anything?"

Kosuke raised a brow in confusion "So how does it work?"

Before Prof. Colbert could finish Arabella quickly came up to Kosuke and grabbed his collar and suddenly kissed him.

After the kiss Arabella's face went even redder, as for Kosuke he's still trying to process on what happened.

"Whoa! That was incredible" Kosuke commented but still dazed from the kiss, then suddenly his right hand started glowing and started inscribing strange letters onto it "What the hell is going on?". As the light faded he looked at the back of his right hand "What is this? What does it say?"

"Let me see..." Prof. Colbert took his hand and gave a closer look.

Louise came up closer and asked "So? Is she a void mage as well or not?"

Prof. Colbert shook his head "The runes of the void's familiar should be ancient, but this only inscribed her runic name 'The Calm Wind'."

Louise then added "But that doesn't answer why she summoned a human, if her affinity is wind should it be a least a bird or a any flying familiar?"

Prof. Colbert crossed his arms and gave it a thought "Your right... But I think we'll figure that out on another day."

Then Derflinger added a comment "Maybe he's a wind familiar because he talks too much, ha ha ha! Get it wind, talk too much...he he..."

Everyone stayed silent and looked at the sword and found the joke corny and lame.

"Bah humans these days." Derflinger sounded disappointed.

Prof. Colbert looked outside and saw the sun setting, he then stood up and suggested "We should call it a day, everyone should get back to their dorms."

Everyone left except for Kosuke and Arabella.

Kosuke looked at Arabella and asked her "So... Where do I sleep?"

Arabella turned red as she walked to the door "S-since your my familiar, y-your sleeping in my room.", she then continued out the door.

"Wait? What?! H-hey!" Kosuke took his large backpack and followed her.

As they went through the path of one of the school dorms, Arebella's face is still red and trying to ignore Kosuke.

Kosuke is wondering why she's ignoring him, he scratched the back of his head and asked "H-hey is there something wrong?"

Arabella kept on walking...

Kosuke gave a big sigh "Well I know you seem to be afraid of me..."

Arabella stopped and slowly looked at him...

Kosuke gave a smile to her and said "You know I don't bite..._Wait!? That's clearly a big contrast on how I fight._"

Arabella blushed harder and tried to give him an answer "I-it's just that a familiar is suppose to be an animal.", she paused for a bit "A-and I summoned a human."

Kosuke crossed his arms and got confused for a bit "So what of it?"

She then looked down "W-well that m-means I-I took you away f-from your loved one's and..."

Kosuke suddenly held up his hand to interrupt her "Stop! Don't say it! You don't have to worry about how I ended up here, It's actually not your fault that I got here in this world" he then paused for a bit "I actually volunteered to be here."

Arabella then had a confused look on her face "You what?"

Kosuke facepalmed himself_ "Stupid me...!"_ he then tried to change the subject "F-forget about it... It's getting late we should get to your dormitory"

Arabella ignored the fact and nodded to his suggestion.

Along the path they met-up with a girl wearing a typical maid dress, she's slim, has a short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. (A/N: I imagined her to look like Makoto Kikuchi from Idolm ster). She's currently sweeping the dorm grounds as she saw them and greeted Arabella "Oh! Lady Arabella... " she came up close to them, dropped her broom, and held Arabella's hands "Are you alright? I heard you fainted earlier.."

Arabella smiled at her "Don't worry Cordella, I'm fine...and you should just call me Arabella."

Cordella shook her head "N-no, I just can't your a noble and I'm just a lowly servant... a commoner..."

Arabella then placed her hand on Cordella's shoulder "Silly girl... Your my friend." she then gave her a light hug "I don't care if your a servant, your the first person to talk to me in the school when I was alone, I consider you as a friend and nothing else."

Cordella gave her a smile "Alright... Arabella."

Arabella let go of her hug and smiled back at her.

At that point Cordella noticed Kosuke behind Arabella, she then pointed him out and asked "Who's he? Your lover?"

Arabella suddenly turned red and quickly declined "N-no! H-he's the familiar that I had summoned."

Cordella looked surprised "I never thought a human would be summoned, this is quite strange."

Kosuke came up to her and introduced himself "The name is Nitoh Kosuke, you can just call me Kosuke.", he then extended his hand to her "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too." Cordella shook his hand with a tight grip.

As they let go Kosuke commented on her "You have a nice grip there."

Cordella blushed a bit "S-sorry."

"That's ok" Kosuke waved it off, he then turned attention to Arabella "I think we should be heading up to your room since it's really getting late."

Arabella nodded "R-right.". Then suddenly her stomach started to growl, she blushed.

Cordella giggled "I'll bring dinner to your room." she then looked at Kosuke "What about you Sir Kosuke, do you need anything?"

Kosuke just waved it off "Nope, just ate before I got here."

Then both Kosuke and Arabella proceeded inside the dorm while Cordella went back to the kitchen to get food for Arabella, but all of them didn't notice a man hiding behind the shadows of the dorm walls.

The man who is eavesdropping came out of the shadows and revealed to be Valdo, he then grinned "This is a wonderful discovery, a noble befriending a commoner, that young commoner could be a use to me" he then snapped his finger and two of students came out of the shadows as well.

Both of them has the same skin complexion as Valdo, one of them wears a glasses and is almost skin and bones, and the other on seems to be overfed and well too rounded.

Valdo then called in the thin one "Juan! Since you are the smart one, I want the you figure out a way to get that maid's contract." he then grinned "Once we have her, I'll will have Arabella for myself."

The fat one who kept on stuffing food on his face replied "What about the familiar, boss?"

Valdo waved him off "You don't have to worry about it Armando, he's nothing but a commoner, he'll die before he could protect her." he gave one last look at the dorms "Soon the young beauty will be all mine and mine alone, he he he..." he then went off while his two cohorts followed.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Kosuke currently staring at the haystack laid beside Arabella's bed, he then pointed it out to her "What is that for?"

Arabella sees what he's pointed at, she looked down and turned red "A-actually I prepared that earlier today for my familiar... I-I never thought a human would turn out to be my familiar.." she then bowed at Kosuke apologetically "I'm really sorry."

Kosuke just laughed it off "Nah! Don't worry, I'm kinda used to sleeping in those rather than a normal bed." he then stretched his arms and took his backpack and walked to the window "I'm gonna need to look around for a bit and sleep outside."

Arabella was a bit puzzled on what he said "Sleep outside? Aren't you going to sleep here?"

"Not tonight, or I should say until you get used to me." Kosuke smiled as he pointed at Arabella's knees which was trembling since they got inside.

"S-so you've noticed... I-I'm r-really sorry, it's just I'm not v-very good with other people." Arabella replied trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"No problem, you'll get used to it and I'll support you no matter what." Kosuke said as he gave her a thumbs up and then opened the window, he then prepared to jump down.

Arabella was surprised "W-wait?! Your not going to..." before she could finish Kosuke already jumped out "Oh by the Founder! Were in the sixth floor!" she then looked out the window and saw Kosuke still standing up and currently preparing a tent outside, she then gave a sigh of relief, she then shouted at him "Please don't ever scare me like that again!"

Kosuke heard her from below, he looked up to her and smiled and commented "She's really a nice girl." he then shouted back "Sorry about the scare, I won't do it again.". After setting up camp he then took out one of the Beast Ring that he recently got from Haruto, he looked around and made sure that no one is looking, and then wore it on the ring finger of his left hand, he then placed it above his belt.

"**Communicate, Go!"**

Then a magical glyph appeared out from his belt and flew to his eye level, then suddenly a voice came out from it.

"Kosuke! You there? Can you hear me?" the voice from the magical glyph spoke.

Kosuke nodded and replied "Yeah! I hear ya loud and clear Haruto."

Haruto's voice then asked "So did it work?"

"It did but it'll take some time before I can get you here." Kosuke replied to Haruto.

Haruto simply replied "No hurry here, just take your time on getting to know the place and the people as well."

Kosuke nodded "Sure, will do." then the glyph disappeared, Kosuke gave a little sigh "It's been a long day for me, time to look around for a bit before hitting the sack."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Character Introduction:

**Hiraga Saito**

The male protagonist of the series, Familiar of Zero. He is the familiar spirit of Louise de la Vallière and is otherwise known as **Gandálfr **or _God's Left Hand_. Saito is a young man with blue eyes and black hair. He wears a blue, loose, long-sleeved jacket-like top with raised collar. He wore a pair of jeans and a pair of blue, white-colored soled rubber shoes. Saito's personality is commonly cheery yet he blows up easily when anyone is vulnerable, especially Louise. He's currently married to Louise and lived with her in the real for 2 years and later came back.

**Louise de la Vallière **

The female protagonist of the series, _The Familiar of Zero_. She is a sophomore Void aristocrat and the wife of her familiar spirit, Saito Hiraga. She was famously but negatively known as "Louise the Zero" throughout Tristain Academy of Magic because of her consistency in casting failures while performing magic. Louise looks like a young lass because of her height. She has long curly pink hair and corresponding color for her big eyes. Her uniform includes a long-sleeved blouse underneath a long indigo coat reaching her feet, a black skirt, and a pair of long black stocking-like socks and puts on a pair of black shoes. She is also shown to carry her wand with her all the time. She is clearly known as a tsundere especially towards Saito in the beginning, but eventually latter in the series.

**Professor Colbert**

Colbert is a professor at the Tristain Academy of Magic who is interested in history. He has a high interest in science and peace. He's a middle age, currently balding for his age, also wears a rounded glasses, his clothing is a long dark blue robe and always carries a staff.

**Arabella de la Roux (OC)**

She is an Albionian royalty, childhood friend of Louise and a cousin to the queen of Tristain Henrietta. Her affinity in Magic is wind but is currently having a difficult time on casting spells, it is also the main reason for other student's to bully her, though she's popular among male student's since she is considered to be one of the prettiest girl in school. She is a typical quiet girl who's shy towards others and only talks to her friends, but she put's a brave front whenever her friends are in trouble, she treats other people equally and doesn't care if he/she is a noble or a commoner, she also hates men that goes only for her looks, and she usually quickly rejects them. Her appearance is slim and petite, her eyes are light green in color, her hair is blonde and long and the top of her hair is tied in twin-tails.. (A/N: I imagined her to look like Rika Jougasaki from Idolmaster Cinderalla Girls)

**Cordella (OC)**

A servant that works in the school, she's one of Arabella's friend despite being a commoner. She's a tomboy that has a way with the sword and usually practice behind the school grounds. Her appearance is slim girl, has a short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. (A/N: I imagined her to look like Makoto Kikuchi from Idolmaster).

**Charlotte Helene Orléans de Gallia/ Tabitha**

She is one of the supporting characters of the series, _The Familiar of Zero_. Tabitha is a quiet girl who is a classmate of Louise and the best friend of Kirche. She is currently the crowned queen of Gallia, but usually comes back to Tristain Academy of Magic to finish her studies. Tabitha is a small, bespectacled girl with light blue hair and corresponding light blue eyes. She wears a white, long-sleeved blouse underneath a long, black cloak reaching until her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon. She wears black, short skirt and white, long, stocking-like socks reaching until her skirt, and wears brown pair of school shoes. She brings with her a large, curved staff, which she uses in place of her wand.

**Slyphid**

She is a female rhyme dragon and Tabitha's familiar. Her real name is Ilococoo. She looks like a mother or an older sister of Tabitha when she is in human form, but she refers to Tabitha as "Oneesama," which means "older sister." Though she is sensible, she is sometimes childish. Sylphid doesn't live in the academy like other familiars because she's too big (as a dragon), so she stays in a neighboring forest. In human form she seems to be bottomless pit as far as food goes.

**Valdo San Pablo ****(OC)**

He is a cocky young man who usually can woo any girl in their school, he has a way of thinking that he usually gets what he wants even if by dirty means like blackmail, extortion etc. He's currently obsessed on having Arabella as his woman so just he can raise his popularity in the school. His appearance is a fit young man, he has a Latin complexion, his hair is curled up and colored dark green, and usually wears his uniform loosely to show his chest hair.

**Juan ****(OC)**

One of Valdo's followers/ cohorts, considered a genius and has a way of making Valdo's scheme to a success. His appearance is a very thin man, basically skin and bones, and usually wears a very thick glass.

**Armando (OC)**

One of Valdo's followers/ cohorts, usually follows Valdo around while stuffing food on his mouth. His appearance is very fat and rounded.

Next chapter:

Valdo found a way to blackmail Arabella, but Kosuke get's in his way...


	3. Chapter 3 Beast Bite

**Ch 03 "Beast Bite"**

_Early Morning..._

Kosuke is already and currently boiling hot water in a teapot on a bonfire he made, he looked around and seems no one has woken up yet, he stood up and stretch out his arms and then he closes his eyes.

Inside his consciousness he in a dark space with mists covering the area, Chimera his phantom then appeared in-front of him.

"Kosuke... I see you have traveled into another world." said Chimera.

Kosuke crossed his arms and smiled at him "So how do you like this place."

"This place is strange, it's brimming with mana even without consuming Phantoms, just breathing the air of this place can keep me full." Chimera commented.

Kosuke laughed at Chimera's comment "I knew you'd like this place, I thought I'd be in trouble after we ran out of those fruit that I got from another world."

Chimera gave a nod "True, Phantoms are rarely coming out in your world these days, and they don't usually give out enough mana to keep me sated. I should suggest on staying here"

Kosuke thought about it "That could be a nice sugge..." but he was cut as he felt someone shaking him. He quickly opened his eyes.

This surprises Arabella who's actually in-front of him, she gave a little cute squeal "Eeep!" and then fell on her butt.

Kosuke laughed a bit and scratch the back of his head "Sorry didn't see you there"

She gave an angry but cute pout "Y-you were just standing there with you eyes closed, I-I was a bit worried.".

"Ha ha... Sorry..." Kosuke then took her hand and helped her up.

She dusted herself as soon as she got up and then asked Kosuke "What were you doing just standing there with your eyes closed?"

"Oh that... don't mind it, I was just thinking of something.." Kosuke tried to wave it off.

Arabella placed her arms on her waist and looked straight at him "And what were you thinking?"

"Umm...uhhh... " Kosuke nervously tries to get out of this situation and then saw other students heading for class "Don't you have classes to go to?", he reminded her while he grinned.

Arabella widened her eyes as she realizes the time "Oh no! I'm late!" she then ran off.

"Phew... That was very careless of me." Kosuke gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Kosuke walked around the school yard near the dining hall, while waiting he met some of the familiars that were summoned by the new students and some of the seniors familiars as well. He's currently having a staring contest with one of the seniors familiar, a flying eyeball "What in the world is this?"

A maid behind him answered "That's a bugbear."

Kosuke stared at it once more "But this thing doesn't even resemble anything of a bug or a bear."

The maid smiled and replied "If you think about it too much it'll give you a headache."

Kosuke then took notice of the maid who was talking to him "Oh, sorry didn't notice you sooner, I was just too focused on that bugbe... evil-eye over there." he commented as he bashfully scratched the back of his head, he then extended his hand to her and introduced himself "By the way my name is Kosuke, pleasure to meet you... uhh"

The maid shook his hand "Siesta... Oh you must be the human familiar that was summoned yesterday."

"W-well I never thought I'd be popular already." he jokingly commented while bashfully scratching the back of his head.

Siesta sighed "It's actually the opposite, most of the students here are arrogant nobles and thinks of you as a lowly commoner."

Kosuke just shrugged it off "Oh well... I never understood these status rankings in this world. Who's the idiot who started that anyway?"

Siesta gasped and covered her mouth "Mr. Kosuke you shouldn't speak of Founder Brimir that way."

"Brimir? Who the hell is that?" Kosuke furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

Siesta frowned at him "He's the founder, he's the greatest hero and the one who build our nation, he's also..."

Kosuke held up his hand in-front of her to cut her off "Tell me, do you worship this Brimir guy?"

Siesta stayed quiet but nodded.

Kosuke then sighed "To me it's just wrong for someone with status to treat someone lower like trash and such, and this Brimir guy allowed such thing, that's just nonsensical and stupid."

Siesta then looked down realizing he was right "B-but there are nobles that treat others equally."

Kosuke then remembers Arabella, and then he scratches his head "Well your right about one thing."

Both of them then heard the bell rang and saw most of the students are headed to the dining hall...

Kosuke looked around and he hasn't seen Arabella in sight. He then crossed his arms and raised a brow "Where could she be? Hasn't her class been dismissed yet.". He looked further around and saw Saito and Louise who had just settled down on a table. He went up to them "Hey! Have you seen Arabella."

Louise shook her head "No I haven't" she then thought of something "Come to think of it, most of the students should have been dismissed early."

Kosuke looked around even more and scratched his head "Where could she be?", he then sighed "I better look for her."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Arabella walking in the hallways headed to the dining hall, when suddenly her path was blocked by Valdo. She furrowed her brows and walked passed him.

Valdo then grabbed her arm "What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to court you again." Valdo said with a grin.

"You should know what's going to be my answer." Arabella then pulled her arm away from him, "Why are we even talking?"

"Oh I think I have a way of making you change your answer." Valdo gave a evil grin and then snapped his fingers.

Two of Valdo's cohorts then came out, the thin one is currently holding a leash. The thin one then smirked and pulled the leash and revealed Cordella on the other end.

Cordella couldn't speak since they placed a gag in her mouth

Arabella's eyes is widened with surprise "Cordella!" she then gritted her teeth and glared at Valdo.. "What are you doing with her!"

Valdo then took her leash and pulled her close to him, he then grabbed her chin "Why I bought her contract of course, I can do whatever I want with her."

"What are you doing?! She's a person!" Arabella shouted in anger.

"She's a servant." Valdo argued.

"A person!" Arabella added.

"A slave!" Valdo added.

Arabella clenched her fist and glared Valdo "What do you want?"

Valdo then smiled "You know what I want.", he then approached her grabbed her chin "I want you!"

"You'll let her go if I agree?" Arabella asked and currently furious.

Valdo then walked back to Cordella and put his arms around her"That depends on what you say."

Cordella in a verge of tears shaking her head telling Arabella 'No.

Arabella closed her eyes and replied "Alright I'll be …. Mmmff!"

Before Arabella could finish what she was saying, she was suddenly muffled by Kosuke's hands who appeared behind her.

"You don't have to say it!" Kosuke then let go of her.

"K-Kosuke!" Arabella turned around to face him, but before she could speak any further Kosuke placed his finger on her lips.

"Like I said you don't have to say it, I'll take care of this." Kosuke replied to her.

Valdo was almost in verge of having her, angrily shouted at Kosuke "How dare you interrupt our conversation commoner! Do you know who I am!?"

Kosuke made a gesture like cleaning his ears and simply answered "Nope..."

Valdo then proudly introduced himself "I'll let you know that I am Valdo..."

"Stop! Don't say it!" Kosuke quickly interrupted him, he then added "I know what your gonna say, your rich, I'm poor, you got power over wealth and status of a noble blah, blah, blah."

Valdo felt insulted by Kosuke "How dare a lowly commoner mock me!" he then pointed his wand at Kosuke "I challenge you to a duel!"

"I accept! Just tell me the time and place." Kosuke answered with a smile.

"Brave fool, You just don't know who your dealing with, for that I'll make you suffer... To the Vestri Courtyard before sundown."

Chimera from Kosuke's mind then replied _"You don't know WHO your dealing with as well, morsel."_, which made Kosuke grin.

Arabella then went up to Kosuke, she then pleaded "Please don't! It's too dangerous and you'll get hurt or worse killed!"

Kosuke just smiled at her "Just trust me on this one, he may have magic, but that doesn't mean that he's strong." he then walk passed her "And one more thing danger is an opportunity for me."

"W-what?! W-wait!" Arabella confused on what he said and followed him.

* * *

_At the Vestri courtyard sundown..._

A lot of students have gathered to see the duel of Valdo and Kosuke, most of them are already taking bets that Valdo would just wipe the floor with Kosuke.

Saito, Louise along with Kirche and Tabitha who just returned from Gallia are present as well.

Arabella walked up to Louise and Saito "Please you got to stop Kosuke, he'll be killed.", Arabella in a verge of tears pleaded to Saito.

Louise nodded as she agreed with her "Please help him."

Saito nodded and ran up to Kosuke "Let me help you."

Kosuke just smiled at him and declined "No thanks."

Saito insisted "You'll get hurt or probably die."

Kosuke just shook his head "Danger is an opportunity for me, I can handle myself and besides this is a 1 on 1 match."

Saito then offered Derflinger.

Derflinger insisted as well "At least take me with you!"

Kosuke still declined "No need I have my own sword."

Saito gave out a confused look "Huh?"

Kosuke then shoo him away "The match is about to start, you should go back."

Then Valdo's fat cohort acted as an announcer "We will now witness the duel of Valdo the Blizzard and the lowly commoner Kosuke." the fat cohort finished, as he stuffed his face with food again and went back to the crowd.

Saito went back to Louise and Arabella, then commented with frustration "Stubborn idiot, he'll get killed for sure."

Arabella held her hands together "Oh, please be safe..."

"This duel will be for the contract of the maid and the hand of Arabella." Valdo announced.

Kosuke then yawned and began to show boredom "Are you just gonna talk all day or fight?"

Valdo felt insulted again, he took out his wand a casted an ice-spike in-front of him, he quickly said "Let's start" and then blasted the spike straight to Kosuke's head.

It was all too fast and all the spectators thought it will be a quick end, everyone turned away and closed their eyes thinking it would be gruesome.

"W-what?!" Valdo reacted.

As the spectators heard him, they slowly opened their eyes and was surprised on what they saw.

Kosuke still smiling and holding the ice-spike with his right hand, it was inches away from between his eyes, he then commented "You already cheated and yet you fail... You must be a total loser." he then tossed the ice-spike to the ground.

"I-it can't be ,h-how?." Valdo a bit shaken from what he saw.

Kosuke grinned and then pounded both of his fists together "Now let's truly begin." he then charged towards Valdo.

Valdo immediately fired multiple ice-spikes at him, but Kosuke quickly dodged and rolled-away from them.

Kosuke then jumped high.

Every onlookers awed on how high he jumped.

Kosuke then dropped headed straight to Valdo and punched him.

"GUAHH!" Valdo screamed, he then slowly got up and clearly shaken from what happened.

Saito, Louise, Arabella and everyone else watched in surprise on what Kosuke can do.

"I-I thought he isn't a void familiar?" asked Louise.

"H-how could he fight like that." Saito commented.

Arabella was clearly dumbstruck upon seeing Kosuke fight.

Valdo finally got up and wiped off his lips and saw blood "Y-you!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at Kosuke. "You'll pay dearly for this!" Valdo then took out something from his pocked, everyone saw what he took out and gasped.

Most of the students started talking...

"That's a rumored mage artifact!"

"I heard the rumors too, it strengthens someone's magic with its use."

"But they said that it'll turn you to a monster if you use it."

"I think only the richest of the nobles can buy those things."

Kosuke saw what it was, his eyes widened with surprise as he recognized what it was, he gritted his teeth and then shouted at Valdo "A Gaia Memory! How did you get that?!"

Valdo grinned "Why would I tell you!?" he then pressed the button on the 'Gaia Memory

"**Ice Age!"**

He then revealed a tattoo on his neck called a 'Living Connector, and then placed the Gaia Memory onto it. To everyone's shock the Gaia Memory sunk into his skin and his body began to glow.

His whole body morphed into something monsterous, the lower half of his body is covered in strange black material with white lines in a random path going down from his waist to his feet. The upper part of his body is armored and colored white, his shoulder pads is covered in fur, his arms are covered in a strange black material as well, with white lines going around it, his hands have only 4 fingers and looked like pipes. Finally his head is armored as well, his face is covered in the same strange black material his helmet looked a bit like an poor imitation of a bears skull and thick wire-like spike hair that goes all the way down his back.

Everyone was clearly shocked after Valdo's transformation...

Valdo raised his arms and turned around to the crowd and then shouted "Feel my power!" he was expecting a loud cheer, but all he saw was fear from most of the spectators... "Hmph! So you all are afraid of me now? That's good... Then after I defeat this commoner... " he turned around to face Kosuke and pointed at him "You will all worship me!"

But Kosuke showed a disappointed look instead of fear "You know that I was suppose to get easy on you in this fight." he then tooked out two rings, a black/silver ring and a black/gold ring he calls 'Beast Rings out of his pocket. "Using the Gaia Memory forced me to show you my own form of Magic.". He placed the black/silver ring which has a symbol that looked like a silver gate on his right hand, and the other black/gold ring on his left.

Then he placed his right hand with the black/silver ring he calls 'Driver On Ring in-front of his buckle. He grinned as it suddenly spoke.

"**Driver On!"**

With that sound, everyone present gasped as they saw a magical glyph appeared on the buckle, the buckle seems to grew out of his waist, it's now called the 'Beast Driver, it have some sort of slots on each sides, the belt holding the Driver also changed into a silver belt. Many students have started commenting.

"D-did you see that!"

"N-no way a commoner using magic! It's just impossible!"

"T-that can't be possible! The Founder cannot allow this!"

Kosuke looked back at the spectators, "This is my own form of Magic, and for one thing I'm not from this world!" he then turned to face his opponent. "Heeeeen..." he said as he raised his left arm in the air, he then raised his right arm, at the same time bringing his left arm down, he then moved them around clockwise until his arms crossed. "Shin!" he finished as he brought both arms to his right side, with his left below on arc position, his right arm above on arc position as well, he then stood up straight , he raised his left arm and punched his ring to the left slot on his Driver.

"**Set!"**

He then twisted the slot clockwise, suddenly the silver gate on his Driver opened revealing a face of a golden lion, while the gates doors have images on them, the right panel has an image of a falcon above, and a dolphin below, while the right panel shows a bull on top and a chameleon below. It also created a golden ring holder chain on the right side of his belt with different kinds of rings on them.

"**Open! L-I-O-N, Lion!"**

Then a large magical glyph appeared in-front of him, it went towards him, as it passes through him, his whole body was suddenly covered in armor. The armor is mostly black and gold all over .His lower body has a golden shin guards with a golden ankle cuff, also includes golden knee-pads, he also has golden arm-guard and his wrists has a golden cuffs, and his hands are covered in a white glove. His right shoulder guard is black with a gold design below it, while his right shoulder guard is a golden lion head. His body armor is black on the right side to the back, but on the left side is golden, it's designed like the continuation of the mane from the lion head right shoulder guard. Finally his helmet is mostly gold and black only black only on the back top, his face-mask is designed like a lion's mane, he has a silver mouth piece that looked like a lion's mouth, his eyes are like large green bug-eyes, and in the middle of his forehead is a red gem.

All the student's eyes widened and jaw-dropped as they saw his transformation.

"A Mage Knight!"

"T-then he's a noble!"

"A powerful one too! O-only the highest ranking can wear a customized armor!"

Arabella still couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her familiar's transformation.

Louise shocked as well, she then pulled Saito's sleeve to get his attention "I-is he really from your world."

Saito just slowly shook his head and replied "I don't know..."

Kirche jaw-dropped as well, while Tabitha showed no but suddenly dropped the book she was reading.

Kosuke then re-introduced himself "I am the Feral Mage 'Beast! Kamen Rider Beast!"

Saito reacted silently upon hearing the word Kamen Rider.

Kosuke now Beast revealed a strange sword called the 'Dice Saber on his right hand, it has a long black grip and a golden pommel, instead of a hand guard it has a strange device on it, it's square, it has a gold lion face with it's mouth wide open, on the other side it has a black disc with a gold emblem that resembles Beast's face-mask. It's blade is strange, it only goes to the middle part, it's colored black on it's lower part, and silver with gold designs on the middle, the top part is rounded and the tip looked like a gold lion's tail.

Valdo/The Ice Age Donpant was shaken by his transformation, he then quickly regained his composure "Bah! Having that armor will not stop me!" he then created 10 ice clones of himself, after creating them he felt tired, then ordered them to charge Beast.

Beast simply wiped the blade of his Dice Saber with his left hand "It's Lunch Time..." he then slashed on of the Ice Age clones which shatters it and dodged the others, he paused for a bit "Wait! It's sundown so..." he then slashed one more Ice Age clones "It's Dinner Time!"

Everyone sweat-dropped from his remarks.

Valdo on the other hand tries rebuild the 2 clones that were struck down. He laughed "You can't defeat then when I can easily rebuild them."

The pieces of the clones tried to rebuild themselves but suddenly fell apart, then a golden magical glyph appeared from the ice rubble of the clones and flew into Beast's Driver.

Beast's Driver gave a gulping sound, he then rubbed his tummy and commented "That was tasty."

Valdo was shocked on what he saw "Y-you ate the mana from my clones!"

Beast simply "Yup! These guys are just appetizers." he then pointed his Dice Saber at Valdo "But you are the Main Dish!"

Valdo felt nervous and scared in facing Beast, he created 2 more clones and then fell to his knees due to exhaustion.

"You don't give up do you... Oh well, more food for me." Beast commented, he then took out a ring from the golden chain on the left side of his waist. "Let's try this.." Beast said as he placed the ring on his right had ring finger, and then punched it on the right slot on his Beast Driver.

"**Falco! Go, Fa-Fa-Fa-Falco!"**

He then gained the Falco Mantle on his right, it's colored orange with a gold design on it's lower part, his right shoulder guard is also replaced by a orange head of a Falcon. Beast then flew up in the which gave everyone an big jaw-dropping awe. He then took another ring, placed it on his right hand and punched the right slot of his Driver.

"**Tempest! Go, Te-Te-Te-Tempest!"**

Beast then flew above four of the clones and started flying around them, this created a small tornado which lifted the four clones, while in the air he slashed them "Dorya!" he shouted, shattering clones and eating their mana.

Six clones are still on the field, three of them charged Beast and started firing ice spikes at him.

Beast took out another ring and did the same procedure as before.

"**Buffa! Go, Bu-Bu-Bububu-Buffa!"**

His Falco Mantle is now replaced with the Buffa Mantle, same design as Falco but red, and a Red Bull head with golden horns replacing the Falcon head. He uses the mantle to block the ice-spikes that came at him, he took out another ring and did the same procedure as before.

"**Volcano! Go, Vo-Vo-Vovovo-Volcano!"**

The Red Bull then snorted fire on it's nose, he then initiated an attack with it by dashing towards the three clones with incredible speed while emitting a flame barrier and rams into them, causing them to shatter, after that he ate the mana from them.

The three remaining clones are now on a defense position, protecting Valdo.

Beast placed back the Buffa ring on his right hand, he then spun the disc on his Dice Saber, it started emitting a drum-roll sound, he tossed it to his left had and punched the ring on the lion's mouth.

"**Three! Buffa! Saber Strike!"**

Beast then swung the sword, it created a magical glyph and three images of flaming bulls appeared from them. The Bulls ran towards the clones and rams them, it created a small explosion which causes Valdo to be thrown off.

As Beast ate the mana of the remaining clones he then walk towards Valdo "It's your turn Main Dish..."

Valdo is struggling to get away, he then sees Arabella ,and then he muttered "If I can't have you... " He pointed his finger at her "Then NO ONE CAN!" he shouted as he blasted an ice-spike from his finger towards her.

Arabella closes her eyes as Saito came in-front quickly blocked the ice-spike with Derflinger.

Beast then suddenly punched the left slot of his Driver with his left hand.

"**Kick Strike, Go! Buffa Mix!"**

Beast then jumped high into the air, he then proceeded to a flying kick as it created a large image of a flaming bull head on his feet and dropping towards Valdo. As the kick connected, it created an explosion destroying Valdo's Donpant form.

Valdo fell hard to the ground as a large magical glyph came out from him...

The glyph flew towards Beast's Driver and ate it giving a big gulping sound. Beast then clapped his hands "Thanks for meal!"

Valdo is currently laying on the ground, he saw the Gaia Memory fell beside him, he then muttered "M-my p-p-power..." he tried to reach for it, but then it suddenly gave out a spark causing it to break into two.

His cohorts came up to him and then carried him away, while the crowd cheered for Beast.

Beast ignored the cheers, he was focused on retrieving the pieces of the shattered Gaia Memory.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The old headmaster of the school was watching the whole battle from his office by the use of a magical mirror.

Colbert is in complete awe after watching the battle "H-Headmaster Osmund... What do you think of this?"

Headmaster Osmund began stroking his beard "I see it very intriguing... He's an interesting fellow. Didn't you say he was from Saito's world?"

"Saito did say that." Colbert nodded, he then began to ponder "But Saito also said there's no magic in their world.".

Osmund began stroking his beard again "Well that battle clearly shows that he can use some unusual magic.."

Colbert nodded, he then suggested "Should we call him here?"

Osmund nodded "Yes! I have some questions to this Kosuke fellow regarding the artifact that the young mage Valdo used, he seems to know about them."

Colbert nodded but before exiting he then asked "Is there anything else?"

"Oh and tell them the Queen is coming as well." Osmund added.

"The Queen?!" Colbert looked surprised upon hearing it.

"Yes.." Osmund further explained "She's coming to discuss matters regarding those artifacts as well, since there are rumors that those things are being sold to nobles around the continent."

"Of course, I'll let them know right away." Colbert bowed then left to call for Kosuke.

_To be continued..._

Character introduction:

**Siesta **

She is the personal maid of Saito and Louise but comes back to the Academy to work. She is a bit timid and doesn't have much to say because she is a peasant. She used to love Saito but eventually gave up on him, after seeing Saito and Louise's relationship developing. Since it was revealed she was 1/8 japanese, her hair is colored black, she's usually seen wearing a maid outfit (But on some occasions in the past she wears a naked apron outfit), she also has dark blue eyes, and her skin complexion is like Saito's.

**Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst**

She is one of the supporting characters of the series, _The Familiar of Zero_. Kirche has a flirtatious personality which she uses to seduce men. She tries her best to get the attention of her latest victim, for example, Saito, who was bought a cheap sword by Louise, was purchased another but more luxurious sword by Kirche. Aside from bullying Louise, Kirche also seemed to be euphemistic or softened of her, yet only in perilous circumstances.

Despite her flirtatious nature, she is also a caring friend, especially to Tabitha.

Kirche is a tall, young woman with long, red hair and brownish-gold eyes. On her neck lays a gold necklace-like ring and wears a black cloak pinned into a pin with the symbol of the academy. She wears a white, fitted, long-sleeved blouse, which leaves her large bust exposed. She wore black, short skirt and a pair of long, gold boots which reaches her skirt.

**Headmaster Osmund**

The elderly, white haired headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic, Osmond, is known for his lecherous behavior but is shown to have a serious side. He enjoys smoking and using his mouse familiar to find out what kind of underwear some young girls are wearing. He is also a very smart and powerful mage.

**Beast Chimera**

He is an ancient cannibalistic Phantom who is Kamen Rider Beast's Phantom ally **Chimera**. Beast Chimera was mysteriously imprisoned in the Beast Driver until it was discovered by Kosuke himself and entered his Underworld while forming a pact with the human, where in exchange for using his Mana, Beast must absorb the mana of defeated Phantoms for Chimera, or Kosuke will pay with his life for failing.

His appearance resembling a giant metallic black and gold lion, Beast Chimera is covered in body armor modeled after the four animals that Beast uses in his Mantles:

Buffalo (red): Breastplate

Falcon (orange): Right shoulder guard and wing.

Dolphin (purple): Left shoulder guard and wing.

Chameleon (green): Tail

Next Chapter:

Kosuke finally found Koyomi but doesn't remember anything, and Haruto/Wizard arrives.

_P.S re-edited ch02 changed the thin cohort's name from Julio to Juan, readers might confuse him to Julio Chesare._


	4. Chapter 4 The fated meeting

**Ch 04 The fated meeting**

_Later that night..._

Everyone is now gathered at the Headmasters office after being called by Colbert. Arabella along with Saito, Louise, Tabitha and Kirche are all present, except for Kosuke..

"Why have you called for us headmaster?" asked Kirche

Osmond currently stroking his beard and looked at Colbert "I specifically called only for Lady Arabella's Familiar."

Colbert scratched his cheeks and explained "W-well.. Y-you said the Queen is coming so I-I think that they have the right to know everything about this as well."

Osmond then took out his pipe and started smoking "Your probably right..", he then noticed Kosuke hasn't come in yet "Where is Mr. Kosuke anyway?"

Colbert noticed as well "When I went over to get them, he said he'll be over here once he's done."

"Done on what?" Osmond asked.

"He said he needs to talk to someone.." Colbert added.

Then they heard Kosuke arguing with someone outside the Headmaster's Office..

"I thought your already satisfied with all the mana you just ate..." he paused for a bit "No! You can't eat them, their my friends not food...", he paused again "I know that everyone here is overflowing with mana, but your just being a glutton.".

With that last two sentence's everyone in the room flinched, then the door opened and to their surprise Beast entered the office, still transformed.

As Beast entered the room, everyone started staring at him "Is there something I missed?"

Osmond stood up and shook his head "N-no were, you're just in time..", he then went-up to Kosuke, he then extended his hand and introduced himself "I'm the Headmaster of this Academy, y-you could just call me Osmond."

Beast shook his hand and felt it was a bit shaking "Why are you so nervous?"

Osmond jumped off a bit from the question "W-well I was a bit surprise seeing you in that form." he then pointed at Beast's armor.

Beast looked at himself "Oh! Sorry about that... Let me fix it.", he then canceled his transformation and returned to being Kosuke.

Osmond and everyone else started to calm down a little bit "S-so Mr. Kosuke may I ask, who were you talking outside?"

Kosuke bashfully scratched the back of his head "Oh, that?!" he then gave a sigh "I guess, I should fess up about it.", he then took a deep breath "That was my inner phantom, Beast Chimera.".

Everyone present began pondering on what Kosuke said.

Arabella was the first one to ask "What is an Inner Phantom?"

Kosuke then explained "Phantoms are beings of mana, basically it's the main reason that I can use magic."

Colbert then asked "If they are beings of mana, then can they be of help to anyone without magic?"

Kosuke shook his head "Though they can turn a person into a mage, they could also destroy the host."

Everyone gasped from Kosuke's explanation.

Louise then asked him "How can they destroy their host?"

Kosuke proceeded to explain "The host or what we call Gates all have dormant inner phantoms, though they have a potential to be a mage, but if a Gate falls into despair the Phantom will eventually kill the Gate and materialize in the human world, unless the Gate overcomes it and regains hope.".

Arabella then started asking "Then were you the same? Are you also a Gate that overcame despair?".

Kosuke smiled and shook his head "Well mine is different, Chimera is a Phantom imprisoned in the Beast Driver.", he tapped his Beast Driver, he then added "I found him while searching some old ruins and made a deal with him."

Arabella asked again "And what was your deal with him?"

Kosuke tapped his Driver once more "I have to feed him mana from Phantoms I kill or else he will kill me."

Everyone gasped again from what he explained to them.

Osmond was clearly surprised on what he said as well "W-well that is very interesting..." he then cleared his throat "Ahem! Now regarding your fight with Valdo.", he sat down and started smoking "You seem to know about those artifacts that he was carrying."

"Oh, these.. " Kosuke quickly took out the pieces of the Gaia Memory "These things are not artifacts, they're called Gaia Memories." and then placed them on the table.

"Ga.. Ya.. Memory?" Louise tried to pronounce the word.

Saito quickly stood up "Gaia Memories? I've heard of them before..."

Everyone looked at Saito...

Louise tugged his sleeves "What do you mean?"

Saito then explained "Before I was summoned here there were some rumors that they were devices sold to people, but those things turns them to monsters."

Kosuke nodded "Right! These things aren't mage artifacts, these things are created in our world and turn people into monsters."

Arabella gasped "W-why would they do that?!"

Kosuke sighed and explained "A Gaia Memory contains a strong power, and a lot of people would do anything to obtain power.".

"If they're being sold in your world..." Colbert began to ponder "Then how were you able to stop the one's who are selling them?"

"I didn't..." Kosuke shrugged and then added "But another Kamen Rider did.."

Osmond raised a brow "There are more of you?! So they can use Magic as well?"

Kosuke shook his head "Yes and no. There are other Riders like me, but our powers are different from one another."

Colbert then asked "Then what are these 'Kamen Riders? Are they some kind of Elite Knights?"

Kosuke shook his head again "Nope! Riders are usually normal people who obtained or chosen to have these powers. Though most Riders are good, some of us are evil."

Osmond quirked an eyebrow "Evil?! How can you say that?"

"For you all to understand easily." Kosuke then paused for a bit, he then took a deep breath "All the Riders powers came from the same source of evil we mostly fight... Even so.. Many of us chose to use this power for good."

Osmond nodded "I see..", he then thought to himself _"These Riders must be heroes of justice...", _he then smiled as he remembers something _"Kinda reminds me of those old children story books I use to read as a child..."_

Colbert saw Osmond in deep thought "Is there something bothering you?"

Osmond quickly breaks out of his deep thought "Ahem! Back to the subject of these Gaia Memories..", he picks up a piece from what Kosuke had placed "Were actually looking in to these things for weeks, since many rumors are spreading that rich nobles have them, and worst part is most of the nobles who got these are the corrupt ones."

Kosuke's eyes widened with surprise "Really?!", Kosuke looked down and furrowed his brows.

Arabella went up to him with worry "Is there something wrong?"

Kosuke looked at her and then he shook his head "N-nothing..."

Saito then stepped in the conversation and asked something to Kosuke "Kosuke-san, I've been wanting to ask, do you know a Kamen Rider named OOO?".

Kosuke nodded "Yes, we fought along side each other before. Why did you ask?"

"W-well..." Saito scratched his cheeks and then answered "Before I was summoned into this world, he and another Rider saved me and a lot of other people.", he then further explained "We were encased in ice by some blue monster, it demanded us to cry out for OOO, when some guy questioned about OOO the monster quickly killed him, a Kamen Rider riding a motorcycle rammed into the monster and then OOO appeared and freed us from the ice encasing.".

Kosuke smiled "That's Eiji-san for you, he will save anyone in trouble."

Then suddenly a knock on the door was heard...

"Ah! Our guest of honor have arrived." Osmond said as he approached the door.

As he opened the door Louise and Arabella was surprised to recognize who it is.

"Queen Henrietta!" Louise called as she recognizes the person who entered, she and Arabella went up to her.

The young woman proclaimed as Queen Henrietta entered the room, she then went over to Louise and Arabella and greeted them both "

Kosuke saw her and gave a smile, he then quietly said "Whoa! What a pretty lady.."

The Queen noticed him and approaced him as well, she gave him a sweet smile and then asked "And who might you be, young sir?"

Kosuke blushed a bit, he bashfully scratched the back of his head "Oh! Umm... I'm Kosuke.".

Arabella then went up to him, she then pulled his ear "She's the Queen, please pay your respect."

"Ow ow ow ow!... Alright, alright!" Kosuke cried, as she let go he then bowed at the Queen.

The Queen giggled at him "You're not from around here, are you?"

Colbert then explained "He's actually Lady Arabella's familiar."

The Queen looked surprised as she heard from what Colbert said "This is the second time I heard a human being summoned."

Louise then went up to the Queen "Your Highness, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh! I almost forgot.. I would like to discuss some recent rumors running around the continent." The Queen explained as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Rumors? You mean those Gai... err …. artifacts?" Saito asked her.

The Queen shook her head "Actually those are the minor issues that were still trying to investigate, the real issue is regarding people that have suddenly went missing."

Saito crossed his arms and raised a brow "Missing People?"

The Queen nodded "Yes, most of them are mainly citizens of Tristania..." she then walked over the window as her face shows full of worry "I had Agnes to look over it, rumors has it that they were abducted by gray colored spear wielding creatures.."

This got Kosuke's attention "Ghouls!"

Eveyone looked at Kosuke.

Kosuke then explained "Ghouls are created from magical stones, I don't know much about them but they're usually summoned by Phantoms."

Colbert then asked Kosuke "So, do you think Phantoms are here in this world?"

Kosuke then shook his head "I don't know... ", he then headed out the door "I'm just going outside to repor... err... think more of this situation."

Kosuke then suddenly walked out.

Arabella then wondered "What's gotten into him...", she then followed.

While the others had remained to discuss more of the issue.

* * *

_Outside the dorms..._

Kosuke ran back to his camp, he then thought loudly "I need to inform Haruto.". He took out the Communicate Ring and then casted it. As he casted it, a magical glyph appeared..

"What's wrong Kosuke? Why did you call me all of a sudden? Did you find Koyomi?" Haruto's voice spoke from the glyph..

"No, and we have bad news! Phantoms, Ghouls and probably other Kaijin's are here!" Kosuke quickly explained.

Haruto's voice became surprised "What?! Dammit, have you found a way to get me there?"

Kosuke sighed and shook his head "No, I haven't yet... Can't you use the Disrupt Ring or the Connect Ring?"

Haruto's voice gave a sigh "Unfortunately no... Disrupt Ring can only be used if someone is using a summoning ritual in that world, while the Connect Ring requires me to have a knowledge of the location I need to open a connection to.".

"What about Decade?" Kosuke added.

"Tsukasa's been missing for weeks now, I couldn't get a hold of him.. You have to find another way." Haruto replied.

Kosuke nodded "Alright, I'll keep trying to find another way."

"All right, situation has changed, we can't let Kaijin's roam free in that world." Haruto finished.

As the glyph disappeared Kosuke gave a sigh, he sat down on a small chair nearby his tent "I thought this world would be peaceful, and I don't have to transform while I'm here.", he then took a deep breath and added "It's a good thing we used that disrupt ring so I could get here.". Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the nearby bushes, "Who's there?!" he shouted, he blinked a bit and saw it was Arabella, he went up to her and noticed that she was looking down and tears are welling-up in her eyes, he placed his hand on her shoulder and asked "Is there something wrong?"

"S-so you used some kind of spell to get here?" Arabella answered as her tears began to fall, she then walked passed Kosuke "T-then that means if you didn't use that, I wouldn't have summoned anything at all!", then she suddenly started crying "T-that m-means I'm really a failure as a mage!", she then ran off into the dorms.

"W-wait?!" Kosuke then ran after her as she went off to her room. He caught up to her but she locked the door, he knocked at the door "Hey, please open up! Let me explain..."

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Arabella shouted from the behind the door.

Kosuke tried to reason with her "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, b-but I'm telling you that you're not a failure, the spell wouldn't have worked if you failed."

Arabella stayed quiet and didn't speak for a while..

Kosuke sat down and leaned at the door "Hey c'mon, I'm really sorry, I was about to tell you..."

Arabella still remained quiet...

_Meanwhile back at the Headmaster's office..._

"It's getting late, I should head back to the castle.." Queen Henrietta commented.

Osmond nodded "We'll further discuss this matter tomorrow then.."

The Queen then added "Oh, before I go, Professor Colbert I have a favor to ask of you.."

"What is it your Majesty?" Colbert asked.

The Queen answered "I have a new Hand Maiden waiting in the carriage, she's quite skilled with magic.", she then proceeded to the door "Come with me, please."

Colbert bowed and followed her...

"I wonder who is her new Hand Maiden? She never had one before?" Louise asked.

Saito shrugged "I don't know, should we join them?"

Louise nodded and followed along with Kirche and Tabitha.

* * *

_At the Vestri Courtyard..._

All of them are now at the Courtyard waiting for the Queen's Handmaiden..

Louise went-up to Queen Henrietta "So, when did you get a Hand Maiden?"

"She'll be here soon.." the Queen replied, as they waited they saw a young girl headed towards them.

The girl has a long black hair, beautiful complexion, she wears a normal frilly dress (A/N: It's really difficult for me to describe her dress), she also wears a strange large silver ring with a pink jewel on her right hand.

Queen Henrietta then went up to her "This is my Hand Maiden, her name is Koyomi."

Saito was a bit surprised seeing her hair color and upon hearing the name "Black hair? Koyomi? Wait... That's Japanese! She's probably from our world."

The Queen tilted her head in confusion "What makes you say that?"

"It's because of how she look, her black hair and the name." Saito simply pointed it out "That hair color is rare in this continent right?"

"She's simply adorable, she looks like a doll." Kirche commented as she approached her.

Koyomi was taken by surprise by Kirche, she blushed backed away a little bit.

"She is really cute.." Saito added to Kirche's comment.

Louise quickly gave a quick elbow at Saito's abdomen.

"Urk! S-sorry...It's just a honest... comment." Saito said as he tries to get up.

The Queen sighed and explained on how she met her "She suddenly appeared in a flash of light in the palace gardens, she did speak in a strange dialect before so I casted a translation spell at her, she doesn't have any memory of her past and only remembers her name."

Colbert then asked "So what do you need my assistance for?"

Queen Henrietta then explained "I would like you to teach her to summon a familiar.".

"Summon a familiar?" Colbert quirked an eyebrow.

The Queen nodded "Yes, she has a great ability on casting spells, but we still don't know her elemental affinity.", she then added "So it would be appropriate that she would summon a familiar to better know her affinity.", she then gave him a sweet smile "You did teach me how to summon a familiar, when I was a young girl."

Colbert nodded "Well it would be my honor to teach her.", then Colbert gave a bow.

_After a while back at the dorms..._

Kosuke is currently walking around in-front of Arabella's room "Darn! That was stupid of me, I shouldn't have spoken my thoughts out loud.".

Arabella remained quiet in her room..

Kosuke knocked once more "I know I can't make you forgive me of what I have done, but I know this... You are not a failure, your a strong girl and I know you'll make it someday, trust me... " he then sighed "I'll be in my camp outside.", he then walked away out of the dorms to his camp. As he got outside he stumbled across Cordella.

Cordella blushed as she met Kosuke's eyes "Oh! Mr. Kosuke.", she smiled and then bowed at him "I would like to thank you for helping me back there."

Kosuke just waved off his hands "No need to thank me.", he then scratched his head "I do have a favor to ask you."

"Favor? S-sure, what is it?" Cordella asked.

Kosuke then patted her shoulder "Please go to Arabella's side, she's currently upset upon hearing how I used a spell to get here."

Cordella nodded "Sure, I'll do what you ask.", she then went into the dorms up to Arabella's room.

Kosuke hoped that Arabella would calm down with Cordella's help, he sat down to a chair near his tent. Then suddenly a bright green light appeared coming from the Vestri Courtyard. "What was that?" he wondered as he went to inspect...

* * *

_Back at the Vestri Courtyard..._

The portal opened after Koyomi casted it, but it quickly closed.

Colbert tips his glasses "What went wrong?"

"I've.. failed..." Koyomi muttered as her expression became depressed.

Queen Henrietta went up to her to comfort her "That's alright Koyomi, I'm sure your just tired tonight, we'll try again tomorrow."

Then Kosuke came up running to them "Hey, what's going on?"

Colbert greeted him "Oh, Mr. Kosuke, I'm just teaching this young lady to summon a familiar."

"Young Lady?" Kosuke wondered, his eyes suddenly widened with surprise as he recognizes the girl, "K-Koyomi?!" he muttered.

Queen Henrietta then wondered "Sir Kosuke, do you know her?"

Kosuke nodded, he then approached Koyomi "So it's true! Your alive!"

Koyomi looked confused, she then asked "Who are you?"

Kosuke raised a brow "It's me Kosuke... Nitou Kosuke, don't you remember?"

Koyomi looked at him with confusion and shook just her head.

Kosuke went closer and asked once more "What about Rinko? Shunpei? Wajima? …. Haruto?"

Koyomi stepped back a bit and shook her head again..

Kosuke then sighed in disappointment "Y-you can't really remember?"

"She doesn't remember anything when I found her." Queen Henrietta explained.

"She probably looks like the person you know." Louise added.

Kosuke shook his head "No, it is her... "

"How could you tell?" Saito asked.

Kosuke pointed at her ring "That's the same ring my friend Haruto had before, he told us he gave that to the Koyomi of his underworld.".

Koyomi looked at her ring "I couldn't remember who gave me this... But... I felt it's very important."

Then suddenly they heard a horse gallop and a woman calling from afar, they saw a blonde young woman on a horse coming towards them, she stopped and dismounted her horse. She then went over to Queen and then knelt in-front of her.

"What is it Agnes?" Queen Henrietta asked.

"We've found evidence about the missing people." Agnes said as she stood up.

The Queen gave it a thought "Then who is it?"

"It was Don Enrique San Pablo..." Agnes quickly answered.

Louise then tugged Saito and asked him "Isn't that the father of the creep Valdo?"

"I think so..." Saito shrugged.

The Queen gasped "He was one of the Royal Messengers, how could he do such a thing?!"

Agnes shook her head "Still no idea regarding his reason, we were about to question him when he and everyone in his manor disappeared."

Saito then asked "Do you have any idea, where he could be?"

Agnes nodded "He could be in one of his villas, but we don't know where exactly it is. I had men already scouring the areas."

"Do you have any clue?" Louise asked.

"Rumors has it that it could be in the swamp areas." Agnes answered.

Kosuke then silently commented "What kind of an idiot would put a villa in a swamp?"

The Queen nodded "Then I would like you to send out more men to look for..."

Kosuke then interrupted her "You don't have to say it! I can handle the part of looking for their hideout."

Agnes then scoffed "If our men couldn't find them, then how could you?"

Kosuke smirked "Rumors has it they're sending Ghouls' for kidnapping people... If Ghouls are involved then Phantoms are as well."

Agnes got confused "What are you talking about?"

"Trust me on this, I'll find them by tomorrow." Kosuke added.

"So how are you going to find them?" Saito asked.

Kosuke then took out a Black Ring "With this..." he wore the ring on his right hand and then punched the right slot on the Beast Driver.

"**Griffin! Go!"**

Then suddenly green glowing pieces appeared from his Beast Driver, they suddenly began assembling and turned into a small Green and Gold Mechanical Griffin.

Everyone was surprised seeing the Griffin, especially Agnes.

"Such strange magic." The Queen commented.

Colbert looked closely since he was more intrigued by it ,"Amazing!" he commented as he tips his glasses, he then asked "What is it?"

Kosuke explained "It's a PlaMonster.."

"PlaMonster?" everyone asked in unison.

"It's sorta like a familiar, it helps me to find Phantoms or Ghouls." Kosuke explained, he then added "If the rumors are true about the Ghouls, then Griffin should be able to find them."

Louise went closer to the Griffin and played with it "And how will you be able to know if he finds any?"

Kosuke then took out a strange mirror from his vest "With this, it allows me to see everything Griffin sees.", he then gave an order to the Griffin PlaMonster "Griffin!", Kosuke got it's attention "Look for Phantoms or Ghouls" the creature nodded and flew away.

"Then I should prepare my firearm squadron." Agnes suddenly suggested.

Saito then commented "That's a bad idea, a small platoon would alarm them quickly.", he then thought of something and made his own suggestion "I think we should take a small group instead."

Kosuke then thought of something while rubbing his chin "I should come along.", he then pointed out "If we really are dealing with Phantoms, then I shall be the one that should be handling them."

"Phantoms? You've been mentioning about those earlier, what are Phantoms anyway?" Agnes asked.

"Oh! Totally forgot that I haven't debrief you regarding them." Kosuke laughed as he bashfully scratched the back of his head.

"We would appreciate if you would." Queen Henrietta bowed, she then paused for a bit and smiled at him "But it would be best if you do that tomorrow morning.".

Kosuke looked up at the two moons and nodded "You're right it's getting late, and Griffin should take a while to find the Phantoms anyway.".

Everyone then said their goodnight's to one another.

Kosuke went back to his camp and laid down beside his tent staring at the two moons, he then looked at Arabella's window, he then sighed "I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me...Goodnight..."

* * *

_In Arabella's room..._

Arabella still in a slump lying in her bed hugging her pillow.

Cordella who was beside her shook her a bit "Please Lady Arabella eat your dinner, it's gonna get cold."

Arabella just muttered "I'm not hungry."

Cordella sighed "You know Mr. Kosuke didn't mean to hurt you..."

Arabella stood up, her eyes are still red from crying, she then looked out the window and saw him entering his tent..

Cordella then sat besides her, then she gave her a light hug "Why don't you forgive him already..."

Arabella leaned at Cordella's shoulder "You know that my dream is to be a mage... So that I can use my magic to help people, just like my father..", she looked down "But... I'm just a failure at casting spells, the whole school are already casting me aside, belittling me, and telling me I'm nothing but a failure..".

Cordella patted her head "But Kosuke never or even once told you that you're a failure.", she gave her a smile "In fact he believed in you... Right?".

Arabella looked out the window again..

Cordella stood-up and took the food that she left for Arabella "It's getting late.. You should get some sleep.", then she proceeded out the door, but before she closed it she said "Goodnight..." to Arabella.

As Cordella left Arabella took a glance once more at her window, she sighed then lied down on her bed slowly falling into sleep.

_Morning..._

Kosuke is already up early and currently heating a teapot on his portable gas stove, Cordella arrived and headed Arabella's room.

Cordella greeted him "Good Morning, your up early today..."

Kosuke still a bit groggy scratched his head and greeted back "Good Morning... _yawn_... "

"Seems that you didn't slept well last night." Cordella commented as she giggled.

"Oh, nothing to worry..." Kosuke waved it off as he took the teapot, "I was just thinking of a lot of things last night...", he then poured hot water on to his mug..

"Do you need help with that?" Cordella asked.

Kosuke shook his head "No need, I got this...", he turned around and to his surprise Arabella is standing there which quickly startled him, "UUOOH!" he shouted, at the same time he suddenly threw his mug upward and hot water spilled over his head "OUCH! H-HOOOOOOOOOT!"

After that unfortunate accident Arabella and Cordella proceeded to help him dry up..

"I'm sorry for startling you..." Arabella apologizes as she helps dry his hair.

"It's alright, I had worst.." Kosuke replied, he then smiled at her "So does this mean you forgive me?"

Arabella blushed and nodded...

Kosuke smiled and patted her head "I'm really sorry about before..."

Arabella shook her head and smiled "It's me who should apologize.", she looked down "I've been insecure about myself lately, and I just blew it out on you."

"It's alright.. " Kosuke patted her head once more. Suddenly the Magical Mirror that Kosuke had under his vest began resonating, he took it out as it shows an old manor in the swamp.

Arabella and Cordella looked at it with curiosity and both of them asked "What is it?"

Kosuke was about to explain when Saito came and called for him "Kosuke-san! The Queen is here, she's waiting for news about San Pablo's whereabouts, they're at the Headmasters Office waiting for you.".

Kosuke smirked "Nice timing, all right let's go."

Saito and Kosuke proceeded to the Headmaster's office, Arabella and Cordella went along as well. As they all met up with the Queen, Kosuke gave a small debriefing regarding the Phantoms. After Kosuke provided the location of Don San Pablo, they headed outside near the school gate and formed a small group to head and find San Pablo's hideout.

Outside Saito prepared the stage-wagon for them to ride on, he then asked the group "So who's coming with us?".

Kirche raised her hand first "Tabitha isn't here so I'll come along, it's boring without her here."

Louise raised her hand as well "I'll go as well... You'll probably need some of my spells.".

"I'll go as well, you'll need another swordsman in the group." Agnes suggested

Queen Henrietta then suggested "I would like you take Koyomi along her magic skills should be of help.".

Kosuke suddenly protested "W-wait.. Koyomi?! You can't be serious?!"

"Is there something wrong?" the Queen asked.

Kosuke then answered "I mean, I've known her for a long time, and never once I've seen her fi... " he then paused and remembers something "On second thought... never mind what I've said earlier.", finally he sighed and agreed "It's alright if she comes along."

Queen Henrietta was happy that he agreed to let Koyomi come along.

"So how do we get there?" Saito asked.

Kosuke then suggested "Just follow Griffin while I scout from the skies."

"The skies?" Agnes wondered.

"Just watch..." Kosuke smirked, he then took out his usual Driver Ring and Beast Ring. He placed the Beast Ring on his left hand while the Driver Ring on his right hand and pointed in-front of his buckle.

**"Driver On!"**

Queen Henrietta, Agnes and Koyomi was surprised seeing his buckle's size suddenly grew.

Kosuke then did his usual pose as he shouted "Hen...Shin!", and punched his Beast Ring to the slot, he then twisted it clock-wise.

"**Set! Open! L-I-O-N, Lion!"**

After Kosuke transforms to Beast, this surprises the three girls again. He took out his Falco Ring and replaced the Driver Ring with it, then he punched it on the right slot on his Driver.

"**Falco! Go, Fa-Fa-Fa-Falco!"**

Beast's Falco Mantle appeared and proceeded hovering, "I'll scout from above, you guys just follow Griffin once he returns."

"A Mage Knight?" Agnes asked still awed from his transformation.

"Amazing!" Queen Henrietta commented.

Koyomi on the other hand seems to recognize the armor but quickly ignored it.

After Beast has shown them the Magical Mirror, his Griffin PlaMonster came flying, "Griffin show them the way!" he ordered it.

Griffin nodded and led the way followed by the group on the stage-wagon.

Beast was about to fly but felt a tug on his mantle he looked back and saw Arabella "What's wrong?".

"Please be safe.." Arabella wishing him goodluck.

Beast knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Don't worry.. I'll be fine, and I'll protect everyone.", he then stood up and the winds began to carry him, finally he waved at her and flew away.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

The group finally arrived at San Pablo's villa/ hideout. They began by sneaking around the back door of the villa.

"Is this really the place? It looks empty." Saito commented.

"This is the place what Griffin have shown us, and I have no doubts of his capability on finding Phantoms." Beast said as they sneaked at the back door.

As they got in, the place is a bit dark. Louise and Kirche raised their wands and lit a light to guide them, they all followed Griffin who was leading the way. Then Griffin flew over a stairway leading down to a basement.

"I think the little thing found something." Kirche commented,.

But before they head down the stairway, they heard and saw a shadowy figure walking towards them.

The shadowy figure revealed himself, it was none other than Don San Pablo himself, "I commend you for finding this place." he commented

Then he threw rocks on the ground, the rocks then grew and transformed into monsters, the monsters are rock skinned, their left arms are a bit larger than the right, they also wield spears. Copper lines randomly covers their body, and finally their heads have copper horns.

"Never thought a Kamen Rider would be here and ruin our plans..." Don San Pablo commented, then purple cracks began to build up on his face "But that all ends today!", his body suddenly glowed in purple and then suddenly changed to a strange monster. The monster has six arms, three fingers on each hands, it's legs are reverse jointed, it's feet have three toes with sharp nails, both arms and legs are covered with a brown scale-like material. It's upper body is covered in a green scale-like material and wears a Knight armor on it's torso, the face is unseen and covered by a Knights helmet. It also wields a different weapon on each arm varying from a sword, axe, and spear. The monster then spoke "Pleasure to meet you Feral Mage!" he snorted "I am the Hekatonkhier Phantom!"

"Phantom!" Beast exclaimed, he prepared his Dice Saber, he looked back at the group "You guys go on ahead. I'll take care of them.", he looked back at the Hekatonkhier Phantom "It's just you and me... Main Dish!".

As the group went down the stairway, they suddenly heard a scream.

Louise got startled as she grabbed Saito's arm "W-what was that?!"

"I-I don't don't know, let's hurry down." Saito said as they proceeded downstairs.

As they reach the bottom, they were surprise to see a dungeon. They looked around and saw cages from each side, and inside were the missing people that have been reported. They looked around some more and were shocked when they saw none other than Valdo, but he was dead laying on his own pool of blood, in one corner lies Armando dead as well, beside his body stood Juan carrying a sword .

Louise gasped and covered her mouth from what she saw.

Juan heard her, he then looked over the group and tips his glasses "Oops sorry you had to see that...", he then dropped the sword and walked around Valdo's corpse, he picked up the body with one hand and threw it in the corner. "A bunch of trash!" he scoffed, he then looked back at the group and smirked "You know I can't leave any witnesses.".

Saito prepared Derflinger "You think you can handle us?"

Juan then gave a No' hand gesture "Wrong! The right question is, can you all handle me?!", his body then started glowing purple and then with a flash he transformed into a monster. Juan's body changed, it's no longer the skin and bones they knew, he morphed into a muscular feline-like monster, his whole body is covered in white fur and black stripes, his greaves and gauntlets are covered in spikes. His torso is covered in body armor that looked like a large demon skull, his shoulder pads have spikes on them that formed like horns for his armor. His head looks like a tiger with a metal plate on his forehead.

Agnes took out her sword and prepared herself "A-another monster?!"

The monster then introduced himself "Oh, my apologies let me introduce myself.", he then bowed to the group "I am the Bandersnatch Phantom."

"Phantom! A-another one?!" Louise exclaimed.

The Phantom took the sword from the ground and charged at Saito "En garde!".

Saito blocked the attack with Derflinger but he was easily overpowered "Gh! H-he's too strong!"

Agnes went over to assist Saito and tried to slash the Phantom from behind.

But the Phantom turned around and quickly blocked her attack and kicked her "Too slow!", he then turned around and punched Saito in the gut.

"Guaahh!" Saito screamed as he was thrown off in one corner.

Agnes charged at the Phantom once more but the Phantom.

But the Phantom easily dodged her attack, he kicked her, then he grabbed her leg and threw her besides the three girls.

The three girls readied their wands, Koyomi casted a levitation spell at the Phantom and manage to lift him off the ground.

Louise then pointed her wand at the Phantom and shouted "Explosion!"

At the same time Kirche did the same thing and shouted "Fire Ball!"

An explosion hit the Phantom as smoke covered the area, as the smoke cleared the Phantom is still un-damaged.

"Is that all you got!?" The Phantom broke free of the levitation spell and then he swung his sword creating a strong wind gust which blown off the three girls.

"Kyaa!" Louise screamed as she fell beside Saito.

Saito crawled over to Louise and helped her up "Guh! Louise... A-are you alright!"

"H-he's too strong!" Louise groaned as she and Saito helped each other up.

Kirche fell besides Koyomi, she helped her up, she then notice a black stare on her face. She waved her hands in-front of her "Is there something wrong?"

Koyomi then started whispering out a spell.

Kirche gasped as she heard the spell "W-wait! Why are casting a summoning spell now?!"

After chanting the spell Koyomi pointed her wand on the ceiling and caused a green portal to open.

The Phantom is startled from what he saw "W-what in the world!"

Then to everyone's surprise they saw a red fiery magical glyph appeared from the portal, then they heard a strange sound.

"**Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!"**

Then a mysterious man covered in flames came out of the portal, then the flames covering him began to be absorbed by the man's body. The man now appears to have a long black armored robe with silver line edges, he also has a silver belt with a strange buckle that has a black hand design with gold edges on it, the belt also has a silver chain that held silver rings with a variety of jewels on them. His legs and arms have a cuff made out of rubies on them, his body is armored, large rubies that serve as the armors chest guards, he also have a black shoulder pads with a silver emblem of a dragon. On his hands, he wears a silver ring on each, on the right a silver ring designed the same as Koyomi's, but it has a symbol of a black hand similar to his buckle, and on his left is also a large silver ring with a large rube embedded to it. Finally his helmet is mostly silver, but the face-mask is made out of a large ruby, it has a silver lining that acts like the visor, and on his forehead lies a yellow rectangular jewel with silver linings that forms a V shape that also forms his horns.

The Phantom backed away and became nervous "N-no it can't be! The Ring Bearing Mage.".

"Mage?" the group said in unison.

The mysterious man shook his head "I'm not a Mage", he then raised his left hand showing his ring "I am a Wizard... I am Kamen Rider Wizard!"

The Phantom started to panic "You can't be here.. We made sure that there are no Riders in this world!"

"A-another one?!" Derflinger commented.

"Look at all those jewels!" Kirche added.

Koyomi stared at the one she summoned "W-who are you?"

Wizard looked back a bit at Koyomi "Don't worry, I'll be your hope once more.. Koyomi." he then looked back at the Phantom "Now... It's show time!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Character introduction:

**Queen Henrietta de Tristain**

Henrietta is a childhood friend of Louise, and a cousin to Arabella. She has short purple hair, and teal blue eyes, with a purple cloak and white silk dress which has tight sleeves that reach up to her fingers. Oftenseen with a crown on her head. She is kind and caring, willing to endure heavy burdens for the sake of her country.

**Agnes Milan**

Agnes serves the Queen as the Captain of the Firearm squadron. She has a shord dark blonde hair, her eyes are light blue, she wears a light knight armor with a white cape.

**Koyomi**

A girl who forgotten everything about her past except her name, but Kosuke seems to know her.

**Don San Pablo/ Hekatonkhier Phantom (OC)**

He is Valdo's father, now accused for abducting citizen's of Tristania. In his human form, he has a long dark-green hair, has a Latin complexion, and has a curled-up mustache, he usually wears a black noble clothing only the rich could wear.

**Juan/ Bandersnatch Phantom (OC)**

True identity will be revealed in next chapter...

Next Chapter

Wizard fights, but he left something in the void... And also Gallia being invaded by monsters, who will save Tabitha?...


	5. Chapter 5 Hope

**Ch 05 Hope **

_Earlier that day..._

Inside San Pablo's villa underground cellar, Juan along with a cloaked man who's face is obscured by his hood are undergoing an experiment on one of the captured prisoner. The cloaked man handed some kind of seed with a glowing purple tip on it.

"Are you sure this will work? I know we cannot turn this person into a Gate, putting a sealed Phantom seed inside him will probably kill him and the Phantom as well." Juan said to the cloaked man.

The cloaked man stood silent and just watched the process.

The male prisoner begged "Please, I have a family... Please let me go..."

Juan ignored the prisoner, a purple glow appeared on the prisoner's forehead "This shouldn't hurt one bit.", he placed the seed on the prisoner's forehead.

"GUUAAAAHHH! NOOO! P-PLEASE! AAAAARRGHH! the prisoner screamed in pain as the seed went inside his forehead. Then suddenly his body started to build-up purple cracks, it grew and grew until his whole body is covered by it, and then prisoner's body shattered into dust as a purple mist came out of it.

Juan sighed "Another failure, we need someone with a mana for it to work. We need a mage from this world that we can use as a Gate.".

The cloaked man then spoke "But we need people with mages of this world for their mana to fulfill our plans, it would be a waste if turn them into Phantoms.".

Then suddenly Don San Pablo came down to the cellars accompanied by Valdo and his fat cohort Armando. He's currently furious and angry at the cloaked man "You cur! You sold us defective artifacts! You said it would make my son powerful..." then he saw the mess Juan made "And what are you doing to my slaves?!".

Juan and the cloaked man stayed silent.

Valdo has a smug on his face and commented at the cloaked man "He's just a peasant who's trying to earn a living, teach him to know his place Father.".

Don San Pablo has the same smug on his face as well "Yes, I will teach this peasant a lesson.", he went closer to the cloaked man and slapped him asValdo and Armando watched in amusement.

The cloaked man didn't move as he let the Don hit him.

Then Don San Pablo suddenly screamed "AAARGH!"My... my hand!", his hand was broken by hitting the cloaked man "Y-you insolent... How dare you hurt me!".

This shocked both Valdo and Armando.

"Pathetic wimp.. " the cloaked man mocked, he then turned his back on him "You did that to yourself."

"You dare mock a noble!" San Pablo shouted as he took out his wand, he then casted a lightning spell at the cloaked man.

The cloaked man stood still and got hit by the lightning, but nothing happened. He then went over at Don San Pablo and grabbed him by the neck, his hands revealed to be in a blue armor, he lifted Don San Pablo from the ground "I think this man will be useful for those seeds. You said we can only turn mages of this world into Gates... right?"

Juan smirked and went closer to them and grinned "Your absolutely correct..".

"J-Juan what are you doing?!" shouted Valdo.

"An experiment, that's all." Juan then placed the seed on a glowing purple spot that appeared on Don San Pablo's forehead.

As the seed enters the Don's forehead the cloaked man dropped him, he then gave a Gaia Memory to Juan with a letter M' on it "Use this to create a false memory and let him fall into despair.".

Valdo tried to stop Juan "What are you doing Juan?! Why aren't you following my orders?!"

Juan pushed Valdo away "Just watch the show... It'll be fun.", he then pressed the Gaia Memory.

"**Memory!"**

Armando tried to interfere but was blocked by the cloaked man, he took out a wand but the cloaked man quickly grabbed his head and quickly twisted it, breaking his neck which it gave out a gruesome cracking sound that immediately killed Armando.

Juan placed the Gaia Memory on the Don's forehead, the tip of the Gaia Memory glowed.

"AAAAAAAARRRGH!" Don San Pablo screamed in pain as purple cracks started to build-up on his body, the cracks covered his whole body and his skin suddenly shattered away from the body. His now morphed into a six-armed monster.

"A newly born Phantom! Welcome to the world of magic." the cloaked man greeted.

"So that seed was the Hekatonkhier huh? Interesting." Juan commented.

The Hekatonkhier Phantom stood up and spoke to the cloaked man "What is thy bidding master?"

The cloaked man then gave an order to Juan and the Phantom "You two should stay here and watch over the place, we need more samples of the people in this world, and these prisoners should be sufficient. I'm leaving for now to look for more test subjects on what a Gaia Memory can do to a person with magic.".

"What about him." Juan pointed at Valdo.

The cloaked man looked at him "He's just a trash... Dispose of him!". Then he quickly disappeared in a green cyclone.

The Phantom morphed into Don San Pablo, he then muttered "I sense that we are not alone. He's here!", he proceeded to walk up the stairs.

Juan on the other hand took created a sword from thin air, he then stalked Valdo "You don't know how much I've put up with you and that fat pig. You and your noble pride is stupid enough to use a Gaia Memory in front of a Rider!", he pointed the sword at Valdo "That Rider will stop at nothing to hunt us down, and it's all because of you! ", finally he laughed maniacally "Hahaha! But that will end today, your former father will deal with him.."

Valdo knelt down and begged "Please don't kill me! I'm your friend aren't I?"

Juan spat on the ground, he quickly slashed Valdo's throat and then stabbed his chest "Friend?! Your just trash in my eyes!"...

* * *

_Earlier in the real world.._

In Fueki's manor, Haruto is currently sitting in one of the sofa in the living area eating his favorite plain sugar donuts. He looked at the notebook once more and sighed "Is there anything else that can bring me to that world?"

Then suddenly he heard a mysterious voice...

A man wearing a black baseball cap walked out of a some portal that looked like silvery veil, he's also carrying a treasure chest "You know that fate has a way of playing things."

Haruto was taken by surprise, he stood up and asked "Who are you?!"

The man introduced himself as he tips his cap "Kaito Daiki... Also known as Kamen Rider DiEnd!"

Haruto's eyes widen "DiEnd?! That portal... Then are you friends with Tsukasa-san?"

Daiki seemed offended but then he smirked "Friends?! No were not friends... he's more of a rival than a friend.".

Haruto then asked "Can you contact him?"

Daiki shook his head "Nope, he disappeared to another dimension, though I know where he is.."

Haruto raised a brow and asked "Then where?"

Daiki just gave shrug "I won't tell.."

Haruto then asked "Then can you travel to other dimensions?"

Daiki nodded "Yes I can, it's pretty easy for me."

"Then please, can you to take me to... " Haruto was cut off when Daiki tossed the treasure chest at him, he caught it and looked confused.

"I won't take you to that dimension..." Daiki declined as another silvery veil portal appeared behind him.

Haruto was surprised at Daiki's answer, then he questioned him "What!? Why not?!

Daiki proceeded to walk towards the portal, he then looked back once more at Haruto "Like I said, fate' has a way of playing things.", he gave a mock salute as he walk through the portal.

"Hey! Wait!" Haruto tried to call him, but the portal already closed. He then looked at the treasure chest "What could this be?", he opened it and his eyes widened with surprise "R-Rider Rings!?", he closed the box and pondered about it "What does he want me to do with these?". He sighed and proceeded eating his donuts, he pondered once more from what Daiki said to him "Fate has a way of playing things? I wonder what does he means by that?", then suddenly he heard another voice, it was distorted but familiar, it was muttering some sort of spell.

"I beg of you.. My servant who lives somewhere in the universe.".

Haruto looked around after hearing the voice "Where is that coming from?", he rubbed the back of his head "I must be hearing things.", he was about to put the treasure chest on a table when he heard it again.

"Answer to my guidance!"

Suddenly a green portal appeared in-front of Haruto "Wait! I didn't use the disrupt spell! What is going on?", he struggled a bit as the portal created a vacuum that's pulling him in, "Whoa! Wait a minute! AAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he was pulled through.

* * *

_Inside the void..._

Haruto fell unconscious for a moment as he got inside the portal, he groaned as he wakes up "Where am I?", he looked around and found nothing but darkness, though he can see himself clearly. After a while he heard the voice again, this time it's clearer.

"I beg of you.. My servant who lives somewhere in the universe. Please answer to my guidance!".

"Koyomi?" he shouted as he recognized the voice, "Where are you?!" he shouted once more.

Then suddenly a bright light flashed from within the void.

He shielded his eyes as another portal appeared, he saw through the portal Koyomi with others are facing off with a Phantom, he let go of the treasure chest, then he took out his Driver On Ring and wore it on his right hand, he placed it in-front of his buckle.

"**Driver On, Please!"**

He then used the switch levers to move the Hand Author to left position, his WizarDriver then started chanting.

"**Shabadoobie Touch Henshin!"**

"**Shabadoobie Touch Henshin!"**

He took out his Flame Ring and wore it on his left hand and placed it in-front of his buckle, and then he shouted "Henshin!", he pointed his hand forward and dashed through the portal.

**"Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!" **

_Present time..._

Haruto transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard as he passed through the portal. As he drops to the ground, he looked around and saw the Phantom backing away.

"N-no it can't be! The Ring Bearing Mage." the Phantom said nervously.

"Mage?" the group said in unison.

Wizard chuckled silently and shook his head "I'm not a Mage", he then raised his left hand showing the Flame Ring "I'm a Wizard... I am Kamen Rider Wizard!"

The Phantom started panicking as he shouted "You can't be here... We made sure that there are no Riders in this world!".

"A-another one?!" Derflinger commented, which perked Wizard's curiosity at a talking sword.

"Look at all those jewels!" Kirche added after she sees Wizard's armor.

Koyomi falls to her knees due to loss of mana, she looked and stared at the one she summoned "W-who are you?"

Wizard looked back a bit at Koyomi "Don't worry, I'll be your hope once more.. Koyomi.", he then put his attention back at the Phantom "Now, it's showtime!".

The Phantom charged Wizard with his sword ,"Die!" he shouted.

Wizard quickly blocked it with his hands, then he quickly countered with a round-house kick to the Phantom's face. After knocking the Phantom away he took out a silver ring and replaced the Driver On Ring', he then moved the Shift Levers for the Hand Author to switch to right position.

"**Lupachi Magic Touch Go!"**

"**Connect, Please!"**

A magical glyph suddenly appeared besides Wizard, he then reached into the glyph as his hands disappeared from the other side.

This earned a gasped from the group, even from the captives in their cages.

"That spell is just like a world door spell." Louise commented

Wizard then pulled out a silver gun out the glyph, he calls it the WizarSwordGun.

The Phantom who just got up tried to look for another way to fight Wizard, he saw Agnes still on the ground trying to get up. The Phantom rushed in and grabbed her by the neck, he then used her as a human shield.

Wizard then scoffed "Fighting dirty now?", he then swung his gun and fired multiple shots.

Agnes closed her eyes thinking that she'll be hit by the bullets as well.

But the bullets curved and only struck the Phantom . The Phantom then released Agnes and fell down to his knees.

"Is that all?" Wizard mocked the Phantom.

"Grr!" The Phantom growled in anger as he punched the ground, he stood up and charged Wizard with his sword.

Wizard quickly flipped the blade tip of his WizarSwordGun and turning it to sword mode, he parried the attack and quickly slashed the Phantom.

The Phantom backed away from the attack, he swung his sword multiple times releasing a torrent of wind blade attacks.

Wizard knows he can easily dodge the attacks, but as he looked back he knows the group will get hurt if he did. He quickly decided to blocked them using his sword and his own body, he fell to one knee as he successfully blocked all the attacks.

The Phantom laughed at Wizard's action "Ha! I knew you Riders would sacrifice yourselves for the sake of others.", he swung his sword again releasing a few more wind blades.

Wizard quickly replaced his Ruby Flame Ring on his left hand with the Citrine Land Ring, he quickly switched the Shift Levers to right and then back to left position.

"**Shabadoobie Touch Henshin!"**

**"Land, Please! Dododo, Dododon! Don, Dododon!" **

A magical glyph quickly appeared below his feet, it then rises up from the ground through him changing his form. His face mask and torso guards, have been replaced by a square citrine design, and his wrist and legs ruby cuffs have been replaced by citrine cuffs, this is his Land Style. He quickly switch the Shift Levers to move the Hand Author back to right position and replaced the Connect Ring with a Defend Ring.

"**Lupachi Magic Touch Go!"**

"**Defend, Please!"**

Wizard placed his hands on the ground, rock walls suddenly appeared in-front of the group shielding from the wind torrents.

Everyone again gasped of the sudden change of forms by Wizard.

"Wait! I thought he's a fire mage, how can he use earth magic as well!?" Kirche commented

"Like I said I'm not a mage I'm a Wizard." Wizard replied at her comment as he stood up.

"You cheater!" The Phantom grunted as he charged Wizard again.

Wizard blocked the attack "Says who?!". He quickly swung his sword upward and slashed the Phantom from the torso to the head.

"GUAAAHH!" the Phantom screamed as he fell. "You will pay!" he roared and threw the sword towards Koyomi.

But Wizard quickly foresaw the attack and shielded her with his own body. "Guh!" he groaned as he fell to one knee again. He looked back at Koyomi and said "Are you alright?".

Koyomi slowly nodded as she stared at him.

Wizard switch the Hand Author from left back to right position, as he replaced the Defend Ring with the Bind Ring.

"**Lupachi Magic Touch Go!"**

"**Bind, Please!"**

Magical glyphs appeared around Phantom, the Phantom tried to getaway but the rock chains appeared from the glyphs and bound the Phantom in place.

Wizard switched the Land Ring with the Flame ring, he switch the Hand Author to left position. He raised his left hand which created a large flaming red glyph and passed through him.

"**Shabadoobie Touch Henshin!"**

**"Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!" **

As he transforms back to his Flame Style. he then replaced the Bind Ring with the Kick Strike Ring, as he stood up he shifted the Hand Author from left and back to right again.

"**Lupachi Magic Touch Go!"**

**"Chōīne, Kick Strike! Saikō!" **

"Finale!" Wizard shouted as he flung his robe, he bent down a little bit as a magical glyph appeared below his feet. He then ran towards the Phantom, then he did a front flip while his legs began to emit fire on them, he proceeded to do a high back flip, then while in the air he proceeded to do a flying kick, finally boosting forward at the Phantom hitting him directly at the chest.

"AAAARRGH!" The Phantom screamed as the kick connected, and then he exploded in a blaze of fire.

Everyone just watch in awe as Wizard came out of the blaze and just stood up straight looking cool.

Wizard simply looked back at the group, he simply raised his left hand showing the ring and simply grunted "Whew...". He then approached Koyomi and extended his left hand to her.

Koyomi slowly took his hand as he helped her up.

Wizard held her hand tightly as he gently caress her cheeks "I never thought I would see again.".

This made Koyomi blush, she asked again "W-who are you?"

Wizard got confused as he canceled his transformation, now back as Haruto he put his hands on her shoulders "It's me Haruto, don't you remember?"

Koyomi looked down and shook her head.

Haruto sighed, but he quickly came up with his own resolution, he then pulled her into a hug "Then I'll make you remember!", and then he held her tightly making her blush even more "I don't care how long it takes."

Agnes was surprised seeing Koyomi's reaction, she then commented "Strange, she never had shown any other emotion when she became the Queen's Handmaiden."

As Haruto hugged her tightly, Koyomi became flustered, she quickly took her wand out and pointed it at him.

"Eh?" Haruto could only mutter when he was suddenly blasted by a strange force coming from Koyomi's wand. "WAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he slams to the wall in a comical way.

Koyomi's face is red as a tomato, she never felt this way before ever since she awoke from this world. She then realized what she had done "I-I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to do that.".

_Meanwhile..._

Beast managed to destroy all of the Ghouls that the Hekatonkhier Phantom had summoned, but the Phantom is stronger than expected, he charged the Phantom with his Dice Saber.

The Phantom blocked it with one of it's arms and then slashed him with the other two.

"GUAAHH!" Beast grunted as he falls down. He used his Dice Saber as leverage to help him stand up, he took out his Dolphi Ring and wore it on his right hand, and then he punched his Driver to cast it.

"**Dolphi! Go, Do-Do-Do-Do-Dolphi!"**

He raised his right arm as the Dolphi Mantle appeared on his right shoulder, it's the same design as his usual mantles but colored blue and his right shoulder pad morphs into a Blue Dolphin head. He took out another ring and replaced the Dolphi Ring and did the same procedure,

"**Hydro! Go, Hy-Hy-Hy-Hy-Hydro!"**

A splash of water suddenly appeared around Beast, he flung his mantle creating a small tidal wave targeting the Phantom.

The Phantom got hit by the attack but it did nothing to him, he charged Beast and started simultaneously attacking Beast with each arm.

Beast struggled to block it, but as he block one arm the other hits him. "Grr! Is there anything that can take off the arms?!" He grunted as he got hit by another attack from the Phantom.

"You can't beat me Feral Mage! I'm far stronger than you!" The Phantom boasted as he continued his assault at Beast.

"Dorya!" Beast shouted as he back-flipped creating a huge splash around him, causing the Phantom to back away, and enough to give him a breather.

Chimera then spoke to Beast inside his consciousness _"You can combine the Tempest and Hydro at the same time while your Dolphi Mantle is active to create another attack, it will work as long you don't change your Beast Colors."._

"Huh? I never thought of that, thanks for the tip Chimera." Beast replied as he replaced the Hydro Ring with the Tempest Ring and punched it to his Driver.

"**Tempest! Go, Te-Te-Te-Tempest!"**

The eyes on his Dolphi Mantle started glowing blue, he flipped the mantle but instead of a water splash, large crystallized snow flakes came out "Ice?! Whoa, that's so cool! No pun intended.". He then thought of something, he waved his mantle creating a blizzard towards the Phantom.

The Phantom dodged the blizzard but his lower left arm got frozen, along with the weapon it was holding.

Beast attacked and slashed the arm completely shattering it.

"RAAARRRGH!" The Phantom screamed in pain as his arm shatters into pieces, "You'll pay!" he then attacked Beast.

But Beast quickly escaped by creating a pool of water underneath him and diving into it.

The Phantom tried to catch him but the pool of water already disappeared. "Where are you?!" the Phantom shouted as he looked around for Beast.

Beast suddenly reappeared from behind the Phantom, he created another blizzard freezing the other three arms of the Phantom, he quickly jabbed his Dice Saber and shattering them, leaving the Phantom with two arms on the left.

The Phantom was now at a disadvantage, he can no longer block attacks coming from the right.

Beast kept on shifting and attacking the Phantom on it's right side, he flung his mantle again freezing the Phantom's legs.

"Grr! I'll make you pay for this!" the Phantom grunted as he struggles to break free.

"Don't worry Main Dish! I'll end this now." Beast replied as he replaced the Tempest Ring with the Dolphi Ring, he tossed his Dice Saber to his left hand spinning the disc on the sword and then punched the Lion's mouth.

"**Six! Dolphi, Saber Strike!"**

"Doryaaaa!" Beast shouted as he swung his sword creating six blue magical glyphs summoning spirit of Dolphins, the Dolphins circled around the Phantom while blasting him with ice spikes as the Phantom freezes ,the Dolphins then rammed themselves shattering the Phantom into pieces and leaving it's mana to be swallowed by Beast's Driver. He then clapped his hands "Thanks for the meal!".

After the battle Beast hurriedly went down the staircase to meet up with the others, he sees the group already freeing the prisoners, but then to his surprise he sees Haruto among the group.

Beast canceled his transformation back to Kosuke, then he approached Haruto "How did...? When did...?", he quickly shook his head "How in the world did you get here? Did you use the Disrupt Ring?".

"No I didn't use the Ring" Haruto answered as he shook his head, "I don't really know but..." then he just shrugged as he crossed his arms, "It's kinda hard to believe but I was summoned by her." he then pointed at Koyomi.

"Whoa! Really?!" Kosuke's eyes widen in disbelief.

Agnes then went over and interrupted them "Excuse me, sorry to disturb you two with your conversation, but can you please help us first on freeing the people from their cellars."

"Yes ma'am!" both of them nodded and proceeded to help out as well.

* * *

_After a few hours..._

Agnes went back ahead to report to the Queen, while the others remained freeing the people in their cellars. After a while the group managed to free every prisoner and went back to the Academy, they all went directly to the Headmaster's office to meet up with Osmond, Colbert and the Queen, and in the room Arabella is also present.

"Ah! Welcome back." greeted Osmond, "We had reports from Agnes that you were all successful on your mission.", he then took notice of Haruto "You must be the young lad that save them.".

Queen Henrietta then added "And from what I've heard from Agnes you were the one Koyomi summoned."

Colbert then also asked "Are you also one of those Kamen Riders, that Kosuke told us about?"

Haruto simply nodded and introduced himself "Yes, my name is Soma Haruto.", then he raised his hand showing off the Flame Ring "Also known as Kamen Rider Wizard.".

Osmond then began to stroke his beard he "It seems to be a coincidence that both of you were suddenly summoned here.".

Haruto then explained to them "Truth is, we wanted be here."

Everyone present except for Kosuke gasped from his statement.

"What do you mean?" asked Louise.

Haruto further explained "Our purpose was suppose to find her." as he pointed at Koyomi in which made her blush.

Osmond raised an eyebrow "But that doesn't explain how both of you ended up here as you intended, summoning a familiar selects a random but appropriate familiar for the caster.".

Haruto continued his explanation "To explain that part, we used a certain spell to interrupt a summoning ritual and use it as portal to get here, though anyone who enters it will become the familiar.".

"Was that the one Kosuke mentioned to get here?" asked Arabella.

Haruto nodded and continued "Yes, though that spell needed the right timing for it to work, it requires someone here from this world to cast a summon ritual. So were lucky enough that someone did the ritual when we casted the spell."

"Then did you use the same spell to get here as well?" asked Queen Henrietta.

Haruto shook his head "I thought of using the ring, but never got the opportunity.", he smiled at Koyomi "She naturally summoned me here.".

"Interesting." muttered Osmond.

"Now back to the main subject." Haruto continued, "Our objective changed when Kosuke reported his encounter with a Donpant or what you call a Gaia Memory user, and rumors regarding Phantoms, which were proven to be true.".

"These Phantoms were strong, even a noble couldn't scratch them with magic." Agnes commented

Osmond nodded as he stroke his beard "Yes, and according from her report, you've easily destroyed the Phantom that they've encountered.".

"If Kaijins from our world have appeared in here, then us Kamen Riders must put a stop to them." Haruto finished.

Osmond nodded at his statement "Indeed, we will require your strength in matters regarding these Gaia Memories and Phantoms.", then he cleared his throat "But for now you should all take a time off, everyone should prepare since it's the Ball of the Frigg tonight.".

"Ball of the what now?" Kosuke asked.

"Must be a party or a celebration." Haruto guessed.

Queen Henrietta then went up to Koyomi "Now we should dress you up for tonight as well."

Koyomi became nervous and shook her head "Umm.. It's alright, we should just head back to the castle."

The Queen then grabbed Koyomi's hand "We can go back after the party, and it would be a waste since I've already prepared a dress for you."

"B-but... I-I" all that Koyomi could mutter as Queen Henrietta dragged her outside.

Everyone else went back in their dorms to prepare, while Haruto and Kosuke went straight to the Academy's Ballroom.

* * *

_At the Ballroom..._

Every student of the academy has already gathered at the ballroom, most of them are already dancing and some are just eating on their tables. Haruto and Kosuke are both sitting on their own table. Haruto is just observing the students while Kosuke is indulging himself on the food he got.

"Hey, do you think that it's fate that Koyomi was able to summon you here?" Kosuke asked while adding mayonnaise on his food.

Haruto crossed his arms and pondered "I don't really know...", he then remembered something "So this is what Daiki Kaito probably meant."

"Mmm.. mff.. mfmf?" Kosuke muttered.

Haruto face-palmed "Please don't talk with your mouth full."

Kosuke swallowed his food and asked again "Who's this Daiki Kaito fellow?"

"He's also a Rider like us, he's called DiEnd." Haruto answered.

"Mff.. mmf... mmmmf.. mmf.. mfff?" Kosuke said.

Haruto facepalmed again "I said not to talk with your mouth full.".

"_gulp_... That reminds me, do you think we can handle these Kaijins with just the two of us?" Kosuke asked.

"We can get some help from the other Riders." Haruto suggested.

Kosuke crossed his arms and thought "How? Most Riders are no where to be found."

Haruto then remembered something again, he then facepalmed himself "I forgot the treasure chest with the Rider Rings in the void.".

Kosuke sighed "Welp, there goes our chance of getting reinforcements.".

Arabella came up to them, she's currently dressed up for the party, she's wearing a orange-yellow gown, she went up to Kosuke with a blush on her face "H-how do I look?"

Kosuke is bedazzled by her appearance "Umm... I... uhh..."

Haruto chuckled a bit "He meant to say, you look wonderful.", he then gave an elbow bump to Kosuke "Right?".

Kosuke quickly nodded.

Arabella blushed a bit and realized she forgot to notice Haruto "Oh, did I disturb your conversation?".

Haruto just waved it off "It's alright...", he then offer a hand-shake to her and introduced himself to her "My name is Haruto by the way."

Arabella nodded and shook his hand "Ah yes, I was there in the Headmaster's office when you explained everything.", she then introduced herself "My n-name is Arabella, I was the one who casted the summoning ritual.".

"Oh, so you must be Kosuke's master." Haruto gave her a smile, he then saw Koyomi who's currently dress in a lovely white gown, he then stood up, "It was a pleasure meeting you. ...Well I should be taking my leave, I have to ask someone for a dance." he gave her a mock salute as he went over to Koyomi.

Koyomi is currently being bothered by boys from the Academy asking her hand for a dance, of course she rejected them all.

Haruto went up to her, he gave a bow and asked for her hand "May I take this dance with you?".

She couldn't seem to reject his offer, she blushed as she slowly nodded and accepted his offer.

Haruto is now receiving a lot of glare from the boys that asked her earlier, but he didn't seem to mind them. He was about to dance with her, but he paused for a bit "It seems that I'm not in the appropriate attire for tonight.", he chuckled as he took out a ring and wore it on his right hand, then he placed it in-front of his Driver.

"**Dress Up, Please!"**

Everyone in the ballroom heard the voice from his Driver, they all saw a magical glyph appeared below Haruto and then it rises up changing his normal clothes to a much formal clothing. All jaw-dropped upon seeing his clothing changed by simply using a strange magic.

After changing Haruto pulled Koyomi closer and proceeded to dance with her.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Gallia..._

Tabitha is in her room (which is clearly large as a house) already reading a book after a long day of addressing the needs of the people of her country, she's with Illococoo who is quietly sleeping in her bed. She had a long day and currently feeling a bit dizzy and sweating a lot, but she shrugged it off.

She stared at the moon and a strange light suddenly appeared in-front of her. As the light faded something fell onto the ground, she went over to pick it up. It was a large strangely shaped ring, and it's only jewel is an orange in colored half moon in the center. Tabitha closely observed it as she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in..." Tabitha said as she went back to her reading.

Her mother the Duchess d' Orleans entered the room bringing a tray with a tea set. "I brought some tea." she said, then she noticed that Tabitha's face is red and sweating a lot. She placed the tray on a small table and placed her palm on Tabitha's forehead, "Oh my! Your have a fever." she said worriedly.

Upon hearing that Illococoo woke up from her sleep, "Onee-sama is sick?!" she asked worriedly.

The Duchess nodded and asked help from Illococoo "Could you please get some hot water and a towel from the maids.".

Illococoo nodded as she went to the door, as she opened it one of the butler was there and suddenly attached a strange collar on her neck. The collar immediately shocked her, paralyzing her whole body, she fell to hard on the floor creating a loud thud.

Both Tabitha and her mother heard her fall, they looked who was at the door and saw the butler.

The butler bowed to them "I'm so sorry your Highness but they've threatened to kill me if I don't obey them."

"They?! What are you talking about?!" the Duchess asked.

Two of Gallia's council member then entered, with them also a group of Ghouls.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded the Duchess, "And w-what are those creatures?!" she added as she pointed at the Ghouls.

One of the council member spoke "Oh these are our personal bodyguards. We came here to retire the Queen out of her throne.".

The other then added "We cannot stand the fact were being ruled by a mere child!"

Tabitha got angry but couldn't speak as her fever suddenly rises.

Another man then entered the room, to their shock it was King Joseph, who supposed to have died in the battle in Romalia.

King Joseph grinned "Well met! Sister and niece. I see your surprised to see me."

The Duchess and Tabitha's eyes widened with surprise seeing him alive and well.

"H-how?! It's impossible!" The Duchess muttered.

King Joseph snapped his finger and the butler came in with two cups of poison, the same poison that the Duchess drank a long time ago. "I want my throne back, and to do that, I need the both of you to drink these.", he laughed maniacally "Ha Ha Ha! It's like two birds in one stone, I take over Gallia and have my revenge at the same time.", then he walked out the door.

One of the council member took both cups and approached them.

"You Monster!" angrily shouted the Duchess.

Tabitha still weak from her fever, her tears began falling from her eyes as the nightmare that took her happiness once before is happening again. She closed her eyes, gripped the ring tightly in her hand and then she muttered "Please help us...", with that word the ring suddenly started glowing and suddenly spoke.

"**Gaim, Please! Rider-Rider-Rider!"**

Then a blinding light suddenly appeared, which made everyone shield their eyes from it. As the light faded it left an image of an emblem, the emblem gave a flash of light again and a man appeared in-front of Tabitha and her mother.

"A commoner?" asked one of the council member.

The man then kicked the council member bringing the cups of poison, forcing him to drop them on the floor.

"You cur! You think a commoner could stop us!" angrily shouted the council member.

The other one then smirked as he took out a Gaia Memory with a letter M' on it "Let's teach him a lesson with these artifacts.".

"Yes, we'll just strangle the Queen and her mother after we dealt with this commoner." the other council replied as he took out the same Gaia Memory.

Both of them pressed it and it suddenly pronounced.

"**Masquerade!"**

They inserted the Gaia Memories on their necks and their faces are suddenly covered in a black material to form a mask. The masks have some sort of design made of bones.

The man looked behind him, he sees Tabitha crying with her mother protecting her. He looked back at the two council members and angrily shouted "I heard someone was crying for help, and seeing both of you transform and those monsters behind then you, then I won't have to hold back.", he then took out a strange black buckle with a knife attached to it, he placed it on his waist and it suddenly spoke.

"**Sengoku Driver!"**

The Sengoku Driver then attached itself to his waist creating a yellow belt, he then took out some sort of padlock he calls a Lockseed, it has an orange logo on it and inscribed with it is it's code LS-07, he pressed the button on it's side opening the lock.

"**Orange!"**

A zipper suddenly appeared in the ceiling opening a circular portal in mid-air. As it opens, inside it revealed a strange forest as it slowly drops a metallic orange.

Everyone present (except the Ghouls), are bewildered from what their seeing.

"What magic is this?" the Duchess said as she and her daughter stared at the metallic orange.

The man quickly placed the Lockseed into a slot on his Sengoku Driver called a Drive Bay and created a sound, then he pushed down the lock closing it.

"**Lock On!"**

The man then pulled the knife on his Driver called the Cutting Blade, making it look like it sliced the orange symbol on the Lockseed.

"**Soiya!"**

The metallic orange suddenly dropped onto the mans head creating liquid like image quickly wrapping around his body. Within seconds his body is now covered in a dark blue bodysuit, some parts of it is also armored. It's lower part has a greaves with the same color as the bodysuit and gold in the center, on his knees were golden knee pads, and his thighs has a gold fishscale like linings. His arm gauntlets have the same fishscale like design with a golden cuffs on them. Finally his body has a fishnet like design on it, and his shoulders have a gold feather-like design that serve as a temporary shoulder guard.

The council members now the Masquerade Donpants laughed at him since the metallic orange is still on his head.

One of them mocked "Is this some sort of joke... You can't possibly...", he was suddenly cut off when the Sengoku Driver spoke again.

"**Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!"**

The metallic orange suddenly folded down onto his body, turning into an armor that looked like a basic samurai armor. It also revealed his helmet, it is dark blue all over in the front, on it's back is the top part of the orange called the Dai Kabuto, it's mouthpiece is silver, his visor called the Pulp Eye looked like an orange slice, and he has a golden horn that looked like a crescent moon that is angled with it's short side on the right, and it's long side on the left (on a 1st person perspective.). Along with the armor and helmet, it also created weapons for him, on his left side holstered a black single-edge sword called the Musou Saber, and on his right hand he holds a sword that looked like an orange slice called the Daidaimaru.

Tabitha looked at the ring, and sees the similarity of his helmet and the silver ring. Then the ring quickly changed it's color similar to him

The man then hung his Daidaimaru on his shoulder, he then introduced himself "My name is Kazuraba Kouta, also known as Kamen Rider Gaim!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Character introduction:

**The Cloaked Man**

A mysterious man covered with a black cloak covering his whole body, he seems to know the Phantoms and also the person that sells the Gaia Memory.

**Juan/ Bandersnatch Phantom (OC)**

A Phantom in the guise of Valdo's cohort. He's originally a Phantom sealed in a seed and implanted into the original Juan some time ago before Beast arrived to Halkeginia, he seems to serve the cloaked man and uses the captive prisoners of Don San Pablo as an experiment of implanting a Phantom sealed seed.

**Duchess d' Orleans**

Along time ago she drank a potion that caused her to go mad. After the death of Joseph, she was given an antidote that cured her of her condition. She is the mother of Tabitha. Her appearance is more like her daughter's but more mature and her hair is longer.

**King Joseph**

Joseph seemed to be a tyrant that wanted to conquer the entire Helkeginia. His appearance is a muscular man, with blue hair and goatee. Suppose to have died along time ago, but seems to have survived, or did he...

**Illococoo**

The human form of Slyphid. She looks like a mother or a big sister to Tabitha but she refers to her as "Onee-sama," her older sister. While she is sensible, she is sometimes childish.

**Kazuraba Kouta a.k.a Kamen Rider Gaim**

Will be introduced properly next chapter.

Next Chapter

Gaim fights to save Tabitha and her mother... and Rider Rings appears.

(A/N: The emblem that appeared is Gaim's logo)


	6. Chapter 6 A Fruitful escape

**Ch 06 Fruitful escape**

_Earlier in the real world..._

Kazuraba Kouta is currently lazing around on a roof of a building, he stretched his arms and gave a loud yawn. He looked around for something to do "So bored... nothing to do.", he took a look at his Orange Lockseed.

"Please help us..." a voice suddenly cried out

Kouta looked around "Someone is crying for help!", he rubbed the back of his head "I must be hearing things."

The voice cried out again and getting louder this time "Please help us..."

"There it is again. But where the hell is it coming from?" Kouta commented as he looked around some more.

Then he saw a portal suddenly appeared in-front of him "It's coming from there!", he stopped for a bit "Wait, I remembered this happened before...", he then shrugged it off "Oh well.. ", without hesitation he jumped through the portal."

* * *

_Time skip present time..._

"What are you?!" shouted one of the Masquerade Donpant.

Gaim sighed then mocked the Donpant "Didn't you hear what I said earlier, are you deaf or something?"

This angered the Donpant "You damn peasant, you dare speak to a noble that way!", he took out his wand and casted a fireball at Gaim. To his shock the fireball did nothing to Gaim "N-no it can't be!", he balled up his fist and recklessly charged at him and shouted "Damn you peasant! DIE!".

"Ora!" Gaim shouted as he quickly slashed the Donpant with his Daidaimaru.

The Donpant quickly bursted into a black smoke as the sword hits him, the other Donpant backed away in fear and ordered the Ghouls to attack Gaim.

Gaim pulled out his Musou Saber as he shouted "This is my stage now!", he stood his ground slashing away the ghouls that are coming at him. He looked back at the Duchess and Tabitha "Just stay put, let me take care of this.".

The Duchess just slowly nodded.

Gaim started his offensive assault at the Ghouls, he charged two of the Ghouls and slashing them with his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber.

A Ghoul charged from behind, it thrusted it's spear at Gaim hitting him and sending out sparks from his back.

Gaim stumbles forward to the ground as another Ghoul attacked him and hitting him on the chest with it's spear, "Guaah!" he grunted as he fell backwards. He shook off the cobwebs as he quickly stood up.

The Ghouls then changed their targets and started charging at the Duchess and Tabitha.

But Gaim intervened and blocked them off, he slashed them to push them back away from the two. Then he combined the hilts of his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber forming them into the Nanigata mode. He quickly started his assault again preventing the Ghouls from attacking the Duchess and her daughter.

The Ghouls took advantage of their numbers by jumping at Gaim one after another, allowing them to stockpile him.

"Ah mou! Get off me!" Gaim grunted as he struggles to break free, he managed to take out the Lockseed from his belt.

"**Lock off!"**

Then he attached it to the Drive Bay of his Musou Saber.

"**Lock On! 1, 10, 100, 1,000! Orange Charge!"**

"Get down you two!" Gaim shouted as the Duchess complied and ducked down with her daughter. Gaim them quickly spun around with his nanigata at hand creating an energy blast that looked like an orange slice which disposed all of the Ghouls in the room.

But the other Masquerade Donpant got away.

The Duchess and Tabitha were in awe from the destructive power Gaim displayed.

Gaim separated his swords and holstered them on the side of his belt, then he went over to the Duchess and lent his hand to her "Are you two alright?".

The Duchess took his hand and nodded "Such a powerful display, you are able to defeat a noble and those creatures.", as she got up with her daughter she then asked "Are you a mage knight of some sort?".

Gaim was confused with her question as he tilted his head "Eh? Mage knight? What's that?"

The Duchess thought this person was strange not knowing what a mage knight is, she shook her head and pointed at Illococoo "Could you please help her and remove the collar off her neck.".

Gaim nodded as he quickly went-over to Illococoo and removed the collar off her neck.

Illococoo groaned as she quickly recovered "W-what happened?", she rubbed her eyes and was a bit surprise seeing Gaim, but she was more concerned about Tabitha's condition she came up to her "Oh no! Onee-sama's fever is getting worst.".

The Duchess nodded "I know...", she then gave a worried expression, then she suggested "But first we must get out of here.", she gave Tabitha to Illococoo "Could you please carry her?".

Illococoo quickly complied as she carries Tabitha on her back.

The Duchess went to Gaim and requested "Please help us get out of this place."

Gaim nodded, "Leave it to me.." he said as he led them out the door, "Whoa! I thought we were in an apartment!?" he silently commented as he saw the elegant hallway, he then thought _"Must be a 5 star hotel or something.",_ he shrugged it off as they ran through the hallways.

As they reached an exit, they saw that it was already surrounded by more Ghouls.

"More of them!" the Duchess said worriedly.

Gaim took out another Lockseed "Don't worry, I'll dispose of them.", he then pressed the button on the side to open the lock.

"**Ichigo!"**

Again a zipper appeared above him opening a portal and releasing a metallic strawberry.

Illococoo drooled as she saw the strawberry "What a big strawberry, can we eat it?"

Gaim sweat-dropped as he heard her, he gave her an answer "Uhh... No, that's not a food!", then he replaced his Orange Lockseed with the Ichigo Lockseed and closed it.

"**Lock On!"**

Lastly he pulled the Cutting Blade opening the Lockseed.

"**Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!" **

His Orange Arms quickly disappeared as the metallic strawberry dropped on his head replacing and forming into his Ichigo Arms. His armor is looking much more lighter, and his helmet is replaced with the Tsubute Kabuto. His Daidamaru is also replaced by two throwing knives called the Ichigo Kunai.

He jumped high towards the Ghouls and shouted "Swoosh!" as he throws the kunais at the Ghouls. The kunais quickly exploded as it made contact with the Ghouls and destroying them. The kunais reappeared on his hand and threw more of them on the Ghouls decreasing their number.

The Ghouls started surrounding Gaim and simultaneously attacking him.

Gaim quickly dodged them as he pulled the Cutting Blade three times.

"**Soiya! Ichigo Sparking!"**

He started spinning around fast in a blurring speed and started throwing kunais at the Ghouls. The kunais hit every Ghouls on their head, as Gaim stopped spinning all the kunais along with the Ghouls started exploding. He gave an o.k sign to the Duchess "Alright everything is... bwuh!", he stopped for a moment, he looked away feeling a little dizzy and covered his mouth.

"Are you alright?" the Duchess curiously asked.

Gaim tried regain his composure, "I'm... bwuh!" he covered his mouth again, "I should have never done that..." he commented and quickly shook it off "We should get out quick!".

The Duchess nodded as she led them to the large castle terrace.

Gaim was surprised to see everything outside, he looked back at the doorway and was a bit shock from what he saw "We were inside a castle?! D-did I travel back in time or something.", then he looked up at the night sky, he then shouted "UUOOOHH!", he pointed out the two moons "T-T-T-T-T-TWO MOONS?!"

"Haven't you seen the moons before?" Illococoo curiously asked.

Before Gaim could reply he was suddenly struck form behind by three mummy-like monsters accompanied by a group of Ghouls, he quickly gets up and recognized the monsters "Y-Yummies! B-but how?!".

One of the Yummy began to shed and then started emitting steam, as it sheds it's outer skin it transformed it the Kabuto Yummy, it has an dark brown samurai armor-like body, it's head is also armored with a rhinoceros beetle horn, and it's face is red human-like with a permanent scowl.

Gaim threw his Ichigo Kunais at the Yummy but no effect, it just bounced off the thick skin of the Yummy.

The Kabuto Yummy then charged Gaim with it's horn, as Gaim stumbles down it began stomping at Gaim's chest.

"GUAAH!" Gaim grunted as he kicked off the Yummy away of him, "At times like these, I need to use more power." he said as he removed the plate called the Rider Indicator out from his belt, he then replaced it with a device called the Genesis Core. After attaching the Genesis Core he took out his Orange Lockseed and another with a transparent blue colored Lockseed with a lemon symbol on it, he then pressed the button of both Lockseeds.

"**Orange!"**

"**Lemon Energy!"**

He removed the Ichigo Lockseed making his Ichigo Arms disappear, he placed the Orange Lockseed on the Drive Bay while the Lemon Energy Lockseed at the Genesis Core Bay, then he closed both locks.

"**Lock On!"**

This time two zippers opened a portal above him, one released the metallic orange, and the other released a metallic lemon. Finally he pulled the Cutting Blade opening the Orange and the Lemon Lockseeds.

"**Soiya! Mix!"**

The two metallic fruits combined transforming into a black folded armor, and then it dropped into Gaim's head.

"**Orange Arms! Hanamichi on stage!" **

"**Jimber Lemon! Ha-Ha!"**

The black armor folded down and converted into a jimbaori surcoat samurai armor, on his chest plate the middle part is black while the two sides have a patterned lemon slice design with Gaim's emblem on the left side. His helmet is replaced by a black version of his Orange Arms' Dai Kabuto called the Jimber Kabuto, his mouthpiece is now black in the center, and his horn is colored silver instead of gold. His primary weapon has been replaced by a red bow-like weapon with a blade edge called the Sonic Arrow.

While Gaim changes to his Jimber Arms, the other Yummy morphed into the Kuwagata Yummy, it has the same armor-like skin as the Kabuto yummy, but it's much sleeker and agile looking, it's head has a horn that looked like the mandible of a stag-beetle, and it's face has the same permanent scowl but colored yellow.

Gaim moved on the offensive as he attacked the Ghouls first by slashing them with the Sonic Arrow, while the Kabuto Yummy tried to attack him from behind, he foresaw the attack and slashed it's horn.

The Kabuto Yummy fell down as it held it's broken horn, while the Kuwagata Yummy used it's agility to take down Gaim.

Gaim was struck by the Kuwagata Yummy sending sparks to his armor while the Ghouls cornered him into one side using their spears, "Ah mou!" he grunted as he struggles to break free, then he pulled the Cutting Blade twice.

"**Soiya! Orange Au Let!"**

"**Jimber Lemon Au Let!"**

The blade on his Sonic Arrow glowed as he breaks free from the Ghouls, he slashed away the Ghouls destroying them, as his Sonic Arrow released a spinning lemon projectile at the Kuwagata Yummy cutting it in half.

The Kuwagata Yummy screamed in pain as it exploded into a pile of silver coins.

The Kabuto Yummy didn't back down as he continued to attack Gaim.

Again Gaim pulled the Cutting Blade.

"**Soiya! Orange Squash!"**

"**Jimber Lemon Squash!"**

Gaim floated into the air and spins around. Afterward, he used the Sonic Arrow and fired at the Kabuto Yummy creating a row of lemon and orange slices, which appeared in a line in front of the target. Then he proceeded to do his Burai Kick as he passes through the line of slices and hits his target.

The Kabuto fell down hard and exploded.

"Phew..." Gaim sighed with releaf, but his victory was short-lived as it began raining energy balls. He quickly shielded the three using his own body. "Guh! There's still more of them?!" he grunted as he took all the shots on his back. He turned around and saw ten flying butterfly-like humanoid creatures blasting the energy balls.

The creatures are the Ageha and Kuro Ageha Yummies, they look like a humanoid swallow-tail butterfly. The Ageha is mostly white and yellow in color while the Kuro Ageha are black and green. They continued their assault on Gaim as one of them swoop down to attack him.

Gaim slashed the Ageha Yummy that swooped down and destroyed it, then he fired his Sonic Arrow at them but all his shots missed, he couldn't charge it as well since he can barely hold off the attacks. He took out another Lockseed, but this one is different, it's larger than the previous ones he used, the symbol is a metallic orange with an inscription of KLS-01, he then pressed the button on the side to open it.

"**Kachidoki!"**

He removed the Genesis Core along with the Lemon Energy and Orange Lockseeds as he returned the Rider Indicator. Then he placed the Kachidoki Lockseed on the Drive Bay, and quickly pulled the Cutting Blade.

"**Lock On!"**

"**Soiya! Kachidoki Arms! Iza Shutsujin! Ei, Ei Oh!"**

As the driver finished the pronunciation the same zipper appeared opening a portal and released a larger metallic orange that has three colors, red, orange and black, with metal rivets on it, and with two flags on the back. The orange folded out in mid-air as it falls to Gaim, then completely forming into him, turning him into a more bulkier armored Japanese Shogun with his emblem in the center of his chest, and in addition two orange colored flags with his emblem are attached on his back. His helmet has completely changed as its replaced by the Kachidoki Kabuto making it look more like a samurai, his mouthpiece has a metal like mustache while his lower jaw is covered in a golden plating, his horn returned to color gold and has an additional horns pointing upwards.

The Ageha Yummies continued their assault, but this time it didn't afflict any damage on Gaim.

Gaim pulled out a matchlock rifle that resembles a futuristic tanegashima rifle called the Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju or dubbed as DJ Gun. The gun has an orange colored blade above it's chamber, it also have a switch right above the trigger called the DJ Pitch, and a turn table in-front of it called the DJ Table. He flipped the switch to low settings, then he scratch the DJ Table creating a low pitch dubstep version of a japanese horagai music, he aimed at the Yummies and fired a set of cannon fire at them.

The Yummies quickly dodged the attacks but manage to hit and obliterate the two of them.

The shots were powerful but too slow, Gaim quickly switch the settings to high and scratched the DJ table creating the same dubstep music but faster and in a high pitch. He aimed the DJ Gun again at the Yummies and fired a barrage of bullets at the Yummies ripping them to shreds and destroying them leaving only one.

The lone Yummy struggled to get up, it tried to fly again but it's wing is torn into shreds from the attack. As it got back on it's feet it began firing energy balls at Gaim again.

Gaim took out the Musou Saber and held the DJ Gun on the grip right under it's muzzle, he pulled out a handle and inserted the sword inside the muzzle of the gun transforming it to a great sword called the Taiken Mode. The the handle of the gun now has an extension of the blade after attaching the Musou Saber, he then took out the Kachidoki Lockseed off his Driver and attached it to the Drive Bay on the DJ Gun.

"**Lock On! 1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000, Muryodaisu!"**

"**Kachidoki Charge!"**

Gaim charged the Yummy ignoring the hits from the energy balls, he jumped high as his great sword builds up energy, "OOOORYAA!" he shouted as he slashed the Yummy releasing the energy and destroyed it with a huge explosion.

The Duchess, Illococoo and the semi conscious Tabitha, were just in awe from the battle, he has shown more destructive power than before.

"_He said he doesn't know what a mage knight is, but the power he's shown is enough to wipe out an entire army of the whole continent itself."_ the Duchess thought to herself.

Gaim felt very tired as he took a small breather, he went up to the three and helped them up. He realized that something is wrong "Why are monsters from my world (or time) are in this place?!"

The Duchess shook her head and all she could answer is "I don't know..."

Gaim looked down the terrace at the city and was shocked from what he saw, combatmen wearing black spandex and masks carrying a strange weapon also accompanied by kaijins are attacking the people in the city, "Badan?! That can't be..." Gaim commented.

The Duchess looked as well and gasped from what she's seeing, people are being attacked and abducted, the captured ones are placed in a glass capsules, and they are being transported by a strange floating vehicle.

Gaim was about to jump off to save the people from the monsters, but he was stopped by the Duchess, "Why are you stopping me?! I have to save them!" Gaim protested.

The Duchess pleaded Gaim "I don't know how powerful you are, but we have to escape, there's just too many of them."

Gaim knelt down and punched the ground, he knows he's too fatigued to fight and the odds are against him since he has no backup. He complied to the Duchess and asked "So how do we get out? Were practically cornered here. Do you have a backdoor or something?"

"Leave it to me!" declared Illococoo, she gave Tabitha to Gaim in which he complied and carried her, then she backed away a bit and started glowing. She grew in size and transformed into Slyphid the Rhyme Dragon.

Gaim was taken by surprise by her transformation "Whoa! A d-dragon?! Where in the world am I?"

The Duchess quickly hopped on the back "Quickly we must escape!"

Gaim nodded and hopped on the back of the dragon while carrying Tabitha.

"Slyphid please take us to Tristain.." the Duchess requested at Slyphid as she patted her.

Slyphid nodded and quickly flew away..

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Back inside the castle King Joseph saw the dragon flying away from the city, "They escaped?! How?!" he gritted his teeth as he punched the wall. For a moment he was furious but then grinned and walked away "I'll get my hands on them with this new army.", he laughed maniacally "Once I have them, I'll wring their necks...", he was suddenly cut-off when he felt an immense pain on his head.

A voice from within his head suddenly spoke "Your breaking off our deal King Joseph! I said I'll give you a new life and an army as long you follow our orders!"

King Joseph still retained his stupid noble pride "gurk!... I'm thankful for that, but you have no longer of use for me!"

The voice from within sighed "I guess your noble stupidity got the best of you. Remember that I control your pathetic life ,and within seconds you will cease to exist in my command. And so I declare that our contract ends here as well as your life."

King Joseph gasped from what he heard, his nobility pride got the best of him and begged "W-wait! I'm sorry! W-we can talk this out..", he stopped and fell down to his knees and felt a very sharp pain on his, "GGGRRAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he held his head from the immense pain.

Then he stopped, the color of his hair began to turn white. His clothing started changing color as well, from blue and white it turned into black and gold. He opened his eyes and the color of his eyes turned to red, he stood up and dusted off his clothing, he smirked and said with a deeper voice "Goodbye foolish king! I'll be taking over your body at this point.". He proceeded to enter the castle throne room, as he opened the door an army of Ghouls waiting for him, they gave way as he walked passed them. He lazily sat on the throne as a group of Ghouls brought five of the castle's council members.

One of the council members saw him on the throne, his eyes widened with surprise and muttered "K-King Joseph?!".

King Joseph slowly shook his head, he stood up the throne as his body started emitting a black and purple aura. "Your old stupid and prideful King is dead and gone! I'm just taking over his body." he said as he started glowing and transformed into the Drake Phantom. His appearance has a golden full body armor, he also wears a belt similar to the WizarDriver. Then he declared "I am the Orma, the Drake Phantom!"

"What do you want with us?!" one of the council members asked.

The Drake Phantom laughed "Simple, I know you five have hidden agendas on your own. Oppressing the poor and weak, slavery, extortion and so many despicable deeds... I like that." he paused for a bit, "All I need you to do is choose.", he then walks towards them "Choose to live and join my side, or be one of the captives for the purpose of supplying mana for us."

The council members looked at each other, then they looked back at the Drake Phantom, all of them in unison nodded.

"Great!" the Drake Phantom clapped his hands as he transforms back to human form, he then gave them each a Gaia Memory "Use them well!", he then dismissed them "Now off with you all, I'll call upon you if I needed something.", he walked back at the throne and lazily sat on it, he then told the council members before leaving "Betray us and your lives are forfeit!"

As the council members nervously bowed down and before they left, the Masquerade Donpant entered the throne, he knelt down and reported "The Queen of Gallia has escaped your majesty!"

Orma just yawned "I don't really care about that matter."

The Donpant was puzzled with his Kings new attitude, then he asked "Didn't you wanted revenge and make the Queen of Gallia suffer?"

Orma deadpanned "Oh! That was your old King, he's dead now. Now off with you!"

The Donpant was loyal to King Joseph, he was angry as he took out his wand "Who are you?! Your not my King!"

Orma lazily stood back up and took out a black and gold ring, and wore it on his left hand, then he flipped the Switch Levers to move the Hand Author to left position and started chanting.

"**Shabadoobie Touch Henshin!"**

"**Shabadoobie Touch Henshin!"**

He then shouted "Henshin!", and placed his left hand with the ring in-front of his belt.

"**Change Now!"**

A golden magical glyph appeared beneath his feet, and it quickly moved upward as Orma's body glowed in a bright light. As the light faded Orma is now wearing a golden bodysuit. The lower part of his body is partially armored, he wears a black boots with gold linings, a silver grieves, and a silver knee pads. The upper is covered with a golden robe that resembles a wizards robe, the lower part of the robe is black and has gold linings, on his body silver ring chain holders are attach to his shoulder from both sides, his shoulders are armored with a black shoulder pads with gold linings, unlike his arm which only have a black gloves. His helmet is mostly gold, the faceplate is made out of an onyx jewel and on top his head resembles a wizards's hat. He also holds a weapon that resembles a wizards staff, but it has an axe blade and a onyx pointed tip, the weapon is called the Dis Halberd.

The Donpant quickly blasted Orma with a fireball, but has no affect on his target, he nervously backed away "It can't be! I'm a powerful square class mage!"

Orma then re-introduced himself "I am Kamen Rider Sorcerer!", he pointed his Dis Halberd at the Donpant, "The humans in this world are too prideful and idiotic." he commented as he laughed and quickly stopped, "I hereby sentence you to death for betrayal!", then he quickly teleported in-front of the Donpant and placed the tip of his Dis Halberd on the Donpant's chest.

The Donpant's Gaia Memory flung out from his body transforming him back to one of the loyal council members of King Joseph, "Eh? What happened?" he said as he saw the Gaia on the ground, he tried to pick it up but suddenly he felt an immense pain in his entire body, "AAAAARRRGHH!" he screamed as his body slowly melts away from flesh into bones until he turned into nothing.

Orma now Sorcerer looked back at the other council members "Any one of you want to try betraying me?"

The council members quickly shook their heads.

"Good! Now off with you." Sorcerer ordered, as they left he sat back down the throne, he snapped his finger and a shadow of a man appeared behind him.

The shadow bowed "What is thy bidding, my master?".

Sorcerer gave a quick order "I need you find these Void Mages, take as many of my men as you like.", then he added "You can abduct as many mages as you like as well."

"How many are they, and where can we find them?" the shadow asked.

"Three are reported at the moment, one of them is in a place called the Tristain Academy of Magic, the other is in a forest near Albion, and the third is in Romalia.", he took out some strange devices and tossed it to the shadowy figure "Use these to detect them.", he then added another order "We also need to expand our bases, I need you to kidnap the Queen of Tristain and the Pope of Romalia, I have plans for them.".

"As you wish." the shadow complied as it disappeared.

Another shadowy figure appeared behind him, "What do you need these void mages for?" he asked with a deep voice.

Sorcerer transformed back to Orma "They are the most important piece of the puzzle... Think of them as the Priestesses of Faith."

"Oho! Priestess of Faith eh? Interesting..." the shadowy figure commented as he disappeared.

Another shadowy figure suddenly walked by from the shadows, each step he made created a clanking sound of metal, his large bug-like eyes glows bright green from the darkness. Then he spoke in a deep dark metallic voice "Our plans will not fail this time!"

* * *

_Back at Gaim..._

Gaim still on his Kachidoki Arms seems to be enjoying his ride on the back of the dragon, "Whoa! Awesome, this dragon, she can really fly high." he commented he looked at the sea of clouds.

The Duchess is currently caring for her daughter Tabitha in her arms, who is currently having a fever. She looked at Gaim, she gazed at him and thought _"This person appeared out of nowhere looking like a normal commoner, and saved us without any question."._ She then asked him "Say, could you tell us where you are from?".

Gaim tilted his head and simply answered "Me? Oh, I'm from Japan."

"Japan? I've never heard of such kingdom in the continent of Halkeginia." the Duchess wondered.

Gaim crossed his arms, he was puzzled from what she said.

Tabitha who just regained consciousness then gave them a simple conclusion "Then your not from this world."

Gaim then looked at her, then he looked up at the two moons, "Your probably right. From where I'm from there's only one moon. And I'm sure I've paid attention to my geography class as a kid and never once heard a continent called Halkeginia.", he then patted Slyphid "And one more thing, I've never seen a real dragon before.".

"Kyuuuuuu!" Slyphid gently roared.

The Duchess then asked "Then why did you help us? Are you looking for a reward of some sort, or a medal of honor?".

Gaim felt kind of insulted "Well no... I don't really need any of those, I help people just for the sake of helping them.".

The Duchess felt bad on what she said to him "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Gaim just waved it off "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad all of you're all alright.".

"Kyuuuuuuu!" Slyphid gave out a roar again telling them they've reached their destination.

"Were here." Tabitha muttered.

As Slyphid lowered her flight below the sea of clouds, everyone was now able to see the Kingdom of Tristania clearly.

Gaim looked at the city of Tristania in awe "Whoa! Just like in the fairytale story book."

Slyphid flew above the city and headed to the castle, then she landed on the castle's terrace.

As they got down Tristanian Guards quickly moved towards them and quickly aimed their spears at Gaim. For the guards, he was very suspicious since he's wearing a strange armor, and they felt an intimidating aura from him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Duchess angrily said as she approached the captain of the guards.

"Oh! The Duchess d' Orleans and the Queen of Gallia! My apologies." the captain of the guard realized who she was and bowed down, "Hurry and lower your weapons." he ordered the other guards.

"Queen?!" Gaim was surprised from hearing it from the captain, he quickly looked at Tabitha "Her?!".

Tabitha just simply nodded.

The captain of the guards ordered one of his men "Hurry and inform the Queen!".

As they entered the castle they were led into a room by one of the servants, so Tabitha could rest.

After a while the Queen entered the room accompanied by Cardinal Mazarin and Koyomi.

The Duchess explained everything to the Queen and the Cardinal, while Koyomi tends Tabitha's fever.

"Monsters you say!?" Mazarin said in disbelief.

"So you were able to escape, because of him." the Queen pointed at Gaim.

Gaim just stood silent since he felt he was completely out of place, _"Wow! These people are royalty, and damn I don't know how to act in-front of them."_ he thought to himself, he even forgot to cancel his transformation.

Haruto then entered the room bringing some warm towels for Tabitha, he stopped as he was surprised upon seeing Gaim, "Kouta-san?! How are you able to get here?" he asked as he approached him.

Gaim rubbed the back of his helmet "I don't know... I just heard a plea for help as a portal appeared, and just jumped through.".

Haruto was puzzled how a portal appeared where Gaim was.

Tabitha suddenly spoke as she took out the ring "He was summoned by this..."

Haruto went to her and looked at the ring "A Rider Ring? How did you acquire this?"

Tabitha simply replied "It just appeared."

"It just appeared?" Haruto tilted his head as he was puzzled by her answer.

"Well let's just leave it as that." Gaim simply concluded, "Alright, time for some breather" he said as he was about to cancel his transformation. But suddenly his whole body started glowing, he looked at his hand and wondered what's going on "Eh? What's happening?".

The Rider Ring Tabitha have started glowing as well.

Gaim then shrugged "This probably means 'time is up.".

Haruto was a bit disappointed and sighed "It seems so... I was hoping you could stay so we could find out where the Kaijins are coming from."

Gaim sighed as well and remembered something "That reminds me, when I got here I saw black suited combatmen abducting people along with different types of Kaijin.", he then asked "Do you think it's Badan?".

"Badan?! That's a huge possibility." Haruto guessed.

As Gaim is slowly fades away he patted Haruto on his shoulder "If you ever need help, be sure to call me.", then he approached Tabitha, he took the Rider Ring and her hand, and then he placed it on her finger. He patted her head and said "Whenever your in trouble call for me as well.", and then he glowed in a bright flash and faded away.

Haruto sighed as he gave the towels to Koyomi, he rubbed the back of his head and thought _"I shouldn't have left those rings in the void."_, he glanced at Koyomi _"But I can't blame you for making me create such a rush decision to save you."._

Suddenly a portal that looked like a silvery veil appeared behind him, Daiki Kaito walked out from the portal.

Everyone in the room was surprised by his sudden appearance.

Daiki just tips his baseball cap "So did the rings made it to this world?"

"Daiki?! What are you doing here?" Haruto quickly asked.

Daiki just shrugged "Just passing by.", then he asked again "So like I asked earlier, did the rings made it to this world?"

Haruto was a bit confused from what he said "Huh?! What do you mean? I forgot the rings in void, but somehow one made it and ended up...", he pointed at Tabitha's hand "With her...".

"Great!" Daiki simply answered as he clapped his hands, "I thought it would be truly lost in the void." he said as he tips his cap again.

Haruto's eyes widened "How did you...?!"

Daiki smiled and just simply answered "I can travel into other worlds, including the void.", he further added "I didn't think you would lose such a treasure. It's a good thing I placed a tracking device on it, so I went there and scattered the ring all over the place."

"W-wait!? Why would you even do that?! Why not just give the treasure box to me?!" Haruto asked.

Daiki smirked as another silvery veil portal appeared behind him, "Simple! It's a lot more fun this way." he said as he walked through the portal. Before he disappeared he then added "If you want the Riders to remain here, then the first wearer of the ring should have a very strong desire for a Rider to stay here.".

Haruto tried to stop him but the portal already disappeared.

Everyone present in the room all heard the their conversation.

Queen Henrietta then started questioning Haruto, "Do you know that person?" she asked.

Haruto shrugged "Not much, but he's Kamen Rider like me and Gaim."

"He's kind of a strange person." the Duchess commented.

The Queen asked once more "So if he's like you, then why doesn't he simply stay and help you?".

Haruto sighed as he rubbed his temple "I don't know what his motives are, and it seems like he's just playing around while everyone is getting serious regarding this matter.", then he shrugged "Well if one ring had made it then the others should follow.", then he pondered as he went to the window and stared at the two moons. Daiki's final words began to echo in his mind "Strong desire of a person?", he then sighed "What could he meant by that?".

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Academy..._

Kirche is currently walking down the hallways headed to her room when a bright light suddenly appeared. She shielded her eyes from the bright light, as the light faded it dropped a silver ring on the ground, she picks it up and observed it "Strange looking ring.".

The ring has red sharp curved red jewels on it and two small spikes on it (_cue sound: tuning fork resonating_).

She shrugged it off and placed the ring in her pocket.

_Outside the dorms..._

At the same time Montmorency and Guiche are flirting with each other outside the school dorms when the same bright light flashed in-front of them. Both of them shielded their eyes from the light, as the light fades a ring dropped on the ground.

The Ring is also silver, it has two spikes on it's side and a yellow jewel underneath a silver grid (_cue sound: Knight of Spear!_).

Guiche took the ring and knelt down in-front of Montmorency giving it to her as a gift.

Montmorency blushed as she gladly took the ring and wore it, "So is this your secret gift your telling me about days ago?" she asked.

Guiche rubbed the back of his head "Y-yes my darling.", he then looked away a bit as he sweated heavily_"I almost forgot about that, luckily that ring came out of nowhere."._

_At the Headmasters Office..._

The Headmaster is currently resting in his chair and smoking his pipe when the same bright light appeared. The light faded and a ring dropped on his table.

The ring is mostly silver, it has four spikes in a slanting position on it's left side, and two pink jewels (_cue sound: techno music_).

He picked up the ring and observed it, "This must be one of Sir Haruto's or Sir Kosuke's ring." he commented, "I'll just give this to them by tomorrow." he shrugged it off as he hid it on his pocket and proceeded smoking his pipe again.

_At the schools laboratory..._

Prof. Colbert is currently busy doing experiments on some chemicals, while mixing some concoction a bright light appeared, it distracted him causing the concoction to explode, the room was filled with smoke as he notice a silver ring on the ground.

The ring has a black jewel in the center and a what looks like a silver A' above it (_cue sound: vroom!_).

"Interesting." he said as he tips his glasses, "It must be one of Sir Kosuke's ring." he commented as he pocketed the ring, "I'll just give it back to him tomorrow." he said as he continued with his experiment.

_At the school's laundry room..._

Siesta and her cousin Jessica who usually visits her, are currently folding the laundry.

Jessica sighed "Such a boring day."

Siesta giggled "Don't say that, it's actually relaxing doing something like this."

"Your so boring, you know that." Jessica pouted at Siesta.

Then another bright light appeared, then it quickly faded away and left two silver rings.

Jessica took one of them that looked like an acorn and has two yellow jewels on it (_cue sound: Never Give Up!_), "Look jewelries! Hehe... Finders keepers." Jessica commented as she puts it inside her pocket.

Siesta scolded her "Hey! That must one of the students jewelry! We should give them back to whomever owns it!", she took the other silver ring that has a lot of spikes on it, it has two yellow gems and a red comb (_cue sound: guitar riff_).

_At Louise's room..._

Louise is still pondering regarding what Koyomi did on their last mission, she saw that she used a low level explosion spell at Haruto.

Saito wondered why she's in deep thought and asked "What's on your mind right now?".

She sighed and told him "It's about Koyomi..."

"So what about her?" Saito asked.

"Well it's about her affinity, I think she's a …..." Louise was about to explain when she was cut-off by a bright light, both she and Saito covered their eyes from the light.

As the light fades away two silver rings dropped on the floor. Saito picked them up, one of them is shaped like a rocket ship and has two orange gems (_cue sound: 3,2,1_). The other has a line in the middle and two red gems with letter W' like design above them (_cue sound: strange mechanical sound_).

"What are those?" Louise asked.

"Hmm..." Saito observed closely, for him it resembled something, he then thought "These looks like the rings that Haruto-san has.".

Louise took one of them and observed it "Don't you think these looks like a face of a Kamen Rider?".

Saito nodded "Yeah I think so too."

_At the academy's kitchen..._

Cordella is currently wiping sweat on her forehead after cleaning up all the dishes, as she wipes her hand with a towel another bright light appeared. She shielded her eyes from the light and in an instant it disappeared leaving a silver ring.

The ring is mostly silver with a two red gems that looked like a peach that was cut in half. (_cue sound: bullet train's horn_)

She took the ring "Sir Kosuke must have dropped this..", then she puts it in her pocket

* * *

_Back at the Castle in Tristania..._

Queen Henrietta is now dressed in her night gown and headed to bed, she sighed for a bit "What a long day...", as she sat down on her bet a bright light suddenly appeared, she covered her eyes until the light disappeared.

As the light fades a silver ring appeared it has a blue gem on it and some sort of a horn of a beetle (_cue sound: mechanical sounds_)

The Queen went over and took the ring "This looks like what Sir Haruto and that Daiki fellow was mentioning.", she placed it on a table "It's already late to wake them tonight, I'll just give it to Koyomi by tomorrow."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

In a house hidden a forest, two women are quietly having a tea under a moonlit night, an half-elven girl named Tiffania and her guardian, a former thief Matilda.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping and preparing to go back at school?" Matilda asked as she sips her cup of tea.

Tiffiania pouted at her "It's my last day, at least give me a chance to have a cup of tea with you before I leave in the morning.".

Matilda giggled at Tiffania "Sorry, sorry, I forgot that you rarely visit me and the kids.".

But before Tiffania could reply a bright light appeared, both of them shielded their eyes from as it quickly fades away leaving a silver ring on the table. The ring is mostly silver and has two green gems on it (_cue sound: medal chime_).

Matilda was a bit surprised "What was that?!"

Tiffania noticed the ring on the table and took it, "Look a ring..." she took the ring and suddenly felt a strong magic coming from it.

"Strange, how in the world did that ring appeared out of thin air?" Matilda asked in curiosity.

Tiffania shook her head "I don't know as well, but it feels like it's giving out some strange power."

Matilda raised a brow "Power? I don't feel anything from it."

Tiffania shrugged it off and placed the ring in her pocket.

_End of chapter..._

* * *

Character Introduction:

**Kazuraba Kouta a.k.a Kamen Rider Gaim**

The main characters and the main protagonist of the series Kamen Rider Gaim. Kouta is a cheerful person who concerns himself with helping and protecting everyone and due to this, 'protecting people' is his very reason in fighting when it comes to his duty as a Kamen Rider

**Orma/ Drake Phantom a.k.a Kamen Rider Sorcerer**

Created his own world of magic by using Koyomi's Philosophers stone, but was destroyed by Wizard in the past. Now he has returned for an unknown reason using the body of King Joseph.

**Cardinal Mazarin**

He was suppose to be the next in line to be Romalia's Holy Emperor and Pope, but declined in order to serve the Tristain Royal family.

**Guiche de Gramont**

Guiche came from a noble kin and is Louise de la Vallière's classmate. Despite being enamored with his girlfriend, Montmorency de Montmorency, he cannot decide which girl he loves, since he is a playboy. Despite being a Casanova, Guiche is always ready to fight, especially when it comes to protecting Tristain and his friends.

Guiche is a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a white, ruffled-collar blouse underneath a black, long cloak where his collar rests on and his chest is shown and wears a pair of violet pants. He carries an artificial rose which serves as his wand.

**Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency**

Montmorency is one of Louise's classmates. She has a water affinity and herfamiliar spirit is a frog named Robin. She has feelings for Guiche de Gramont, her boyfriend, though she acts indifferently when she is expected to act romantically. She can create miscellaneous potions, which includes a prohibited love potion.

Montmorency is a young lady with blond long hair styled into Victorian ringlets and blue eyes. There is a large, red ribbon tied around her hair. Like other students, she has the same format of clothing, though she has some alterations. Instead of white socks, she wears a stocking-like socks reminiscent to those of Louise and wears black school shoes.

**Tiffania Westwood**

Tiffania is a half-elf, and probably has inherited Void magic through the royal bloodline of Albion. She's also friends with Saito and Louise, as she had feelings for Saito in the oast but eventually gave up on him.

Tiffania has long blonde (goldish) hair and light blue eyes. At first, she wore a hat to cover her Elf ears but after people discovered that she was a Half-Elf, she stopped wearing her hat. Her breasts are often called to "debate" by many of the male characters in the series. Some of them include Guiche, Malicorne, and even Headmaster Osmond, as well as several of the woman who are considerably less endowed than her.

**Matilda of Sachsen-Gotha**

She is 23 years old, and a commoner, though was once a noble. Because of this, she is still able to use magic. Matilda is a triangle class, earth mage. She is notably capable of making golems. It is later revealed that she is actually the famous thief, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. Mathilda is stated as once being part of the high-class Albion nobility, being a friend of Tiffania as Mathildat's father was a viceroy who served Tiffania's father, the Archduke of Albion. Mathilda would bring money and groceries to Tiffania who lived with orphans in Westwood village. It was also said that Matilda had helped Tiffania escape and live away from the Albion soldiers. Mathilda cared for Tiffania and had a motherly attitude towards her.

Matilda has a long green hair and a yellowish brown eyes, she usually wears a robe with a purple cape with a hood to cover her face whenever she goes to town.

**Jessica**

She is Siesta's first cousin on her maternal side, and she is also descended from the same Japanese pilot. She works at her fathers pub called the Charming Fairies. Her appearance is the same as Siesta but longer black hair, her eyes is blue and she has a big breast.

Next chapter:

The Academy is invaded, Haruto and Kosuke are overwhelmed, but help suddenly appeared... Riders appears.


	7. Chapter 7 Battride War

**Ch 07 Battride War**

_Morning at the Academy..._

It was another day for all the students, every student is still preparing in their rooms for their day to start. On the other hand Kosuke who usually sleep outside in one of the dorms is wide awake and heating a kettle for his morning coffee.

Kosuke yawned as he poured hot coffee onto his cup and drank it, "Ahh.. Such a nice morning." he commented as he looked up into the clear blue sky. As he finished his coffee, he stood up and stretched his arms "This day looks great! I believe nothing wrong will happen.".

Basically, Kosuke probably didn't know that he just jinxed a peaceful day.

He met up with Arabella outside the dorms, "Morning Ara-chan!" he greeted her.

Arabella blushed a bit being given a nickname by Kosuke "G-good morning to you as well.".

"Don't you have classes today?" Kosuke suddenly asked her as they proceeded to stroll to the vestri courtyard.

Arabella shook her head "No it's the day of the void. You can't expect every student to be awake early after spending all night at the Ball of the Frigg."

Kosuke bashfully rubbed the back of his head "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Arabella sighed "How could you forget that? That was just last night, and top of that you were practically pigging out on the food.".

Kosuke just laughed it off "Ha ha ha ha... Sorry when I eat too much, I usually forget a lot of things."

As they went to the vestri courtyard to do a little stretching, they saw a group of men wearing some sort of military uniforms, they were 20 of them in total. As they entered the school they were met by Colbert.

Colbert seems to recognize the uniforms to be from a elite Gallian military, he greeted them and asked "Ah! Gallian elites, what brings you here to our school?".

One of them answered "Nothing, were just here to observe."

Colbert raised a brow and asked "Observe? What for?".

"None of your business!" another stated as they entered the school.

Many of the students noticed them as they entered, but they quickly ignored them.

Colbert on the other hand was a bit suspicious of their sudden visit, he then approached Kosuke "Please watch over them while I talk to the Headmaster."

Kosuke just nodded and gave a thumbs up "Sure, no prob!".

But before Colbert could leave the so called Gallian Elites suddenly summoned different types of monsters. They were a variety of Trash Yummies, Dustard Ninjas, Ghouls, and Bakeneko Makamous. As the students saw the monsters they quickly panicked and ran for shelter.

Kosuke quickly ordered Arabella to go with the other students in which she quickly complied, then he shouted "Henshin!".

"**Set! Open! L-I-O-N! Lion!"**

Kosuke now transformed to Beast quickly jumped, "GAO!" he shouted and slashed one of the Ghouls using his Dice Saber. One Dustard attacked him from both sides, he quickly dodged them but a blast coming from a Bakaneko quickly struck him on the chest, "GUAAH!" he grunted as sparks came out from his armor. As he struggled to get up a Trash Yummy grabbed him from behind, "Huh?! Get off me!" he said as he struggles to break free, as another Bakaneko slashed him multiple times on the chest while the Trash Yummy held him in place.

Two of the Gallian Elites took out their own Gaia Memories and pressed it.

"**T-Rex!"**

"**Magma!"**

The two men quickly transforms into monstrous Dopants, one has a huge T-Rex head for a body with arms and legs, while the other has his body seems to be engulf in flames with his head that looked like a demonic skull, but in truth it's just a design in his form.

The Magma Dopant quickly blasted fireballs at Beast, critically damaging him, and destroying the Trash Yummy that held him.

While the T-Rex Dopant dug himself underground, and quickly appearing where Beast had fell. The Dopant quickly bit Beast on his torso sending sparks from his body.

"AAARGH!" Beast screamed in pain, he used the tip of the handle of his Dice Saber to pommel the Dopant, but didn't work.

"We'll handle this one, find the Void Mage, and go after the one's that escaped." the Magma Dopant suggested to his comrades.

The others nodded as they split into groups and went after the ones that escaped.

* * *

_Dining Hall_

Most students hid in the dining hall along with them is Kirche, she took lead and ordered the male students to barricade the door.

As they finished barricading the door Kirche and the male students took out their wands, "Blast them any of those things if ever they get through."

One male student then boasted "Don't worry, were nobles these monsters can't handle us."

Everyone sweat-dropped as they thought alike "_Then why did you hide along with us._".

Then the door suddenly exploded as Bakaneko Makamous entered the room, the Makamous are like large humanoid cat monsters with sharp claws.

"Fireball!" Kirche shouted as she and the male students blasted the monsters, smoke quickly engulfed the room, while everyone covered their eyes.

As the smoke fades, the Bakanekos are still standing without any damage. They quickly hopped around the students and quickly cornering them.

Two of the Gallian Elites entered, "Restrain them! If they struggle kill them!" one them ordered the Bakanekos. Then they took out a Gaia Memory and then pressed it.

"**Bird!"**

"**Money!"**

Both men quickly transformed, one turned into a humanoid monster bird with green feathers, while the other transformed into some sort of fat golden golem.

The students couldn't do nothing since they have nowhere to go, one of the female student began crying "Oh please founder, I don't wanna be killed!".

Then suddenly everyone heard a loud resonating sound of a tuning fork.

Kirche felt something warm in her pocket, she remembered the ring she got from last night. As she took out the ring it began to glow, and it then suddenly spoke.

"**Hibiki, Please! Rider-Rider-Rider!"**

Then an emblem appeared, and quickly it gave a flash as a man came out. The man is almost the same age as Colbert, probably older but still with a full hair on his head.

"A commoner?!" one of the male student commented.

The Money Dopant suddenly laughed "Ha Ha Ha Ha! Your only savior is a commoner?! Pathetic!"

The man just smiled and then introduced himself "Well hello there to you too. My name is Hibiki, pleasure to meet you.", then he gave out a strange salute "Shu!".

Kirche raised a brow "What does 'Shu!' means?"

Hibiki quickly took out a strange tuning fork with some sort of oni face design on it's handle, he tapped it onto his shoe. Then he looked back at the students "Don't worry, I'm here to help."

_**'Ting~'**_

Another male student then complained "How does someone using a tuning fork help us?!"

"Because I'm well trained!" Hibiki simply replied as the sound from his tuning fork started to resonate louder, he placed it over his forehead as a Oni' face crest appeared. Then his whole body is suddenly covered with purple flames, in which earned a gasp from the students. Then he quickly swung his right arm, which quickly extinguished the flame on his body.

Every student suddenly jaw-dropped on what they saw.

Hibiki's body is now covered in a dark-violet armored bodysuit, the armor is in a tight fit in which it shows his muscles. His gauntlets are red which also covers his hands, it came along with black and silver cuffs, in which he have on his ankles. He also has a large strange round buckle, it's design has a silver lined and red outer layer, and black in the center which has an yellow Okinawan symbol Hidari Gomon or called Tomoe only with sharp edges called the Oni Symbol, it is also called his Ongekiko- Kaentsuzumi, it is strapped around his waist with a brown belt, and two red drumsticks are attached on the back called the Ongekiko- Rekka. Finally his helmet has red sharp curved designs on the sides, it also has two silver horns, and a gold 'Oni' face crest on his forehead.

The ring that summoned him also changed color.

The Money Dopant quickly ordered the Bakanekos to attack Hibiki.

Hibiki quickly took out the Ongekiko- Rekka and slammed them at one of the Bakanekos that came closer. As another attacked him from behind, he quickly dodged it and then pommel his weapon at it, one Bakaneko charged him up-front and caught him in a bear hug.

"Good! Keep him still." the Bird Dopant said as he dashed at Hibiki.

Suddenly a mouth appeared from his helmet, he took a deep breath, and then he quickly blew a purple flame which quickly burned the Bakaneko and damaged the incoming Bird Dopant. Then he took out the Ongekiko- Kaentsuzumi and threw it at the Bird Dopant, it attached itself at the monster as it grew larger, disabling the monster from any movement. He readied his Ongekiko Rekka, and then he shouted...

"**Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Kyōda no Kata"**

Hibiki powerfully beats the Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi with both Rekka. The Oni symbol forms on the Bird Dopant and swirls with Hibiki's fire and pure sound, destroying the Dopant.

The students just watched in awe as they saw him in battle.

The Money Dopant threw some coins at Hibiki, on which they exploded upon impact.

Sparks came out from Hibiki's body as he fell to the ground, as the Bakanekos tried to start overwhelming him, but he quickly recovered as he stood up and started pounding the Bakanekos down. As he continued his offensive assault, his body started emitting steam.

The Money Dopant threw some more exploding coins at Hibiki.

Hibiki wasn't able to dodge the coins as it exploded upon impact, it destroyed the Bakanekos in the process as well, and created a gust of smoke that covered the whole dining hall.

The Dopant laughed hard thinking that he defeated the Rider, but he was dead wrong as he sees his silhouette in the smoke.

As the smoke fades Hibiki's color change, the purple parts of his body is now crimson red, and his helmet's faceplate is now silver. "Hibiki Kurenai!" said Hibiki as he stood in a fighting stance.

"W-what! Your suppose to be dead after that attack!" the Money Dopant said in fear as he backed away.

"Prepare yourself!" Hibiki said as he took a deep breath, and then he charged slamming his Rekkas at the Dopant creating a flaming Oni Symbol. Then he shouted...

"**Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Shinku no Kata"**

He then pounds away his Rekkas at the Dopant in a very fast rhythm, then he stopped for a moment stretching out his arms while taking a deep breath, "HA!" he shouted as he slammed both Rekkas one last time, the Oni symbol began to swirl completely burning the Dopant and destroying it.

"A-amazing!" one male student commented.

"A man with supreme vigor and fire." Kirche commented as she blushed, she approached Hibiki and started flirting with him. "Such a strong man, your fire is so intense it melts my heart!" she commented as she hugged his arms.

"I'm very flattered... But sorry I'm already married." Hibiki stated as he walked out.

Kirche's turned blank white as she heard him.

All the male students went up to her and tried to comfort her, "Don't worry mistress, you still have us!" one of the male student said.

Kirche quickly regained composure as she stood up "Well Colbert is still my number one.", she walks away ignoring the boys.

The male students turned blank white as she left.

* * *

_At the same time in the Academy's Ballroom..._

Headmaster Osmond is currently discussing matters on remodeling the ballroom with one of the school faculty Miss Chevreuse.

Then suddenly the door bursted open as students came rushing in, among with them is Beatrice von Guldenhorf and the three girls that always followed her, they were all tensed as they ran to Osmond for help.

"Headmaster help us!" Beatrice pleaded.

"What's going on here?!" the Headmaster was confused on what's happening.

"Please children calm down!" Miss Chevreuse said as she tries to calm them down, she then asked one of them "What has gotten into all of you children?!"

"M-monsters!" one female student blurted.

Osmond raise a brow "Monsters?! Of all the ridiculous...!", he suddenly stopped in between his words when Dustards came jumping from the ceiling.

"They're here!" one of the female students cried out.

Two Gallian Elites then entered, "Take them!" one of them ordered.

"The Gallian military! Why are you doing this?!" Osmond demanded an answer.

"None of your business old man!" the other replied.

One of the female students whispered at Beatrice "Where are your bodyguards?"

Beatrice whispered back "T-they should be on their way..."

"I-I've already called in my guards! You better step out and let us be!" Beatrice threatened as she snapped her fingers.

One of the Gallian military just laughed at her threat "Oh those pathetic whelps?! The Dustards have killed them already.".

Beatrice was shocked from what he said "D-don't be ridiculous! My guards are the finest of Guldenhorf, you can't possibly..", she was cut-off when a Dustard suddenly threw a bloodied helmet at her.

Most of the female students screamed in fear from what they saw.

"Let's just hurry up!" one of the Gallian Elites suggested as they took out a Gaia Memory.

"**Violence!"**

"**Arms!"**

Then they transformed into monsters, the Violence Dopant has a very bulky and large upper body, the head is like a shape of a capsule with a mouth, and only one eye, also his left hand is replaced by a wrecking ball. While Arms Dopant is armored only on his upper body, he carries around a large broken sword, while his left arm is morphed into a gun.

As they transformed the ring that was inside Osmonds pocket began to glow, he took notice and took it out, then it spoke.

"**Meteor, Please! Rider-Rider-Rider!"**

A young man then appeared in front of them, the young man wears a light brown uniform , he also has a strange belt attached to his waist. The belts buckle is called the Meteor Driver, it has a sort of a black rotating ball in the center called the Celestial Drive Unit, on it's upper left side it has a switch on it called the Meteor Switch.

Osmond raised his brow as he remembers the rings chant "Rider? You can't possibly be..."

The Arms donpant interrupted him as he warned the young man "Get out of our way commoner, or we'll teach you to learn your place!"

The young man didn't say anything as he pushed back the lever on his belt.

"**Meteor, Ready?"**

As a funky techno music plays, he stretched his arms out, then bringing them around clockwise, before his arms crossed each other he then shouted "Henshin!", as he spread his arms downward. The music then changed as he kneels down, then the young man is now inside a ball of blue light, and it suddenly turned into a blue fireball. The fireball then flew around hitting and destroying some of the Dustards.

"W-what's going on?" Beatrice muttered.

The fireball went down back in-front of the students and teachers. As the fireball fades away, it was no longer the young man standing in-front of them. His body is now covered in a black bodysuit, the bodysuit is designed to look like a galaxy with no planets but stars only, he also has silver cuffs on his wrist and ankles. A device is attached to his right arm called the Meteor Galaxy, and his right shoulder is the only one that have a blue shoulder pad. His helmet is mostly silvery gray, but on his face mask it has a blue visor that covers his big pink round eyes, it also has four spikes on a slanting position on the left of his head.

The students was astonished as they saw the changes.

"W-who are you?!" demanded the Violence Dopant.

The young man then turned around facing the Dopants, "Kamen Rider Meteor! The one who will decide your fate!" Meteor introduced himself as he swiped his thumb under his nose.

"Attack and kill him!" ordered the Arms Dopant.

The Dustard complied as they all charged Meteor, but he quickly hopped around and dodged them all. Then in quick manner he proceeded his offensive, "HUWACHAA!" he shouted as he gave a back-hand punch to one Dustard, "ACHAAA!" he shouted again as he gave a back-kick to two other Dustards. Then he hopped around some more and began taunting a 'Come and get me!' gesture at the Dopants.

"Grr! Impudent fool!" the Violence Dopant then charged Meteor, but his oversize and bulky stature is his downfall.

Meteor easily dodged the Violence Dopants attack, "HWA!" he gave a quick punch on the face while hopping around the Dopant, "ACHA!" then a quick kick on the back of the Dopants head.

"Stand still you rat!" angrily grunted the Violence Dopant.

His partner the Arms Dopant aimed his gun at Meteor, but every shot misses since he was hopping around a lot.

Meteor just hopped around kicking and punching the Dopant and the Dustards, then he pushed a lever on the Meteor Galaxy and then placed his finger on it's sensor.

"**Saturn, Ready! OK, Saturn!"**

Then an image of the planet Saturn appeared on his right hand hand, "HUWACHAA!" he shouted as he swung his arm around releasing blade rings, the rings flew and slashed the Dustards in which completely destroying them.

One of the ring hit the Violence Dopant and cut off his left arm arm, "AAARGH! MY ARM" he screamed in pain as he fell down to his knees.

Meteor quickly charged the Dopant while removing the Meteor Switch on his belt and placing it on his Meteor Galaxy.

"**Limit Break! OK!"**

Then Meteor quickly gave a series of rapid punches at the Dopant while shouting "Hoooo... ATATATATATATATA!", then he pulled back his right arm and then gave a stronger punch while he shouted "HUWACHAA!".

The Violence Dopant couldn't even scream from the relentless assault, he just exploded while his companion watched from afar.

The Arms Dopant saw the destructive power Meteor have shown and decided to just run away.

"Your not getting away!" Meteor said as he saw the other Dopant running off, he removed the Meteor Switch off the Meteor Galaxy and returned it to his Meteor Driver and then spun the Celestial Drive Unit.

"**Metero On, Ready? Meteor Limit Break!"**

Then he bent down a bit while spreading his arms open while shouting "Hwoooo!", then he jumped and proceeded to a flying kick, "HUWACHAAA!" he shouted as he boosted towards the his target.

The Arms Dopant was almost near the door, he turned around and uses his large broken sword as a shield, but it quickly shattered as Meteor's kick hits. "AAAAARGH!" he screamed as the kick struck his chest and then he exploded.

After the Dopants destruction Osmond and the rest couldn't even give out a comment since the battle was so quick, they just stood their in awe.

Meteor on the other hand turned around facing the people he saved, and then gave his 'thumb swipe under the nose' gesture.

* * *

_At same time in the Library..._

Colbert managed to get some of the students into the library to hide, they also managed to barricade door using some of the bookshelves. "Please don't panic! Sir Kosuke is dealing with those monsters outside." Colbert tried to calm some of the students.

"B-but Professor, there's too many of them!" one male student said.

Colbert readied his staff "Don't worry... I'll protect you all... It's my duty as my teacher!".

But after saying that the door exploded and three Gallian Elites entered.

"No use hiding!" one of the Elites said.

Colbert casted a fireball, but he was countered with an icewall by one of the Gallian milita.

"Enough games!" one Gallian Elites shouted. Then all three took out their own Gaia Memory and pressed them.

"**Ice Age!"**

"**Hopper!"**

"**Sweets!"**

All three Gallian Elites are now turned into Dopants, the Ice Age is familiar to them since it was used by someone before already. The Hopper looked like a mutated humanoid grasshopper. While the Sweets looks like a human mashed up pastries, with his left arm turned into a candy corn that served as a weapon.

Colbert fired three fireballs at the Dopants, but it was ineffective.

"With these artifacts given to us, not even a pentagram class mage can stop us!" boasted the Hopper Dopant.

Colbert and the students backed away as the three Dopants to walk towards them. "You will not take or harm them!" he shouted as he fired more fireballs.

"He's resisting! Shall we kill him?!" suggested the Ice Age Dopant.

"I'll do it!" said the Sweets Dopant as he charged at Colbert.

Then suddenly the ring inside Colberts pocket started to glow. "What's happening?" he wondered as he took it out of his pocket, then it suddenly spoke.

"**Accel, Please! Rider-Rider-Rider!"**

Suddenly a man wearing a red jacket and red pants grabbed the Sweets Dopants arm, and then he punched him on the chest, sending him back to his Dopant companions.

"W-what?! A commoner managed to hurt me with a mere punch?! I-impossible!" the Sweets Dopant grunted while holding his chest.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!" asked the Ice Age Dopant.

"Do you think a simple commoner can handle three of Gallian's Elites?!" boasted the Hopper Dopant again.

The man in red glared at the Dopants, "Do not ask me questions!" he stated at the Dopants, then he took out a motorcycle handle bar called the Accel Driver, and placed it over his waist, it then formed a silver belt attaching itself in place.

Colbert saw the strange buckle now attached to his belt and remembered the chant the ring made, and with excitement he shouted "Another Rider!".

"What do you mean another Rider Professor?" all the students wondered in unison.

The man in red took out what from what it looks like to everyone else a mage artifact but a more cleaner and sleek looking one.

"An artifact! How did a simple commoner like you managed to get one?!" demanded the Ice Age Dopants.

The man in red glared at them again "This is not an artifact! This is a Gaia Memory, my personalized Gaia Memory! And once more DO NOT ASK ME QUESTIONS!". With that statement he pressed button on the Gaia Memory and said "Hen... shin!...".

"**Accel!"**

Then he inserted it on his belt creating an engine sound starting up, then he revved up the right handle bar of his Accel Driver.

"**Accel!"**

A sound of an engine was heard starting up as images of a motorcycle exhaust and red particles appeared around him, the exhaust quickly disappeared but the red particles converged at the man in red and formed a crimson armor. The armor has a silver greaves with black kneepads that looked like spoilers, the sides of his ankles have a wheel on it but only in half, and the side of his thighs has silver platings. His upper body has a bulky armor, the lower part of chest has a cooling fin, and on the right part of his chest is what it looks like a fuel valve cover, and he have a backpack with a wheel and handle bars on it. He has a red shoulder pads that has a spike pointed upwards, his arms have silver platings on the side similar to the ones on his thighs, and his hands is covered in a black metallic glove. Finally his helmet is fully red with a black visor and on top of it is a silver letter A' ,that extends over the top forming his horn.

"Another Mage Knight?!" a male student commented.

Colbert then thought to himself "So Sir Kosuke was telling the truth, there are more Riders like him."

"You can't possibly defeat three square class mages with artifacts on them!" the Hopper Dopant boasted once again.

While ignoring the comments Accel's mono-eye suddenly glowed in bright blue, then a hybrid of a sword and gun in which he calls the Engine Blade drops to the ground, its blade is sunk down to the cemented floor due to its heaviness, but Accel just pulled it out with ease. He looked at the Dopants once more, he hung his Engine Blade on his shoulder and then said "Now, let's break away!".

The Sweets Dopant took out his wand and casted rock spikes at Accel.

But Accel quickly disposed of the spikes using his Engine Blade, he slashed each spike down as he proceeded to charge at the Sweets Doppant, but the Hopper interfered by attacking him from behind with a drop kick, and he stumbles down to the ground.

The Ice Dopant then started freezing Accel in place.

But Accel started revving up the handle bars on his Driver, then he started heating up melting the ice away, as he stood up he opened a slot on his Engine Blade, and then he inserted a Gaia Memory inside it.

"**Engine!"**

He charged at the Ice Age Dopant, but the Dopant casted a hail of ice-spikes, Accel dodged some of them but they were too many, then he pressed the trigger on his Engine Blade.

"**Steam!"**

Then hot steam came out of the Engine Blade quickly melting off the ice-spikes, the Hopper Dopant tried to take advantage by attacking Accel from behind, but he quickly turned around while pulling the trigger again...

"**Electric!"**

With that announcement he slashed upward, forcing the Hopper Dopant to slam it's head on the ceiling, then he turned around and dashed at the Ice Age Dopant, and then he pulled the trigger again but this time he held it down...

"**Engine, Maximum Drive!"**

Accel then slashed the Dopant three times creating a letter A'

"AAAAAARRGH!" the Ice Age Dopant screamed and then exploded.

He opened the Engine Blade, and it pops out the Engine Memory, then he noticed somethings wrong. "What!? That was a memory break! Is it possible that their using the newly enhanced Gaia Memories?! Then that means there's a low chance of survival for the user if they ever get hit by any form of Memory Break." Accel said in conclusion, since he noticed that the user didn't survive from the explosion, and the only trace left is the broken pieces of the Gaia Memory. He went-over the spot where the Ice Age Dopant died and picked up the pieces of the Gaia Memory.

"Don't ignore us!" the Hopper Dopant complained and jumped towards Accel.

Accel quickly slashed the Hopper Dopant, "It was your choice for using these... The only choice that I have is to kill you two quickly." he commented as he crushed the pieces of the Gaia Memory in his hand. "I'll just pray for your souls if ever you reach the other side... Only if!" he muttered as he took out another Gaia Memory, but this one is much bigger since it have some sort of attachment on top of it, then he stabbed his Engine Blade on the ground. He folded the top part of it showing what it looks like a traffic light called the Trans-Signal, then he removed the Accel Memory from his Driver, and then pressed the new Gaia Memory...

"**Trial!"**

He slotted the Trial Memory on his Driver, and then revved up the right handle bar...

"**Trial!"**

A beep was heard as the Trans-Signal's first light lit up red, then it beeped the second time as the second light lit up yellow, at that point Accel's color turned from red to yellow, lastly the last light lit up blue, as images of a motorcycle exhausts appeared around him and started spinning upwards while small blue particles appeared, and converged onto him completely changing his form turning him to color blue. The greaves is now gone, only replaced by a silver ankle cuff, and a silver kneepad. The armor on his thighs have been replace by tire threads. His chest plate has been replaced by a silver plating, and his shoulder pad is now rounded with tire threads that goes on to his arms. Finally his helmets visor is now orange and covered with silver plating, he has a black mouthpiece added as well.

"Changing your color will not save you!" as the Hopper Dopant tried to kick him.

Accel suddenly ran in high-speed dodging the attack, his speed was too fast as they could only see a blur as he ran towards the Sweets Dopant.

"T-too fast!" Colbert commented as he saw Accel's speed.

The Sweets Dopant tried to cast ground spikes at Accel but all of them missed.

Accel appeared behind the Dopant as he removed the Trial Memory, he unfolded it and pressed the button on the side.

"**Trial, Maximum Drive!"**

The Gaia Memory suddenly showed a timer and started beeping, he threw the memory upward and proceeded to kick the Dopant multiple times in a blurring speed as an image of a letter T' started to appear, then he ran towards the Hopper Dopant while grabbing the Engine Blade on the ground, he quickly inserted the Engine Memory again in the sword.

"**Engine, Maximum Drive!"**

He quickly proceeded to slash away the Hopper Dopant in high-speed as well forming an image of a letter T' again, he then stopped and caught the Trial Memory, it showed a number 9.9, then he said "9.9 seconds, that is the time left until your despair!"

"AAAAAAARGH!" shouted both Hopper and Sweets Dopant as they exploded. But the one who transformed into the Sweets Dopant managed to survive, now back in his human form he tried to crawl away and escape the wrath of the Rider, but as he looked up Accel is already there.

"I have some questions for you.." Accel said as he grabbed the Gallian Elite's collar and lifted him up.

"I have nothing to say to you!" the Gallian Elite tried to struggle, "Your just a commoner! You should bow to me since I'm a noble!" he boasted as he took out his wand.

Accel quickly took the wand and snapped it, "Are you stupid or something? I just beat the hell out of you! Your just lucky that you survived my Memory Break!" he stated as he threw away the broken wand.

"That can't be!" the Gallian Elite's eyes wided as he looked at his wand, "That wand is enchanted, not even a pentagram class mage can break it!" he muttered in fear.

"It's just a wooded stick! I don't get why are you so worked up since I broke it." Accel stated as he shook his head. Then threatened the Gallian Elites again "Now, you will answer my questions before I beat it out from you!".

Colbert then came up to them, "I have questions for you as well.".

Accel dropped the Gallian Elites, then he cracked his fists "If you don't answer our questions, I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day!"

* * *

_Same time at the Hangar.._

Montmorency, Guiche along with the other members of the Ordine Knights and some students manage to hid into the hangar where Saito's plane the Zero Fighter used to be.

As they hid behind the creates Malicorne worriedly asked "What do we do now? Were basically trapped in here!", then he took out a water bottle and drank from it.

Montmorency then thought of something and quickly took the bottle from him.

"Hey! I needed that so I don't hyperventilate too much!" Malicorne complained.

"Shut up for a while! I have a plan..." Montmorency said as she poured the water on the ground, then she took out her wand and used her magic to control the water. She then moved the water near the hangar doors, then she suggested to Guiche "Ready your wand darling, and create some golems!"

Guiche nodded and took out his rose wand, he waved it around making 4 petals fall to the ground and formed into his Valkyrie golems. Then he ordered the Valkyries to position themselves near the door.

As the door opens, two Gallian Elites walked in. They looked around before fully entering the hangar, then they noticed they stepped on a puddle of water.

"Now!" shouted Montmorency as she waved her wand turning the puddle of water into ice, trapping the two Gallian Elites.

Guiche then waved his rose wand, "Now attack, my Valkyries!" he ordered as the Valkyries attacked the Gallian Elites.

But the two Gallian Elites quickly took out their Gaia Memories and pressed them.

"**Cockroach!"**

"**Puppeteer!"**

The Gallian Elites now transformed to monsters. The Puppeteer Dopant appears to be wearing an tuxedo, with black pants, but his face is monsterous, and has a gold cover plate on his mouth. The Cockroach Dopant is simply a humanoid cockroach in which disgusted by the female students.

The Puppeteer Dopant quickly spread out his arms releasing dozens of strings, in which attached into the Valkyries. The strings then suddenly disappeared in which made the Valkyries stopped attacking.

"W-what's happening?!" Guiche said in confusion, he waved his rose wand again "I order you to attack them!".

The Valkyries suddenly turned their heads, one of them suddenly attacked Guiche with it's spear.

Guiche barely dodged the attack and fell on his butt "Why aren't they obeying my commands?!".

"Simple, their my puppets now!" the Puppeteer said while moving his hand like controlling a string puppet. Then he ordered one of the Valkyrie to attack the students.

Montmorency put up a brave face as she stepped up in front of the other female students, she spread out her arms and closed her eyes. Guiche tried to run to her but he was thwarted by his own Valkyrie. Then suddenly the ring on Montmorency's hand started glowing, it gave out a bright flash and then spoke...

"**Baron, Please! Rider-Rider-Rider!"**

A flash of a strange emblem appeared, then after a few seconds the emblem disappeared with a flash appeared. A man wearing a black and red long-coat suddenly appeared blocking the hand of the Valkyrie, then he gave a round-house kick at its head and decapitating it and making it crumble into dust.

The Puppeteer and all others who witnessed it was shocked, while the Cockroach Dopant hurriedly shattered the ice that trapped them.

"Who is that person?" one female student wondered.

"Is he a noble?" asked Malicorne.

"He's so dreamy..." Montmorency commented.

"What?!" Guiche jealously reacted to her comment.

"So true..." all the other females agreed with Montmorency.

The man in long coat then took out a Sengoku Driver and attached it on his waist, forming a yellow belt. Then he took out a Lockseed and open it.

"**Banana!"**

A zipper opened above him creating a portal and dropped a metallic banana, then he placed the Lockseed on the Drive Bay of his Sengoku Driver, and then closed the lock.

"**Lock On!"**

Then a European trumpet music started playing, he then pulled the Cutting Blade opening the Lockseed while he shouting "Henshin!".

"**Come On!" **

The metallic banana dropped on the man's head, it then formed a red armored bodysuit on his body. He now has a red and silver greaves, silver kneepads, along with a silver thigh guards. His upper body now has a silver chainmail, and his arms have silver gauntlets.

"A Banana!?" Guiche commented.

"It's Baron!" the man shouted correcting Guiche.

"**Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!" **

The metallic banana then folded down turning to his armor, and it also revealed his helmet, it is red with silver on the the sides, it also has an silver ornate on his forehead with a blue gem in the center, the top is red and includes yellow horns on the side called the Burn Casque, his visor is yellow with grids like a knight's called the Burn Sight. Also he is now armed with a spear that looks like a peeled banana called the Banaspear.

At the same time Montmorency's ring suddenly changed color.

Now after Baron's transformation, he quickly charged the Valkyrie, and thrust his Banaspear on it's chest impaling it.

The Puppeteer ordered the three Valkyries to attack Baron.

The Cockroach Dopant charged along with the Valkyries.

Baron thrusts his Banaspear on one of the Valkyrie's head, while the golem stuck on his weapon, he swung the body around smashing to the other Valkyries.

The Cockroach Dopant uses his super speed to attack Baron, he managed to strike him on the back sending sparks out from his armor.

Then the Puppeteer Dopant threw the same strings that controlled Valkyries at Baron. He laughed out loud as he's now able to control his enemy.

"Guh! What did you do?!" Baron grunted as he struggles to break free from the Dopants control.

"I'm able to control you now, and at this point you will follow my command!" the Puppeteer Dopant boasted,"Now attack those children!" he ordered as he toyed around with Baron.

Baron struggled but his body kept moving on its own.

The Cockroach Dopant taunted Baron from behind "C'mon you can do it! Just skewer them with your spear, just like what you did to those golems!"

"Just give up already, you can't break free from my strings!" boasted the Puppeteer Dopant.

Baron already have cornered the students, he raised his spear and lunges at them, but he manage to stop himself by striking the ground. Then he managed reached out and took out his Banana Lockseed.

"**Lock Off!"**

"What are you doing?!" the Cockroach Dopant approached him, "Hurry up and kill them!" he commanded.

"I will not yield to anyone!" Baron shouted, he took out another Lockseed and quickly placed it on the Drive Bay of his Driver.

"**Mango!"**

"**Lock On!"**

The Puppeteer Dopant tried to force Baron even further, "Stop struggling!" he shouted as he commanded him to attack once more.

Baron was about to attack the students but he managed to pull the Cutting Blade.

"**Come On! Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!"**

His Banana Arms disappeared and a metallic mango appeared from above him, quickly replacing his armor. As the armor folded down, the horns on his helmet has been replaced by a different set of horns, called the Go Casque, also the body armor is more bulkier that previous one, it also came along with a cape, and his primary weapon is replaced by a long-handled flanged mace with a spike tip, with the head modeled after a diced mango called the Mango Punisher.

After Baron's Arms change the Puppeteer Dopants control broke, he shot out another set of strings at Baron, but the strings only caught his Mango Punisher.

Baron quickly swung his weapon around taking the Puppeteer Dopant for a ride, then he stopped as the strings broke off of his weapon slamming the Dopant on a wall. He turned at the the Cockroach Dopant and pulled the Cutting Blade three times.

"**Come On! Mango Sparking!"**

He then performs a powerful swing, sending a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head straight at the Cockroach Dopant, crushing him and destroying him.

The Puppeteer Dopant had just managed shake the cobwebs off and get up, he saw what happened to his partner and tried to sneak out.

But Baron saw him and pulled the Cutting Blade twice.

"**Come On! Mango Au Let!"**

Baron then swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until he stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the Dopant from an aerial angle.

Baron looked back at the group of students he just saved, and just gave them a simple nod, then he proceeded to walk outside.

* * *

_At the Warehouse..._

Siesta and her cousin Jessica are currently sorting out the food supplies at the academy's large warehouse, then suddenly a small group of students barged in.

This surprises Siesta "W-what are you students doing here?! You're not allowed in the warehouse!"

"Shh! Don't talk too loud commoner! Were hiding from those monsters!" said one male student.

Jessica raised a brow since she didn't believe him "Pssh! Your just making an excuse to cut class..."

Then suddenly four Gallian Elites entered the warehouse, the students pulled Jessica and Siesta out of their sight.

"Find them! I know those students hid in here!" one Gallian Elites ordered, as they all took out their own Gaia Memories.

"**Eyes!"**

"**Bean!"**

"**Bat!"**

"**Zone"**

Then all of them turned into monsters. The Eyes Dopant has an gold ornate on his head, has no eyes and a permanent scowl, he also have a gold breastplate and in both hands he's holding large eyes. The Bean Dopant is simply an overgrown bean with hands and legs, he also have an ugly face with a permanent grin on it (A/N:imagine a troll face on a bean). The Bat Dopant is a white humanoid bat. And Finally the Zone Dopant seems to be a floating pyramid with four legs and an eye on top.

The Eyes Dopant released the large eyeballs he's carrying, it then began flying around all over the place.

The Zone Dopant flew around the warehouse as well to look for the students, he began teleporting the crates out of the way.

"Found them!" the Eyes Dopant said as he pointed at the stack of crates.

The Zone Dopant quickly teleported the crates away revealing the students along with Siesta and Jessica.

"Take the mages, and kill the commoners!" ordered the Bat Dopant.

"With pleasure!" the Eyes Dopant replied as he began walking towards the students and the two maids.

All the students and the two maids backed away until they were cornered, one girl with brown long hair named Katie stepped in-front of them. "Why kill the maids?! You already have us! Just take us and leave them be?!" she pleaded.

"Commoners are useless for us, so it would be a waste if we take them!" the Eyes Dopant said.

Then suddenly the rings that Siesta and Jessica acquired began to glow, as they glowed brighter they then began to speak.

"**Gridon, Bravo, Please! Rider-Rider-Rider!"**

Suddenly a bright light and two emblems appeared, as the bright light fades two med appeared in-front of the students. One is a rather muscular man with a bandana on his head, though muscular he looks more effeminate, the other one is a young bespectacled man, in which others would think he's effeminate as well since he's wearing a pink sweater vest and red checkered pants.

The young man tips his glasses as he looked around "Oren-san, where do you think that portal sent us?"

The effiminate muscular man named Oren shook his head "I don't know Hideyasu my boy... but...", he looked at the students behind him, then he looked back at the Dopants "But I know for sure these ugly amateurs are up to no good!"

"What did you call us!?" the Bean Dopant reacted.

"Don't you know? We are the Valiant Brave Noble Soldiers of Gallia!" the Eyes Dopant added.

Oren just laughed at them, then he shook his head "Non non non, you meant Ugly Cowardly Stupid Soldiers of watchamacallit!"

"H-how dare you insult us and our country!" the Eyes Dopant angrily reacted.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that, you were about to attack these children behind me." Oren replied, then he looked down and sighed "It's an adults responsibility to protect these children.".

"You should know your place commoner!" the Bean Dopant replied back.

(cue sound: guitar riff) "Commoner?! Moi?! I'm not a commoner, I'm the great Patissier Oren Pierre Alfonzo!" Oren introduced himself, then he took out a Lockseed and a Sengoku Driver. He placed the Driver on his waist forming as silver belt around it, and then he opened the Lockseed.

"**Durian!"**

A zipper appeared above him opening a portal and revealing a metallic durian, he then placed the Lockseed on the Drive Bay and pulled the Cutting Blade.

"**Lock On!"**

"**(guitar riff) Durian Arms! Mister Dangerous!"**

The metallic durian drops on his head forming a light green armored bodysuit. His gauntlets, greaves, kneepads, and thigh guards are similar to Baron's but colored purple and have spikes on them. His upper body is also covered in a silver chainmail. After a few seconds the metallic durian folded down, forming his Spiked Roman Gladiator-like armor. It also revealed his spiked helmet that has a red mohawk on top called the Duriking Casque, it also has a large yellow eyes called the Redusight. Finally he reveals his personalized weapon, a two large saw-blades with a lot of spikes on it called the Duri Noko. He then bowed at students, then to the Dopants and re-introduced himself "I am Bravo!"

"My turn!" said Hideyasu with a grin as he took out a Lockseed and a Sengoku Driver. He placed the Sengoku Driver on his waist forming a silver belt on it, and he opened the Lockseed.

"**Donguri!"**

He quickly placed the Lockseed on the Drive Bay and pulled the Cutting Blade, but something different happened.

"**Lock On!"**

"**Bakamon! Haji o shiri nasai!" (Oren's voice)**

"Oh NO! Wrong Lockseed!" Hideyasu screamed as a wooden barrel suddenly dropped on his head, then he fell down flat on his back.

"**Never Give Up!" (Oren's voice)**

Everyone else who saw that sweat-dropped.

Bravo face-palmed himself on Hideyasu's pathetic display, "Why haven't you thrown that Lockseed away?".

Hideyasu wobbly stood up and took out another Lockseed while the barrel still stuck on his head, "Sorry Oren-san, I still have doubts that I might throw away the wrong Lockseed." he explained, then replaced his Lockseed and pulled the Cutting Blade.

"**Lock On!"**

"**Come On! Donguri Arms! Never Give Up!"**

The same portal opened above him, and dropped a metallic acorn on his head smashing the barrel off, it also formed the same armored bodysuit as Baron's but colored brown. After a few seconds the metallic acorn folded down forming his Medieval Squire bulky armor. His helmet is simple and looked a bit a squires helmet called the Dome Casque, and his eyes is large and yellow. He is also now equipped with a large mallet called the Donkachi.

"Oh where are my manners! I forgot to introduce you" Bravo said to Hideyasu after his transformation, "This is my apprentice Gridon!" he then said introducing him.

Gridon then went into a slump after he was introduced.

"What's wrong Hideyasu my boy?" Bravo immediately asked.

"I really don't like that name..." Gridon said as he sits down while sulking.

Bravo placed hands on his waists and sighed "Do we really have time for that?! So do you want us to call you Armored Rider Ornac instead?".

"That's even worst!" Gridon cried.

Jessica then commented from behind "I think Gridon is a pretty cool name."

Her comment got Gridon's attention as he looked at her. He slowly stood up and stared at her, (cue sound: Never Give Up!) his vision of her changed, as he only sees her with hearts and roses floating around her. Then everything went back to normal when Bravo knocked his head with a paper fan.

"Owie! What was that for?!" complained Gridon as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Focus my boy, we have four amateurs to deal with!" Bravo said as he pointed at the Dopants.

The Zone Dopant laughed as he floated over his comrades, "Ha ha ha ha! So both of you intend to face square class mages powered by artifacts." he boasted as he created a grid line around them. Then he teleported his companions around the area.

The three Dopants were teleported randomly around the two Riders, they went on a relentless assault managing to hit them both with their attacks.

But it was short lived as Bravo began countering their attacks.

"H-how?!" the Zone Dopant reacted, as he teloported his companions randomly again.

Again their assault managed to hit them, but after a few seconds Bravo was able to counter their attacks once more.

"T-there's no way that you could easily predict my tactics!" the Zone Dopant started to stutter.

Bravo just laughed at him, "Tactics? Or you mean tactless!" he mocked, "Your strategy works well against an amateur, but for a professional like Moi it's practically useless since your way of teleporting them gets repetitive in time." he added.

The Zone Dopant began shaking in anger "Then try this!", he began teloporting his companions to attack Bravo.

But Bravo easily dodged while dancing like a ballerina, he slashed the Eyes Dopant as he appears on his left side "Un.", then slashed the Bean Dopant as he appears from behind "Deux.", and then slashes the Bat Dopant as he appeared in-front "Troix!", finally he poses like a ballerina and then bowed.

Gridon took the opportunity to attack the Zone Dopant, he charged at him then accidentally trips on one of the pieces of the wooded barrel that got stuck on his head earlier, but he manages to accidentally throw his Donkachi straight to the Zone Dopant and hitting him in between the eyes making him dizzy.

That caused the Zone Dopant to teleport the Riders instead of his comrades.

The two Riders took advantage of the Dopants ability and relentlessly attacks the other three Dopants.

While being teleported around Bravo pulled the Cutting Blade twice on his Driver.

"**(guitar riff) Durian Au Let!"**

Then he fired large energy durians at the Bat Dopant destroying him.

"My turn!" shouted Gridon as he pulled his Cutting Blade twice.

"**Come On! Donguri Au Let!"**

His Donkachi suddenly glowed as he ran towards the eyes Dopant.

The Eyes Dopant released his eyes and began firing laser beams at Gridon.

Gridon was hit on his chest sending sparks from his armor, "OW!" he grunted, then he dodged the other incoming attacks and smashed one of the eyes.

"GUAAH! MY EYE!" the Eyes Dopant screamed in pain.

Gridon pulled the Cutting Blade again.

"**Come On! Donguri Squash!"**

Then he started spinning towards the Eyes Dopant, the attacked hits multiple times destroying the Dopant. "I CAN'T STOOOOOOP!" Gridon yelled out as he continues on spinning until Bravo trips his legs making him fall down, "T-thanks Oren-san..." he said as he wobbly stood up.

"Hurry and get back on your feet my boy, there's two more to go." Bravo said as he slapped Gridon on the back. He pulled the Cutting Blade thrice and raised his Duri Nokos.

"**(guitar riff) Durian Sparking!"**

A large energy durian then appeared above created by his weapon, "This is for you Monsieur Pyramide." he taunted then threw the energy durian at the Zone Dopant. The energy durian hits the Dopant trapping him in place, Bravo then started spinning with his Duri Noko slicing the Zone Dopant into pieces.

The Bean Dopant got scared from the Riders power and tried to run away.

"Your turn my boy." Bravo said as he gave an elbow bump to Gridon.

"Yessir!" Gridon saluted as he pulled the Cutting Blade twice, but suddenly Bravo grabbed his arm, "Umm what are you?" he asked but Bravo didn't say anything and started spinning in high-speed.

"**Come On! Donguri Au Let!"**

"HEY! WHOA! WAAAAAA!" Gridon screamed as Bravo let go of him, sending him flying towards the Bean Dopant, he then swung his Donkachi at the Dopant destroying him, but he didn't stop as he slammed through into a wall.

The students and the two maids who witnessed the fight were in awe, as they applauded and cheered both the Riders.

Bravo just waved his had and bowed to them "Merci, merci, merci."

Gridon on the other hand is stuck on the wall crying for help "Help me out of here!"

Bravo sighed, he went to Gridon and tried to pull him out.

* * *

_Same time outside the dormitories..._

Arabella and a few group of students ran towards the dormitories, they were met by Cordella who was cleaning outside, Saito and Louise who had just got out from the dorms.

Cordella sees them not knowing what's happening in the courtyards, she sees Arabella with a panicked expression and asked her "What's wrong?"

Arabella tries to catch her breath as she went up to her "_huff_... _huff_... You three have to come with us and hide!".

"Hide, from who?" Louise asked.

With that question 5 Gallian Elites appeared accompanied by a platoon of Phantoms, their leader seems to be carrying a device, he saw Louise and pointed her out, "The Void Mage! Hurry and capture her!" he shouted as the Ghouls complied.

"Not when I'm around!" Saito said as he took out Derflinger and slashed a few Ghouls.

"Hmph! Forgot about her familiar, the Gandalfr!" the leader of the Gallian Elites said, he then took out a Gaia Memory along with the other four, "Then we should put out a fight for him." he said with a smug on his face, then they all pressed their Gaia Memories.

"**Commander!"**

"**Spider!"**

"**Edge!"**

"**Ocean!"**

"**Energy!"**

The five Gallian Elites have all transformed, their leader turned into the Commander Dopant, a mechanical type of Dopant that is mostly armored, his left arm is a bit monstrous though with red spikes coming out from it. The Spider Dopant is more like a humanoid spider with a human-like face. The Edge Dopant looks like the arms Dopant but colored grey, his weaponry has a variety of blades, axes, spears, and guns. The Ocean Dopant looks a bit like the Magma Dopant but instead of flaming designs, he has water wave designs on him. Finally the Energy Dopant, he has a metallic head with a electric socket for a mouth, his arms and legs are wrapped around with wires, and his right arm that has a curved metal that looks like a electrical conductor.

The Energy charged at Saito blasting him with Energy darts, then he jumped attacking him with his right arm.

Saito parried each darts and blocked the Dopants right arm, but suddenly a surge of electricity blasted him away "GUAAAAH!".

"Saito!" Louise shouted as she went-up to him.

As Saito got back on his feet he realized that he was no match for the Dopants, "If only more Riders were here to help us!" he muttered then suddenly the rings he acquired along with Louise's and Cordella's began to glow, all three rings then spoke.

"**Den-O, Double, Fourze, Please! Rider-Rider-Rider!"**

Three emblems appeared, then a few seconds after a flash three men stood in-front of the Dopants.

One man is wearing a long-sleeved polo under a black vest, black pants, and a black fendora, he tips his fendora and looked at the Dopants, "Here I thought nothing would be interesting after going through that portal..." he said with a smirk, "But it seems Dopants are here as well!" he then pointed at the Dopants.

The other man has a messy black hair wearing a long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants, he looked around looking a bit nervous, "W-where am I?" he nervously asked as he looked around, a Ghoul suddenly charge him as a red flash appeared from him and blocked the attack, his hairstyle suddenly changed into a spiked-style with a red streak, the color of his eyes also turned red, he smirked as he grabbed the Ghoul's spear and kicked it away, "You shouldn't mess around with me!" he said with a different voice, he then looked at the students who are staring at him because of the his sudden change, "Gao!" he growled trying to scare them off,_ "Momotaros-san please don't scare them!"_ the voice of the real Ryotaro spoke back, "Tsk! Suit yourself!" M-Ryotaro replied with a shrug.

The third one is a young man wearing a black school uniform, and his hair is pompadour styled, he then looked around and saw the other two, "Uoooh!" he screamed with excitement, "Shotaro-sempai and Ryotaro-sempai! Rider Reunion KITAAA!" he added with a yell.

"Yo! Gentaro-san it's been a while." the man with a fendora named Shotaro greeted. He then looked back at the Dopants, he then looked up and seemed to be talking to himself "Philip! Do you think these punks are using those enhanced Gaia Memories created by Foundation X?".

"_It seems so Shotaro, they could become stronger, enhance faster if they are compatible with the user, but it's nothing much if their not, in addition, due to it's poisoning there's also a very slim chance of the user surviving after a big hit._" Philip on the other side said that only Shotaro can hear.

Shotaro sighed as he looked back at the Dopants with pity "I have no choice then...", he revealed a strange red buckle and silver belt called the Double Driver, then he took out a green Gaia Memory and pressed it.

"**Joker!"**

"I-it can't be! A mage artifact! H-how did a commoner get his hands on it!" the Commander Dopant reacted.

"Huh?! Artifact? This is my Gaia Memory! Are you an idiot or something?!" Shotaro mocked, then he smirked at them "You should know that I should be the one asking questions on how you got your hands on those Memories!".

"You dare mock the nobles of Gallia! You'll die by our hands!" threatened the Energy Dopant.

"Really now.. Then I... No I meant 'We' should put a stop to you all! Philip!" Shotaro called out as a green Gaia Memory appeared on the right side of his Double Driver slot, he then pushed down the green Gaia Memory and inserted the Joker Memory on the left slot, and then he shouted "Henshin!".

"**Cyclone! Joker!"**

Winds started to build up around him as small silver particles started to merge around him. As the particles merged, Shotaro is now in an armored bodysuit, it has two different colors on each sides, one side is green, and the other is black, the green side have golden cuffs on the legs and arms, while the black side have a purple cuffs, there's also a silver line in the center splitting the two sides. His helmet is simple, he has red round eyes and a W' shaped horn with a red jewel on the center. Then he pointed his finger in a cool manner at the Dopants and said with both Shotaro and Phips voice "Now! Let me count your sins!"

"Ryotaro, were not going to let them upstage us!" M-Ryotaro started talking to himself, "_Let's do it Momotaros-san!" _he nodded as he took out a belt called the Den-O driver, he swung it around his waist attaching itself, he then pressed a red button as a music started playing from it, then he took out a black train-pass, he then passed it over his Den-O Driver as he shouted "Henshin!".

"**Sword Form!"**

Particles then formed around him creating a black armored bodysuit with silver greaves and white gauntlets, along with a white helmet with a black faceplate and a silver mouthpiece. Then armor pieces suddenly appeared floating around him, then the pieces attached itself on his body forming a red body armor, as a metallic piece shaped like a peach floated and attached itself on the back of his head, then it slid down and splits forming his red eyepiece. After his transformation is completed he then gave a pose and said "Ore Sanjou!", then he took out the pieces of his weapon on the side of his belt called the DenGasher and assembled it into a sword.

"Uoooh! Let me join in as well!" the young man named Gentaro excitingly yelled as he a took out his own belt called the Fourze Driver, he placed the Driver on his waist wrapping a silver belt around it,

then he pressed down the four red switches on his Driver.

"**3-2-1!"**

Then he gave a pose, then shouted "Henshin!", then he pushed the lever on his Driver, after that he raised his hand as a strange device appeared above him creating a blast of smoke covering him. After the smoke cleared out his body is now covered in a white astronaut themed armored bodysuit, he have a set of greaves on his legs, the left leg has a yellow triangle on it, while the right has a blue X' on it. He also have a set of gauntlets, his right gauntlet has an orange circle on it, while his right has a black square on it. His helmet is cone shaped similar to a rocketship with a black faceplate and large orange eyes. After his transformation he bent down a bit while shouting "UCHUUU!", then he stood up raising his arms and shouted "KITAAAAAA!", then he pounded his fist on his chest, and then pointed his fist towards the Dopants while re-introducing himself "Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man to man!".

Saito and the others were shocked after seeing the three transform "These guys are Kamen Riders?!"

"Of course, what else would we be?" replied Double.

"Enough talk more fighting!" Den-O said as he quickly charged the Edge Dopant, he slashed him multiple times sending out sparks, he didn't stop until a Ghoul struck him from the behind, "GUAH! Grr! Damn you!" he grunted as he quickly countered back at the Ghouls.

"Your not taking all the credits, let me join in the fun!" Fourze yelled out as joined in as he kicked and punched some Ghouls, as he knocked down most of the the Energy Dopant attacked as Fourze blocked him, but with a strong jolt from the Dopants arm send him flying back, "Ouch! That hurts!" he grunted as he stood up, "Well if your fighting with electricity..." he muttered as he took out a yellow switch, he removed the first switch on his Driver and placed the yellow one.

"**Elek!"**

Then he flipped the Elek Switch.

"**Elek On!"**

Suddenly a blast of electricity formed into him as form changed, his color changed from white to golden yellow along with his right arm gauntlet, while his left gauntlet, and both greaves remained white, his helmet also changed color as his faceplate now donned a lightning symbol, and his eyes changed color to blue, this form is called his Elek States. He is also now armed with a sword called the Billy Rod. "Now my turn!" he said as he swung his sword around, then he shouted "Rider Ten Billion Volt Break!", he thrusted the Billy Rod on the ground sending a surge of electricity destroying the Ghouls that are close to him.

Double on one side is having an easy time against the Ghouls, the Spider and Ocean Dopant, as they attack him he quickly counters with a kick or a punch, he then mocked them "Is that all you guys got!".

The Ocean Dopant then took out a wand and created a torrent of ice-spikes at Double.

Double quickly foresaw the attack and quickly closed his Driver and changed the Cyclone Memory with another one.

"**Heat! Joker!" **

He reopened his Driver and his right side suddenly turned red, he blocked the with his arm as heat quickly radiated from his body melting away the ice-spikes before it hits him, then he removed the Joker Memory and placed it on the Maximum Slot on located on the right side of his belt.

"**Joker! Maximum Drive!"**

Both of Double's fists began bursting in flames, then he shouted "Joker Grenade!" as he boosted towards the Ghouls, he splits into two halves and started destroying the Ghouls as he passes over them, and upon reaching the Ocean Dopant he gave an explosive punch from left to right destroying the Dopant.

On the other side the Edge Dopant along with the Ghouls got the upper hand against Den-O as he changed his weapon to a spear, he thrusted his spear on Den-O sending sparks to his chest.

"GUAH!" Den-O grunted as he fell down, "Grr! Damn cheater!" he shouted as he passed the train-pass over his Driver.

"**Full Charge!"**

The Blade from his DenGasher flew off, "Ore no Hissatsu waza pāto3!" he shouted as he swung around the DenGasher controlling the blade from afar slashing and destroying the Ghouls, finally he raised the DenGasher upwards making the blade fly up, then he swung it downwards sending the blade crashing down to the Edge Dopant quickly destroying him.

"UOOH! My turn!" shouted Fourze, then he jumped high up in the air, then he turn on one of the switches on his Driver.

"**Drill On!"**

Then he jumped high in the air while the Drill Module attached itself to his right leg, and then pushed the lever on his Driver.

"**Elek, Drill! Limit Break!"**

Then he shouted "Rider Denko Drill Kick!", then he proceeded to do a flying kick as he boosted with volts of electricity wrapping the Drill Module.

"NOOOOOO!" the Energy Dopant screamed as Fourze's kick pummels through him and destroying

The Commander then turned tail and pushed the Spider Dopant in-front of the Riders, then he created a smoke field by emitting steam from his body to escape.

The Spider Dopant stumbles in-front of the Riders, he looked up to them giving a big gulp, he quickly returned to human form, then he ejected the Spider Gaia Memory and raised his hand "I concede! I don't want to fight you guys anymore..."

Double sighed as he picked up the Spider Gaia Memory and crushed it with his hands, he looked at Saito and the students, "Hey kid!" he called Saito as he dragged the Gallian Elite, "Take care of this guy will ya." he ordered, then he noticed that Beast is still fighting against two Dopants and a horde of Ghouls, Trash Yummies, and Dustards from afar, "Kosuke-san needs help, let's go!" he suggested as Den-O and Fourze nodded in agreement.

The three Riders went to the Vestri Courtyard and battled against a horde of monsters, from afar Meteor is seen jumping off the roof of the Academy's Ballroom, he boosted down doing a flying kick while shouting "HUACHAAA!", and the impact of his kick destroyed many of the monsters in the field.

"Ouuuoh! Ryusei-san, your here too?!" Fourze greeted and joined Meteor in destroying the monsters in the field.

On one side Hibiki along with Baron, Bravo and Gridon joined in the battle as well destroying multiple monsters along the way.

The Magma Dopant tried to interfere but Accel in his Bike Mode rammed him from behind.

Accel transformed back and inserted the Engine Memory on his Engine Blade, then he held down the trigger.

"**Engine! Maximum Drive!"**

Then he thrust his sword towards the Magma Dopant, it released a large letter A' energy in which destroyed the group of monsters but the Magma Dopant was able to dodge it.

Beast managed to escape from the T-Rex Dopant, "DORYA!" he shouted as he slashed the Dopant, then he punched his Beast Ring on the left side of his Driver.

"**Kick Strike! Go!"**

"GAO!" Beast shouted as he jumped high in the air, then proceeded to a flying kick boosting towards the Magma Dopant, while creating a large image of a lion on his leg.

"GUAAAAH!" the Magma Dopant screamed as he is destroyed by the Beast's kick.

The T-Rex Dopant began using his wand making the soil from the ground to form a large body of a T-Rex on him, then he swung his wand around turning the soil into a green colored steel, then he charged at the Riders stomping and smashing through the monsters they had summoned.

"Tsk! This isn't good!" Double complained as he and the other Riders rolled away from the gigantic Dopant.

"The Gaia Memory seems compatible with the human host, it's evolving and enhancing in a much faster rate!" Philip on Double's right side said as his right eye blinked.

"The bigger they are, then the harder they should fall!" Meteor shouted as he jumped into the air, then he shouted "HWAAACHAAAA!", and gave a boosted kick at the T-Rex Dopant, but it didn't affect much as the Dopant swatted him away with it's tail "GUAAAH!".

Fourze helped Meteor up "You alright Ryusei?"

Meteor nodded at him as he got up, "This guy's body is hard to break!" he commented.

"What do we do?" asked Den-O.

"Easy! We break through, hard!" Accel shouted as he took out a small device called a Gaia Memory Upgrade Adapter, then he removed the Accel memory from his Driver and attached it to the Adapter.

"**Accel Upgrade!"**

Then he placed it back on his belt and revved up the Driver.

"**Accel! Booster!"**

His color changed from red to yellow changing most of his motorcycle motif to a more jet plane motif, the visor his helmet has changed as well, changing it to a grid-like cover. Now on his Booster form he flew up in the air, then he dashed at the T-Rex Dopant slashing it's body with his Engine Blade creating a large gash on it's body.

"He's right, we hit it harder!" Meteor said as he pushed a lever on his Meteor Galaxy.

"**Jupiter!"**

He then placed his finger on the Meteor Galaxy..

"**Jupiter, Ready! OK, Jupiter!"**

The planet Jupiter then appeared in Meteor's right hand, "ACHAAAAAAA!" he shouted as he jumped and punched the T-Rex Dopant in the face making the Dopant teeter.

"It seems he needs a little more push!" Beast said as he used his Buffa Ring.

"**Buffa! Go, Bu-Bu-Bububu-Buffa!"**

As his Buffa Mantle appeared he gave a kiss at his ring, and then charged at the T-Rex Dopant while shouting "GAOOO!", he rammed the Dopant with force making it fall down.

Hibiki then jumped on top of the Dopants head, then he placed his Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi on it's forehead, then he pounded his Rekkas and shouted...

**Ongeki Da: Gōka Renbu no Kata**

Hibiki beats the Kaentsuzumi with the two Rekkas together, then one, then two again, then with the other and so on, then he raised both Rekkas in the air and then slammed them together making the Kaentsuzumi swirl in flames, then he jumped away as the large Dopant exploded.

"Phew! Glad that's over with..." Gridon gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Accel dragged the Gallian Elites for interrogation, they are joined by the other Riders along with Headmaster Osmond, Colbert, Saito and the others.

"Now tell them what you told me earlier!" Accel forced the Sweets/Gallian Elites to talk.

"W-w-we were forced on capturing the Void Mage, and also capture some Mages for Mana Extraction..." the Sweets/Gallian Elites confessed.

"Mana Extraction? What is that?" Osmond asked.

"And what do you mean capturing the Void Mage?!" Saito demanded an answer

"We don't know, not much information was given to us..." the Spider/Gallian Elite added.

Double then asked "Then who are these guys who gave you orders?".

"T-they call themselves The Shocker Organization'." the Sweets/Gallian Elite answered.

"Shocker?! Them again!" both Meteor and Beast quickly reacted.

Double facepalmed himself upon hearing that name "Geez! How many times do we have to face those idiots.."

Colbert then asked "Do you know this Shocker Organization?"

"They're the bad guys!" Fourze bluntly quipped.

"Shocker is an evil organization bent on world domination!" Double explained.

"Mainly their goal is to remake the world into their own ideal." Accel added.

Double then interrogated the Sweets/Gallian Elites "So are they the ones who gave you these?", he then showed the crushed Gaia Memory.

"Y-yes w-we were tempted, these artifacts turn us into super humans, so we chose to obey there orders and betray the Queen..." the Sweets/Gallian Elites admitted.

"You mean turn you into monsters!" Accel quipped, "These Gaia Memories or what you people in this world call artifacts turn people into monsters, these things provide power, but it's poison will destroy one persons reason making him insane, and eventually kill the user." he added in which made the two Gallian Elites shiver in fear.

"B-but you also used one!" the Sweets/Gallian Elite commented.

"Ours are purified ones, so it's not poisonous, and also we use a Driver' to make use of it's full potential without it's side effects." Double explained on Philips side, he then added "You guys used an enhanced un-purified Gaia Memory, in which a stronger version, but only to those who are compatible with it, and also it has a stronger the poison, so if the Gaia Memory breaks there is a huge chance the user could die.".

Saito then came-up to one of the Gallian Elites, then he grabbed his collar, "So you chose to betray your Queen for those things?! Then tell me what happened to Tabitha!" he demanded an answer from him.

"W-we don't know, they said the Queen escaped with a help of an Orange Armored Warrior." the Spider/Gallian Elite answered.

Saito was still angry but then released him as he and his friends gave a sigh of relief knowing that their friend is alright.

"Orange?! So Kouta was probably here..." Baron silently commented.

"So, what now?" asked Double.

Accel sighed "I don't know, we don't know how long we have until we are sent back."

"Can't you guys stay?" asked Beast.

"We can't, simply put we were just summoned here." Hibiki answered.

"Decade and DiEnd are the ones who actually knows how the Rider Rings work, the problem is both of them is nowhere to be found." Accel added.

The Riders then started glowing at that point.

"Time's up" Hibiki quipped.

Beast sighed "Haruto and I could really use some help.", then he gave a shrug "Oh well, we could still summon you by the use of the Rings."

"Well the time limit is the only problem." Fourze added.

"Can't at least one of you stay to help us?" asked Saito.

Double shook his head "We wanted too as well kid, but we just don't know how."

Saito looked down as he gripped Double's Ring, _"We really need their help at this point, we already have obtained peace into this world but these Shocker guys is going to ruin it, and my power as the Gandalfr isn't strong enough. If only they or at least one could stay..."_ he thought to himself.

The Riders then started disappearing, but Double still hasn't disappeared, he looked at himself as he noticed that he stopped glowing.

"Eh? What's going on? Why am I still here?" Double said as he looked around.

Saito noticed that the Double's Ring has disappeared from his hand as well.

"Hmm... This is very interesting." Double said on Philips side, "If you can stay here then I could link with you and look-up this worlds Gaia Library and learn it's history." he added.

Beast came up to him and patted him on his back "That's great, so your staying here!".

Double then cancelled his transformation, a small gust of wind formed around him removing his armor. Shotaro tips his fendora and commented "This should be interesting, never been on a strange world before.", he then looked back at the two Gallian Elites "So what should we do about these two knuckle-heads?".

"We'll send them to the proper authorities of Tristain." Colbert answered.

Then suddenly a silvery veil appeared surprising everyone. Daiki Kaito appeared from the silvery veil portal in which startled anyone who saw, he tips his cap and greeted the Riders "So you made it here as well, Shotaro-san."

"Daiki-san! What are you doing here?!" Shotaro surprised to see him suddenly appearing.

Daiki didn't answer his question as he summoned another silvery veil portal, the portal revealed a Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle, Double's personal Rider Machine called the Hardboilder, it sports the same color motif as Double's black and green color with a letter W' on the side.

Shotaro approached his bike and patted it "Why did you summoned this here?"

"Tsukasa just asked me to do this.." Daiki explained

"Tsukasa?! I had thought he was missing for days now." Shotaro wondered.

"He is missing! To be precise, he's actually here in this world, he's lost in this world to God who knows where." Daiki said.

Shotaro's and Kosuke's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"When did he get here?" asked Kosuke.

"For over a month already." Daiki simply answered.

Shotaro asked "So he knew that Shocker will be here in this world as well?"

Daiki just nodded, he then sighed "I should be going now." he said as he summoned a silvery veil portal and entered.

"W-wait!" Kosuke called him out ,but Daiki already disappeared through the portal, he sighed and then asked Shotaro "That guy is a Rider, right? Then why won't he help us?".

Shotaro just shook his head and sighed as well "That guy is very unpredictable, it usually depends on his interest if he will be willing to help.".

"Well at least your here, I heard from Haruto that your a detective, right?" Kosuke asked.

"Well I am..." Shotaro boasted as he removed his fendora, "I am a Hardboiled Detective."

"_You meant a Halfboiled Detective._" Philip joked.

Luckily for Shotaro he's the only one who heard that, "Well all I need a place where I can stay and probably an office so I can conduct my investigations." he turned to Professor Colbert and approached him, "Do you have an abandoned place that I can use?" he bluntly asked.

"Well at least we could give one of the old office room besides mine, as a reward for saving us." Osmond suggested.

"Awesome!" Shotaro approved, then he went to his Hardboilder, he then asked again "Is there some place where I can park this?".

Saito then pointed at the old hangar "You can bring it there, no one is using it anyway.".

Shotaro nodded as he wore his fendora, he then revved up his bike, the roar of its engine surprised many of the students, but also peaked the interest of Prof. Colbert.

"Fascinating! May I ask, what is this contraption?" Colbert asked as he approached the bike.

"This is a motorcycle, doesn't this world have one?" Shotaro asked.

Colbert shook his head "I'm afraid our world has relied on magic rather than technology."

Shotaro smiled at him and tips his fendora "I see... well I'll just explain everything to you later, Mr...?"

"Jean Colbert, but you can just call me Colbert." Colbert introduced himself.

Shotaro then extended his hand for a handshake in which Colbert took "I'm Hidari Shotaro, everyone can just call me Shotaro... Well then I'll be parking this baby back first and you guys can show where's this old office at."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the castle..._

The Queen is in her throne room, attending to the needs of the people of her kingdom, beside her is Agnes and Koyomi, along with Haruto and Cardinal Mazarin.

Then an attendant of the Cardinal entered the throne room, he knelt down and lowered his head in-front of the Queen "My Queen, six Gallian Elite soldiers are here to see you."

"Gallian Elite soldiers?!" the Queen gasped, "Send them in, they're must be survivors from the attack of Gallia yesterday." she ordered.

"Yes, your majesty!" the attendant complied as he left.

Six of Gallian Elites entered the throne room, to her surprise they were not injured or even fatigued. They bowed at the Queen, their leader walked-up and addressed to the Queen "Queen of Tristan, our Queen Tabitha has requested a meeting with you, we are here to escort you to her."

The Queen was now suspicious, Tabitha, her familiar, and her mother had escape the Kingdom of Gallia when it was invaded by monsters, she tried to play along "And why would the Queen ask for my presence, and why would she send her finest men to escort me?".

"It is for a peace settlement, and for the second question, it is safer to travel with us since we are' Gallian's Elites..." quoted the leader.

Haruto whispered at Agnes "Isn't Tabitha the blue haired girl that came here last night? These guys are suspicious.".

"Shh.. I know, let the Queen reveal their true intentions." Agnes replied.

"I'm currently busy addressing my people at the moment, I'll have you people wait for me..." the Queen said.

"Oh but we insist that you come with us now our Queen Tabitha is waiting..." the Gallian Elite leader insisted.

Agnes quickly prepared her blade and gun in any case something happens.

"I know that your lying sir...Your Queen Tabitha escaped and informed me on what happened last night." the Queen quickly pointed out.

The Gallian Elite leader clicked his tongue, "Tsk! I was hoping we could convince you to come with us!" he said now with hostility in his voice.

Koyomi began to have a headache, she felt some strange aura coming from the leader of the Gallian Elites.

Purple cracks then began to form around the leaders body, then he bursts creating a bright purple flash, as it faded the leader transformed into a Cat-like monster, his whole body is now covered in white fur, his legs, arms, and body are covered in a stone-like armor with gold markings, and his shoulders have a set of golden spikes on them.

"Cait Sith Phantom!" Haruto pointed out as he recognized the monster, he then flipped the Shift Levers on his WizarDriver and shouted "Henshin!"

**"Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!" **

After transforming to Wizard, he charged at the Cait Sith Phantom, he then warned "They're after the Queen! Hurry and get out, I'll handle them!"

Agnes nodded "Got it!", as she took the Queen's hand and ran out to the back-door, while Koyomi and the Cardinal followed them.

"Tsk! The Ring Bearing Mage! I'll take care of you right here!" the Cait Sith threatened as he slashed Wizard with his claws.

The other five Gallian Elites took out similar Gaia Memories with a letter S' on them, then they pressed it altogether.

"**Smilidon!"**

As they inserted the Gaia Memories in their bodies, all of them transformed into a humanoid cat-like monsters as well, but their fur is dark yellow, and they have their lower and upper bodies armored, and they also have long red sharp fangs on their mouths. Two of them quickly dashed in high-speed pass Wizard to go after the Queen, while the other three remained to fight Wizard.

Wizard tried to stop the two that went pass him, but they were too fast and he was thwarted by one of the Dopants, he slashed the Dopant and then gave a cartwheel kick, but the other two used their high-speed ability to counter him...

_At the castle hallway..._

Queen Henrietta, along with Koyomi, Agnes and the Cardinal is currently running away from the Gallian Elites, to their surprise they're being followed by the Smilidon Dopants.

Agnes tried to fend them off but she was quickly knocked out by one of them, the Cardinal tried to defend the Queen but was quickly swatted away.

Koyomi took out her wand, and casted an unusual spell that caused an explosion, it sent one Smilidon Dopant flying through a wall in which caused a gust of smoke to scatter out, this distracted the other Dopant, and Koyomi took the opportunity to escape with the Queen. They ran further through the hallway but to their surprise the one she shot earlier is now in their way, while the other is not far behind, Koyomi defended the Queen but she was swatted away and knocked-out by the Dopant in-front of them.

The Queen quickly went to Koyomi's side to help her, as both Smilidon Dopants are slowly walking towards them, with no where to run she took out her scepter, but it was taken away by one of the Dopants.

"Now your Majesty, I would suggest you come along with us quietly." one of the Dopant said as he grabbed Koyomi on her neck, "Or else I'll snap her neck like a twig..." he threatened.

The Queen was about to surrender when the Rider Ring she obtained last night started to glow, then it suddenly spoke.

"**Kabuto, Please! Rider-Rider-Rider!"**

An emblem appeared and in an instant, a flashed appeared and a man appeared and kicked away the Dopant who's holding Koyomi and released her. The mysterious man caught her and laid her down gently besides the Queen.

"Who are you?! How dare you interfere!" one of the Dopant angrily asked.

The man simply raised his hand pointing his finger upwards, "I am the man who walks in the path of heaven, the one who will rule everything." he said and then pointed towards the Dopants, "Tendou (Path of Heaven) Souji (Ruler of all)." he added as he introduced himself, then he revealed a belt around his waist called the Rider Belt, and red flying mechanical beetle called the Kabuto Zecter appeared out of nowhere slamming itself to the Dopants.

Queen Henrietta carried Koyomi out of harms way, and in a glance she sees something familiar with the man named Tendou.

Tendou quickly grabbed the Kabuto Zecter, then he shouted "Henshin!" and slid the Zecter on the Rider Belt.

"**Henshin!"**

The Zecter pronounced as hexagonal pixels formed around Tendou's body, it formed a black armored bodysuit. His legs has a silver leg guard, and a silver kneepads, his upper body is bulky and fully armored, his helmet also shows a blue visor. He grabbed the horn of the Zecter and then flipped it to the right side and then he said "Cast Off!".

"**Cast Off!"**

After initiating the command his bodyarmor was sent off flying hitting the two Dopants, luckily for the Queen and Koyomi that they moved away from them. After his armor is detached from his body, it showed a much sleeker and lighter red armor, then a beetle horn connected to his jaw then moved upward forming his horn, and then it pronounced.

"**Change Beetle."**

"Who are you!" grunted one of the Smilidon Dopants as he stood-up.

"I am Kamen Rider Kabuto!" Tendou now Kabuto simply re-introduced himself.

Queen Henrietta was stunned upon his transformation, but she still couldn't forget Tendou's face, he reminds her of someone from her past.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Character Introduction:

**Hitoshi Hidaka/Hibiki a.k.a Kamen Rider Hibiki**

Hibiki is the eponymous and lead protagonist of the Kamen Rider Hibiki series. As an Oni, he is solely known as Hibiki but his original name is Hitoshi Hidaka He is a calm and nonchalant Oni. Not much is known about his past, he has a strong sense of ethics and believes constantly training oneself to keep up their strength.

**Ryusei Sakuta a.k.a Kamen Rider Meteor**

One of the main protagonists in the series of Kamen Rider Fourze, he has a cold and arrogant personality. But even so he has a friendly personality that he gained from his friends throughout the series.

**Kaito Kumon a.k.a Kamen Rider Baron**

Kaito Kumon is one of the main characters in the Kamen Rider Gaim series. He has a cold personality and believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest", thinking that the weak should perish for the strong. This however doesn't mean that he views himself as one of the strong, he actually views himself as one of the weak and that it's imperative for the weak to grasp for power because it stops the strong from looking down and attacking the weak.

**Oren Pierre Alfonso a.k.a Kamen Rider Bravo**

An ex-military soldier and owner of Charmant, a pastry shop.

Though Oren is flamboyant and effeminate, in reality, he is a man with a military background and has a lethal cocktail of having sadistic and homicidal tendencies, but has a sense of honor who dislikes dirty works/tricks and deeply cares for his customers.

**Hideyasu Jonouchi a.k.a Kamen Rider Gridon**

Jonouchi is a calm-looking person and is a brilliant tactician, forming strategies of attack when the best means of winning are not available. Despite his confidence in strategy, he is a coward and has no actual combat skills after becoming an Armored Rider ,so he went to Charmant and begged Oren to teach him how to fight, which he accepts. However before that can begin, Jonouchi must work for Oren at his shop as payment. Though he finally awakened his fighting spirit, overcoming his cowardliness in the end.

**Hidari Shotaro a.k.a Kamen Rider Double (left side)/ Kamen Rider Joker**

Shotaro Hidari is the left hand side of , but also a Rider in his own right as Kamen Rider Joker. A self-proclaimed "Hardboiled Detective", he dresses in a retro fashion based on late-1930s style, favoring fedora hats and waistcoats. He is often called 'half-boiled' by his friends, however, because he cannot fully shut out his doubts, often acts according to his feelings, and has difficulties making cruel yet necessary decisions, contrary to his hard-boiled aspirations. He works as a private detective in the city of Futo.

**Philip a.k.a Kamen Rider Double (right side)/ Kamen Rider Cyclone**

Philip is the right sided-half of Kamen Rider Double. He is a mysterious young man who works as Shotaro's partner after he and Detective Narumi save him from an experiment conducted by the Sonozaki Family. Being an avatar to the true Gaia Memory, he has full access to the Gaia Library, which he often interfaces with to look up for information on Dopants, and has computational capabilities comparable to that of a supercomputer. He fights Dopants with Shotaro, projecting his mind into Shotaro's body to form the right half of Kamen Rider Double. Philip represents the mind of Double.

**Nogami Ryotaro a.k.a Kamen Rider Den-O (Plat Form/Liner Form)**

He is a young man with a lot of bad luck. When he first appeared, he managed to lodge himself in a tall tree while on his bike after losing control and going up a fallen sign. He has even placed a name tag in his wallet so it can be returned to him when it is stolen. Despite his hardships, Ryotaro will help anyone in need if he has the ability to do so. He refuses to accept self-sacrifice as the only means to protect others.

**Momotaros a.k.a Kamen Rider Den-O (Sword Form)**

Momotaros is one of the main good Imagin in the series Kamen Rider Den-O, and one of the Taros. As Ryotaro's first Imagin ally, he allows him to use Den-O's Sword Form.

Influenced by Ryotaro's image of Momotarō, the Peach Boy, Momotaros was originally annoyed of looking like a red Oni though it matches his hot-blooded and prideful personality. Though he can be seen as a foil to Ryotaro's own shy and cowardly personality, Momotaros suffers comedic conflict in various ways; one being getting into fights with the other Taros members and the other being constantly beaten by Hana when he causes trouble.

Though he unknowingly places Ryotaro in unneeded danger to suit his fancy, Momotaros eventually learns to respect him and his desire to protect others. Though he demands respect, Momotaros is usually put in his place by Hana and her powerful punches. He also does not know how to swim, has a narcotic reaction to red peppers, and is terrified of dogs. While he acts hostile and demeaning to the other Tarōs, he does care about them, proven by hiding his anguish while they are slowly disappearing due to the events of the Climax Scene.

**Kisaragi Gentaro a.k.a Kamen Rider Fourze**

The main protagonist in the series of Kamen Rider Fourze. He has a delinquent Yankee-like appearance wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair in a pompadour, rather than the clean cut uniform worn by other AGHS students; but is actually really friendly and wants to make friends with people in the school. He is willing to go the extra mile and do bizarre things to get to know someone he wants to befriend better. He puts friendship above anything else and values every friend that he has, to the point of crying hard whenever he hears a sad story of someone he considers a friend. He also has a special handshake he does with his friends and is commonly used when Gentaro makes a new friend. The reason he does so is because he wants to see that person he befriends smile, which is the best feeling one could have. He is generally very earnest and very thick-skinned, as well as not being very perceptive and at times, can actually be very dense. He is also prone to say things other people have a hard time comprehending, due to his unique and bizarre view in things. These quirky qualities are seen by others around him to be both annoying shortcomings and unusual strengths.

**Malicorne de Grandpré**

Is one of Guiche's friends, he has blonde hair. He's also stout because of eating too much food.

**Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhorf**

She is a daughter of the Grand Duke de Guldenhorf, thus a princess of theGrand Duchy of Guldenhorf. A typical noble and a rather snobby individual, she is currently one of Tiffania's worshippers. She is a petite young girl with a blonde twin-tail hair.

**Katie**

She is the girl that Guiche was flirting with in episode 2 of Familiar of Zero series, she's a young girl she has a dark purple colored eyes and a long brown hair.

**Professor Chevreuse**

She is an earth magic user. She teaches the different parts of magic. She explains "The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals, raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work.

**Souji Tendou a.k.a Kamen Rider Kabuto**

The main protagonist of the Kamen Rider Kabuto series_,_ he is the Kabuto Zecter's wearer, is a mysterious, quiet 21-year old man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. His name literally means "Heavenly path, rules over all" and he always uses it to introduce himself ("Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over everything"). Tendou often spouts amazingly appropriate zen-like phrases he supposedly learned from his grandmother, prefacing them with "Grandmother said this".. He also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. Tendou has no actual job and doesn't attend college because he believes that he is destined for something bigger.

Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that he can handle entire teams alone), he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. He calls himself a "National Treasure" and "Universal Treasure".

Because of his abilities and outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, Tendou is somewhat rude, and exceedingly arrogant at first glance. However, this serious personality holds back the caring emotions he has for others.

Next chapter:

Kabuto arrives.. Tiffania is in trouble, but her rescuer is... injured?


End file.
